Niños del Nunca Jamás
by MiloLM
Summary: [Semi-AU]. Son niños nacidos en el Nunca Jamás, sus almas destinadas a no crecer y sus destinos marcados por una muerte segura. Pero ellos tienen que sobrevivir, a cualquier costo, y sin conocer más caminos que los que tienen enfrente.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos, yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas: **-

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

I

* * *

**63194:**

Emma es una niña pequeña que ama la vida.

O ese es su percepción acerca de sus comienzos, porque en realidad no es que tenga tan buena memoria o recuerde a todos los niños con los que vivió alguna vez, y que luego tuvo que decirles adiós, porque ellos serían adoptados por una familia feliz y tendrían una vida dichosa, como en esos cuentos tan bellos que Mamá a veces les lee con mucho cariño.

Ella en realidad está completamente satisfecha solamente con quedarse a vivir allí, junto a todos sus hermanos, junto a su querida Mamá, en su querida casa de campo en medio de su bonita pradera e increíble bosque, donde puede salir a correr como si de un paisaje encantado se tratase y esconderse cuando jugara con los demás. Simplemente, ama toda su actual vida. Y los años pasan pero no le interesa, aunque está más que claro el hecho que tendría que irse cuando cumpliese sus ansiados doce años.

Sonríe, feliz igualmente. Su cabello naranja ondea despeinado como en todas las mañanas, y sus ojos verdes buscan la figura de su cuidadora querida para decirle algo cuanto antes.

Pero de repente un golpe en su espalda hace que se tambalee un poco y casi termine echando los platos que está llevando entre sus brazos. Se gira entonces, reconociendo las cabelleras rubia y oscura, teniendo en sus infantiles rostros sonrisas divertidas y pícaras.

—¡Oh! ¡Thoma! ¡Lani! —Los nombra, poniendo un rostro falsamente molesto. Enseguida deja los platos sobre la mesa y va a ellos—. ¡Los voy a comer!

Los persigue, empezando con un divertido juego mañanero. Ellos gritan y corren despavoridos, como los niños inocentes que son. Hay un pequeño caos de gritos y risas mezcladas que cesan un poco en cuanto Emma logra atraparlos en sus brazos.

—Oh, niños —los llama la mujer, haciendo que paren con su barullo y la miren a la vez. Ella ríe un poco con la imagen de los chiquillos hiperactivos enfrente suyo—. ¿Tan temprano y tan animados?

—¡Perdón, Mamá! —Habla entonces la niña pelirroja, soltando a sus hermanos y rascándose la nuca, nerviosa. Había olvidado que tenía que ser más tranquila o mejor portada ahora que era la mayor, y tenía que dar el ejemplo—. Es que Thoma y Lani me empujaron, y pues...

Ella se ríe un poco, pero niega, acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

—No hay problema —asegura, regalándole una amena sonrisa—. Eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ti, Emma. Nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeña bebé juguetona.

Emma hace un puchero, pero después ríe y lo acepta.

—Ahora, vamos a servir el desayuno, ¿sí? —anuncia Mamá, animada y alegre.

—¡Sí! —acepta la jovencita, alzando el puño con decisión. Su Madre se adelanta para ir junto a Lani y Thoma a la mesa y colocar los platos, y Emma va junto a ellos.

Pero de repente se detiene un segundo, y mira hacia la entrada al comedor. No hay nada allí. Después desvía la vista hacia la pequeña puerta que llega a la cocina, y uno de sus hermanos menores sale con más platos.

Sonríe hacia él un segundo, y éste le devuelve el gesto, luego continúa con su labor.

Emma siente que algo falta en ese momento.

—Emma, ¿no vas a ayudar?

Entonces despierta de sus pensamientos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo apenada hacia su Mamá.

—¡Lo siento, me distraje! ¡Ya voy!

* * *

**22194:**

Norman a veces lo piensa todo demasiado.

Todos sus hermanos, por eso mismo, se le quedan viendo extrañados cuando el niño termina mirando hacia ningún punto fijo en vez de terminar de leer todo su libro de álgebra y metafísica cuántica. Aunque en realidad ya es algo habitual, él lo ha hecho desde pequeño, sólo que nadie logra entender por qué.

Quizás tenga que ver con que es algo solitario, aunque por supuesto no completamente. Claramente él es alguien amable y dulce cada vez que hablaba con alguno de ellos, en los momentos en los que los mayores le preguntaban acerca de algo que no entendían o los pequeños le pedían que les leyera un cuento en las tardes de primavera. Norman entonces sonreía y les decía que no había problema, y explicaría y narraría lo necesario con toda la paciencia del mundo. Y por ello mismo, algunos infantes llegaban a creer que se trataba de un ángel, y que la razón por la que quedaba viendo a ningún punto es porque extrañaba su nube en el cielo.

Algo como eso no era realmente cierto, pero no era malo imaginar. Norman francamente tampoco lo había negado alguna vez, solamente había reído un poco con la idea y luego había vuelto a su interesante libro de historia.

Quizás él, en realidad, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

—¡Norman ha sacado la puntuación perfecta de nuevo!

Unos cuantos niños felicitan, otro se queja, y los demás aplauden. Mamá sonríe radiante en tanto muestra el papel marcado con la nota más alta entre todos los infantes. Y Norman, en medio de la habitación, solamente sigue sonriendo.

—¡Hey, hey! Ya que has sacado la puntuación perfecta, ¡de nuevo tendrás que buscarnos en las traes!

—¡Oye! Eso no es justo.

—No importa —asegura el niño albino, interponiendo en la posible pelea que llegaría a haber entre sus dos hermanitos de fuerte carácter—. Tranquilos, jugaré a las traes, es divertido buscarlos. Vamos afuera.

Todos aceptan, y aunque saben que Norman jamás ha perdido un juego, creen que esta vez podrán hacer algo al respecto.

Para mala suerte de los demás, uno a uno cae. Mamá en tanto se encarga de revisar el reloj y esperar a que todos sus niños aparezcan de nuevo bajo el árbol donde ella espera.

Y ya solo queda un único objetivo, cinco minutos antes de que se acabe el juego.

Norman camina en medio del bosque, observando su alrededor. De repente tropieza y cae. Pasan los segundos, gira, quedando boca arriba y observando el árbol que se alza ante sus ojos.

Hay silencio a su alrededor. Él siente que algo no está bien, de nuevo.

Se levanta de un salto, y corre con rapidez hacia unos arbustos, atrapando a uno de sus hermanitos pequeños en el acto.

El tiempo se acaba.

(_Norman sigue pensando que las rejas en las ventanas y la buena comida no son del todo normales._)

* * *

**81194:**

Ray es alguien antisocial a ojos de los demás niños.

No es que les desagrade el chico, lo admiraban mucho, en realidad. Porque él sacaba las mejores notas, era genial en todo tipo de juegos, y ya casi se había leído la biblioteca completa. Así que era un gran ejemplo a seguir. Pero, el único problema, era que a veces tendía a ser muy frío y directo. Para él las palabras cariñosas no creían existir del todo, y aunque era educado y amable, también un tanto antipático. No lograba captar ni tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Aunque ya se habían acostumbrado, en serio. Sólo que a veces notaban que se encontraba solo, debajo de algún árbol o en medio de la sala de lectura, y nadie se atrevía a acercarse a acompañarle, porque temían a que fuese sincero y los rechazara, remarcando que no era necesario algo así como compañía para pasar un tiempo a leer en silencio.

También, él a veces parecía saberlo todo sobre todo. Nada se le escapaba de la vista, porque podía notar cuándo intentaban hacerle una broma o en los instantes en los que trataban de hacer trampa en el Monopolio de las noches festivas. Lograba resolver acertijos con facilidad y cocinaba cuando Mamá se lo pedía, logrando deleitar a todos con sus grandes dotes culinarias, en especial en los postres.

Era el más genial en todo el orfanato, y al mismo tiempo, el más apartado de todos, siempre teniendo un aura misteriosa que llegaba a espantar hasta al hermano más valiente.

A final de cuentas, solamente se dirigían a él para preguntarle ciertas cosas, y eso en realidad no le molestaba, pero luego volvía meterse en su labor, ignorando todo lo demás.

Era algo frío.

Aunque, a pesar de todo eso, había alguien que sí lograba hacer que conviviera más con su entorno y con sus hermanos. Esa era su dulce Madre, quien, a diferencia de todos, no tenía ni una pizca de nerviosismo o remordimiento al hablar con Ray y pedirle que fuese más educado.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus hermanos un rato? —sugiere, sonriendo amable en dirección al niño. Detrás de su falda, tres de los niños más pequeños asoman sus cabecitas, mirándole con atención.

Ray también los observa un segundo, y luego a la mujer.

(_Nadie nota el ambiente tenso y los gritos silenciosos de advertencia._)

Finalmente suspira y cierra su libro, sonriendo de lado.

—Está bien, Mamá —acepta, dejando sobre la mesa el objeto y yendo junto a los pequeños, inclinándose para hablar con ellos de manera amena—. ¿Atrapadas o escondidas?

—¡Escondidas!

—Excelente elección, Cris —afirma, acariciando la cabeza oscura del infante. Finalmente agarra de las manos a los otros y se aleja, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la mujer—. Yo me encargo.

Ella no quita su mirada de amatista de él, hasta que lo pierde por el pasillo. Luego suspira un poco, sonriendo con cansancio.

—Lo sé.

Y Ray en realidad no es un mal hermano o un mal hijo, sólo que pareciera saber más cosas que los demás y eso, de cierta manera, lo llevaba a un nivel más elevado que cualquiera.

Como si siempre fuese lejano.

Al final del día, verá cómo Isabella se lleva a Connie, para ser adoptada. Su conejito se ha quedado en la casa, con él, en sus brazos, porque la pequeña le había dicho que sería lindo que tuviese un compañero puesto que se le veía muy solo en todo el día.

Ray entonces observa por una ventana alejarse la luz de la lámpara que lleva a Mamá, junto con la niña. Y no hace más que suspirar, cansado, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado totalmente a saber lo que le sucederá a esa pequeña alma inocente.

(_En silencio, quizás desea contárselo a los demás, pero sabe que no puede confiar en nadie._)

* * *

**Continuará.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos, yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas: **-

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

II

* * *

_Naranja:_

—¿Adivina qué, Emma? —ríe Mamá, inclinándose un poco hacia la pequeña mientras sus manos se esconden tras su espalda.

—¿Qué? —aventura la niña, con curiosidad y diversión pintados en sus ojos de esmeralda. En tanto, se dedica a sujetar con fuerza en sus brazos a Lani para que no se escape.

—¡Una pareja ha decidido adoptarte!

Entonces suelta de golpe al niño, quien cae inmediatamente de cara al pasto, aunque pronto vuelve a levantarse, y entre risas huye a su libertad. Emma, mientras tanto, está completamente estática en su lugar, procesando lo que su amable y querida cuidadora acababa de decirle.

—¿Qué...? —Murmura, mirándola directamente. Un momento después su expresión se torna en su totalidad emocionada, sus orbes brillan y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios—. ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Mamá?!

—Claro que sí, Emma —afirma la mujer, aún sonriente, y acaricia la cabeza rizada de la menor—. Aunque es realmente repentino, pero será justamente el día de tu cumpleaños en cuanto vengan a retirarte.

Entonces sus ojitos verdes brillan más y grita sin poder controlarlo, de la emoción, de la felicidad de que por fin tendría unos verdaderos padres, que, al igual que sus hermanos ya fuera del orfanato, le llenarían del amor que siempre soñó y de todas las cosas más increíbles del mundo. Y no puede evitar saltar y correr después, por todo el gran campo fresco y bajo la tarde _naranja_ de ese día tan dulce y precioso para ella.

Su alegría es tanta que pronto los demás se le unen, también festejando por el logro ameritado de conseguir personas que se atrevieran a querer a un ser así de puro. El jardín se convierte en un mar de risas infantiles cargadas de dichas junto a palabras llenas de buenos deseos para con la niña más mayor de la casa.

Y cuando cae la noche, Emma se dedica a juntar sus ropas lo más rápido que puede y meterlas en la maleta que le ha dado Mamá. Y en el momento en el que los demás ven el desastre que lleva, la detienen y la ayudan a ponerlo todo en orden y de manera más pulcra, ganándose un millar de gracias de la pelirroja, quien no había logrado hacerlo correctamente debido a su constante emoción. Y, vistiendo aquel uniforme de despedida que muchos de sus hermanos antes que ella habían utilizado, se dirige a la puerta principal, saltando las escaleras de dos en dos, dando grandes zancadas por los pasillos hasta aparecerse frente a la cuidadora del gran lugar, quien con su perpetua sonrisa amable le espera.

Pronto el recibidor se convierte en una oleada de llantos, ya sean de los más pequeños e incluso de los mayores, quienes afirman de todo corazón que la extrañarían muchísimo, y que por favor no se olvidara de escribirles cartas.

Y Emma, también con lágrimas, les devuelve los buenos deseos y luego sale junto a Mamá de la casa.

En silencio, caminan en medio de la noche en dirección a las rejas.

—Mamá —la llama de pronto, y ella hace un sonido de afirmación que le avisa que le está escuchando—, ¿mis nuevos padres son buenas personas?

Ella no le contesta, simplemente continúa sonriendo. Emma entonces queda confundida con ese actuar, pero prefiere no preguntar. Quizá incluso Mamá estaba triste por su partida y por eso no tenía ganas de hablarle en ese momento.

Y cuando finalmente llegan a la entrada, nota el ambiente extraño del lugar.

Y entonces lo ve, a una criatura grotesca y grande apareciendo desde las sombras. Se parece a la de los cuentos de terror que ha leído sin querer, y el miedo la corroe, pero no mueve un músculo.

—M-mamá... —balbucea, sujetándose con fuerza de la maleta que aún lleva en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Emma —la mujer a su lado sigue igual de calmada y dulce que siempre, y eso no la pone mejor. ¿Acaso no veía al horrible monstruo que estaba parado allí? Aunque no puede preguntarle eso, porque su garganta se ha quedado estancada en el silencio—. Cálmate.

—H-hay un... —lentamente, levanta la mano derecha, apuntando al demonio—... monstruo allí.

El ser extraño gruñe, y ella retrocede por inercia. Piensa que puede correr en ese mismo instante.

Pero entonces Mamá le sujeta con fuerza de los brazos. Levanta la mirada, encontrándola aún con su mueca dulce. Siente incluso más terror que con el ente extraño al ver que no ha cambiado ni un poco esa expresión. No le deja huir, la tiene atrapada con rudeza, siente que incluso podría romperle los brazos.

—M-mamá... tú...

—63194.

Esa nueva voz hace que vuelva su mirada al frente. Sus lágrimas queman en sus ojos, pero logra visualizar a una mujer, más anciana, justo enfrente de la bestia, como si no le temiese ni un poco y sólo se tratase de su mascota.

La anciana entonces da un par de pasos hasta quedar enfrente de él y extiende una mano.

—Hoy puedes decidir —declara, con calma, con ligera amabilidad disfrazada—. Dime, niña, ¿aceptas ser una criadora de ganado, o prefieres morir en el plato de **இஒ**?

Emma no lo comprende para nada, no logra procesarlo bien del todo.

Hasta que su cabeza finalmente entiende lo que realmente sucede, y que en todo este tiempo, sólo había vivido de una mentira. Finalmente se da cuenta de la razón de la comodidad en el orfanato, de la mujer tan dulce y cariñosa que los cuida, de la prohibición a ir más allá de las rejas, de no poder ser curioso en demasía ni preguntar acerca de los niños que se fueron. Todo tenía sentido.

Ellos siempre habían sido comida de demonios.

Y ahora mismo, tenía enfrente la oportunidad de decidir si quería vivir o morir.

(_Y ya no puede llorar. Sus lágrimas han desaparecido en el helado viento nocturno._)

—Yo...

No quiere hacerlo, no quiere aceptar, porque si lo hiciera se convertiría en una mujer como lo es Mamá, y ella se dedica a criar y luego enviar al matadero a niños inocentes con tantas ilusiones de vivir una vida feliz y larga.

No, ella no puede hacer algo así, y de esa manera—

—No quiero morir.

Es que ha terminado cayendo, porque en realidad ni siquiera sabe por qué. Su cuerpo ha respondido solo.

Y esa vieja mujer sonríe satisfecha, agarrando su mano con suavidad.

—Entonces eres bienvenida, 63194.

(_De repente, los ojos le arden de nuevo._)

* * *

_Blanco:_

—¡Chicos, les tengo una gran noticia! ¡Alguien ha decidido adoptar a Norman!

Enseguida el comedor se vuelve silencioso, y unos platos caen al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos por ser de porcelana.

Y entonces una niña llora.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —exclama Sherry, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión dolorosa. Norman no puede evitar sentirse triste al verla, así que enseguida va a consolarla.

El albino se inclina, ignorando el llanto tan fuerte, lleno de gritos y gimoteos en negación hacia lo que acababa de oír, y le dedica una sonrisa dulce.

—Tranquila, Sherry —habla con suavidad, acariciando su cabeza de cabellos naranjas. Ella deja de gritar pero no de sollozar—. Te escribiré cartas, ¿de acuerdo? Además, no es que me vaya para siempre. Quizá venga a visitarlos, ¡y te traeré un regalo de afuera! ¿Te parece bien?

La pequeña pelirroja se limpia los mocos con sus mangas y asiente, sonriendo un poco por la propuesta.

Una que Norman siente que no podría llegar a cumplirse realmente. Pero no dice eso, puesto que podría levantar sospechas o incluso hacer sentir peor a todos en el orfanato.

Solamente sigue sonriendo en dirección a su querida hermanita.

Al caer la noche lo prepara todo, junto con un poco de ropa. Tiene en cuenta que lo que hubiese afuera no podría ser del todo seguro, así que toma precauciones, por supuesto, sin que nadie lo note, mucho menos Mamá. Entendía que era su querida cuidadora, pero por ser eso mismo tampoco era confiable, por lo que decide que no es bueno, ni una pizca, el tratar de contar con ella o con su ayuda.

Al final solamente respira profundo, solitario en medio de la habitación. De repente siente que todos están en su contra, aunque no es que realmente le importe algo como ello. Desde un comienzo el simple hecho de ser huérfano debería significar que no lo quisieron y que su existencia no era necesaria para nadie, así que está bien.

Sacude su chaqueta azul y finalmente agarra su maleta, yendo con parsimonia y serenidad a la salida de la casa. Y con unas cuantas últimas despedidas llenas de más lágrimas, sale afuera junto con Mamá.

Ella está tranquila en el camino, no dice una sola palabra. Norman no la mira directamente, pero puede notar que, a diferencia de lo habitual, no está sonriendo. Eso claramente significaba que no estaba nada bien, que nada a su alrededor estaba bien, y que todas sus sospechas eran completamente ciertas.

Por lo que solamente tiende a torcer los labios.

—¿Ya vas a decirme qué es lo que va a pasarme? —pregunta con calma. La mujer entonces gira a verle, mostrándose sorprendida.

Y de pronto está sonriendo dulcemente una vez más, volviendo su mirada al frente.

—Lo descubriste.

—No era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que las pistas se encontraban a la vista. Así que, ¿me dirás?

La mujer ríe un poco, pero no le contesta.

Llegan finalmente a la entrada principal, y el lugar está lleno de fría desolación. Norman nota que hay rasguños en algunas paredes y humedad en el suelo, como si hace poco hubiesen derramado algo que en realidad no sería agua. Y un poco apartado, un camión.

Traga en silencio, temblando sin ser percibido. El miedo a morir le corroe, recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Por aquí, cariño —anuncia la mujer, llamando su atención. Ella con su amorosa risa se dirige a una puerta y la abre, señalando hacia adentro—. Adelante, entra.

El niño respira profundo y da el primer paso, acercándose, sin decir una sola palabra en contra. No se detiene sino hasta que pasa el marco de la entrada a la habitación, y entonces finalmente queda estupefacto.

—Saluda a tu nuevo padre.

Un hombre se encuentra frente a él, de cabello tan _blanco_ como el suyo, y los ojos azules. Es idéntico y a la vez muy diferente a él.

El extraño señor sonríe ante él, con amabilidad falsa, y se inclina, extendiendo su mano.

—Un placer conocerte, Norman —saluda, y el menor le estrecha la mano, sin confianza alguna—. Mi nombre es Peter Ratri, y seré tu padre desde ahora. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Norman no muestra expresión alguna.

Hasta que se da cuenta del hecho de que estar allí no es una coincidencia y que ese hombre que tiene enfrente seguramente de verdad tenía algún parentesco sanguíneo con él. Posiblemente había sido el mismo que lo dejó allí desde pequeño, lo cual sonaba cruel y horrible.

Ese hombre en sí, se veía cruel y horrible.

Aunque no parecía querer hacerle daño, lo que significaba que, al final, podría ser un aliado.

—Soy Norman, un placer conocerlo, señor Ratri.

Peter sonríe satisfecho.

(_Norman no tendrá que usar las agujas venenosas en sus bolsillos, ni correr al bosque esa noche._)

—Me contaron que eres listo. Y que posiblemente ya te has dado cuenta de este lugar. Así que, ¿quieres saberlo todo?

El joven niño asiente, y sonríe afable y dulce, como sólo él puede hacerlo.

* * *

_Negro:_

Isabella observa a sus pequeños dormir, y con una sonrisa pequeña, cierra la puerta. Con pasos ligeros se dirige a la otra habitación, revisando que los otros niños también estuviesen durmiendo. Los encuentra a todos en sus camas, bien arropados, cuidando que el frío no los embargue ni un poquito.

Entonces entre la penumbra puede notar que hay un lecho vacío. No tarda en darse cuenta de quién falta allí, así que su sonrisa se borra y cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, a zancadas baja al primer piso, corriendo a la salida principal. Pero antes de llegar hasta ahí, nota un aroma a fuego desde la cocina.

A toda velocidad se dirige allí, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Lo único que encuentra es una olla en la estufa encendida. Adentro se cocina una gran ración de caldo de pollo.

Ella se acerca, y apaga el fuego. Observa un minuto la comida, con cansancio.

—Ray...

En tanto, en medio de la primera nevada de enero, el niño sobre la muralla tararea una canción de cuna preciosa en tanto se dedica a atar bien las cuerdas de su libertad al árbol que está dentro del falso paraíso infantil. Se encarga de probarla un par de veces antes de usarla para cruzar al otro lado.

Pone sus manos en la percha que va a llevarle, y se inclina un poco a mirar el negro vacío que conforma el abismo que lo separa de dos mundos completamente diferentes. El viento le golpea la cara, haciendo ondear su característico mechón negro, y tambalear un poco su aún pequeño cuerpo.

Respira profundo, y aprieta la madera. La mochila en su espalda tiene el peso perfecto y todo lo necesario hasta que pudiese encontrar otro lugar donde sobrevivir sin temer a ser devorado algún día de esos. Su ropa abrigada hace que no sienta la helada de su alrededor, y la bufanda azul en su cuello es cálida, más que nunca, a pesar de que una persona muy fría se la hubiese hecho con algo parecido a un amor ilusorio.

Da un paso al frente.

—Ray.

Se detiene abruptamente, justo antes de saltar. Y gira la cabeza, mirando a la mujer.

Isabella muestra un rostro un poco triste y cansado. Mira al niño en silencio, y luego sigue a la cuerda, llegando finalmente al otro lado, al bosque desconocido que se alza allí. Después observa de nuevo al pequeño.

—¿Piensas irte sin despedirte de mí? —pregunta suavemente, curvando sus labios un poco, en la muestra de una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Sí, ese era el plan —declara secamente, lanzando algo de odio en su mirada de plata—. No trates de detenerme, voy a saltar si lo intentas. Prefiero morir allí abajo a ser comida de demonios.

—Te entiendo —afirma con calma, dando un par de pasos hacia él, no demasiados—. Así que no te voy a detener.

Ray sonríe sarcástico.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de tu reputación como la mejor Mamá de Grace Field? El dejar que un producto Premium escape sería malo.

—Sí, lo sería —alega, sin culpa alguna. Ray no cambia su expresión y ella se muestra pensativa—. Pero en realidad eso no me llevaría a morir, ya que ha sucedido muchas veces aquí, aunque no lo creas. Posiblemente sólo me quiten el puesto por un tiempo, pero también llegaré a conseguirlo otra vez si me esfuerzo.

La sonrisa del azabache se borra lentamente, mostrando sorpresa.

—¿O sea que solamente vas a dejarme ir? ¿No vas a intentar algo? ¡¿No vas a entregarme?!

Isabella sonríe feliz y cariñosa hacia él, y niega con la cabeza.

—Yo una vez intenté escapar, y no supe cómo —explica con sinceridad—. Y ver que mi hijo podrá hacerlo me hace sentir orgullosa, así que no pienso detenerte.

Ray guarda silencio, y baja la mirada, pensativo sobre esa declaración.

—No creí que me considerarías tu hijo realmente. —Es lo único que dice, de manera cansina.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Ray, tú vienes de mí —declara con dulzura genuina, acercándose más a él hasta solamente quedar a un par de pasos—. Estuviste conmigo durante tanto tiempo, más que cualquier otro niño que haya criado. Y estoy feliz con eso, porque eres el único a quien de verdad he llegado a amar además de Leslie.

Ray alza la mirada, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Quién es Leslie?

Isabella vuelve a reír, y pone una mano sobre la cabellera negra y suave de su pequeño.

—Era alguien muy especial. Es quien hizo la canción que tú y yo cantamos.

—Ya veo...

La mujer aparta la mano con suavidad y luego retrocede unos pasos, dándole espacio al niño para que continuara solo. Ray simplemente vuelve a mirar al frente.

—Creí que te llevarías a Cris contigo. —Comenta Isabella luego de unos segundos.

El niño tuerce la mandíbula.

—Sería una carga llevar a alguien más conmigo.

El semblante de la mujer se oscurece un poco ante el hecho que acaba de descubrir.

—¿Sólo piensas en ti, Ray?

Él no le contesta.

—Te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Otro trato? —inquiere, mirándole de reojo.

—Si así lo quieres tomar... —murmura con calma. El azabache la observa, no muy interesado—. Generalmente no es algo que llegaría a hacer alguien en mi puesto, debido al peligro que corre por ello, pero en realidad, yo podría recomendarte a la Sede.

—¿Como Mamá? —ríe secamente otra vez.

—No —le sigue ella, riendo también al imaginarse al chico usando un vestido como el suyo—. Como investigador.

—¿Investigador?

—Niños Premium seleccionados en base a su confiabilidad y lealtad hacia Grace Field y los demonios. Se encargan de conseguir mejores resultados en todo lo que sea necesario para el ganado.

—Suena asqueroso.

—Quizás —acepta, mirando distraídamente hacia el abismo—. Pero, ¿qué te parece? Vivirás, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Vivirás incluso mejor que las criadoras, sin temer a ser devorado algún día o morir en un intento de libertad. Todo es más seguro.

Ray guarda silencio entonces, y aprieta su agarre al gancho. El helado viento vuelve a golpearle y sus ojos se mantienen fijos al otro lado, al bosque que hay allá, a metros de distancia pero tan cerca que casi puede tocarlo con sus dedos.

Y él suelta un bufido que se convierte en una nube blanca, la cual se pierde en la inmensidad del espacio de invierno.

Y la larga cuerda blanca revolotea sobre el abismo momentos después.

Ambos caminan con calma de regreso al falso orfanato.

—No creí que aceptarías. —Comenta ella, seria.

—No pensaba hacerlo realmente, pero si voy a morir, espero que te sientas culpable.

Isabella ríe ante esa bromita tan pesada.

—Nunca creí que tu cariño hacia mí fuera real —menciona él de nuevo, con ligera incomodidad—. Pensaba que estabas dispuesta a entregarme cuando fuese el momento.

—Si algunos sucesos fueran diferentes y no me hubiese enterado de ciertas cosas, era posible que terminara haciéndolo. —Afirma, sin una pizca de nerviosismo, y un semblante helado como los copos de nieve que los rodea.

—O, si hubieras criado a otro niño además de mí por doce años —farfulla entre dientes, portando una sonrisa fastidiada—. ¿No es así?

La mujer vuelve a poner una mano sobre la cabeza azabache.

—Eso también es posible.

(_Ray no quiere morir, pero como no tiene nada, pensando bien, tampoco vivir era muy importante._)

* * *

**Continuará.**


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos, yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** -

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

III

* * *

Sol:

—63194.

La joven pelirroja da un paso al frente tras oír el llamado, y la mujer frente a ella sonríe en su dirección, con una alegría despreciable. La muchacha ante ello no puede sino tragar en silencio.

—Felicidades, has sido promovida a Mamá —informa la mayor, observando los papeles que tiene en las manos—. Desde hoy en más estarás a cargo de la plantación tres y serás la cuidadora de ese lugar. Deberías sentirte orgullosa.

—Lo estoy, gracias. —Afirma, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ahora, ve a preparar tus cosas y espera en las rejas. —Ordena de manera fría, caminando y pasando de ella en menos de un minuto.

Emma traga pesado otra vez, y con parsimonia, se dirige a su habitación a preparar sus maletas cuanto antes. Y aún no puede creer el hecho de que consiguió ese puesto luego de apenas ocho años. Podría considerarse un milagro el que, siendo tan joven, consiguiera el título más deseado por las mujeres de todo Grace Field. Aunque había escuchado que alguien antes que ella lo había logrado también a su edad.

Sus pensamientos entonces varían sobre sus planes a futuro sobre cómo criar a todos los niños que pronto verían, y trata de no centrarse en el hecho de que tendrá que sacrificarlos a todos para los demonios. Porque, a pesar de ya llevar tiempo aplacando sus sentimientos de culpa sobre su horrible decisión, no puede evitar el querer hacer algo que no dejase que aquellos inocentes pequeños sufrieran el mismo destino que acompaña a todos desde sus nacimientos, dentro del Nunca Jamás.

Entre ellos, el pequeño que tuvo que dar a luz antes de llegar a ese día. Y ese hecho sigue carcomiendo su alma, la atormenta en las noches, aunque ni siquiera lo hubiera conocido. Y piensa entonces en qué le hubiera pasado, piensa en si seguiría vivo, si estaría bien, si estaría sano. Piensa en que, posiblemente, podría verlo algún día de esos si es que tenía al menos una pizca de suerte. Y quiere creer a veces que lo logrará, así que intenta esforzarse por ello aunque sonara realmente inútil.

Suspira un poco, y agarrando el maletín, se obliga a portar una expresión de hielo en su hermoso rostro de adulto. Y camina con elegancia al lugar indicado.

Al llegar, espera frente a las rejas. No tarda en escuchar otro par de pasos. Y se gira, logrando visualizar entre la penumbra dos figuras. Una bella mujer de vestido negro, que deja claro su puesto como jefa entre todas las mujeres de la granja de producción de la mejor calidad. Emma la reconoce como la Mamá más joven antes que ella y ahora la Abuela más joven. A su lado, un hombre de bata blanca, un científico —más bien conocido por ellas como «un humano que no puede ser devorado»—, que trae consigo un bulto blanco en brazos.

Ambos se detienen frente a la pelirroja, y la mujer mayor sonríe dulcemente hacia ella.

—Tú debes ser la nueva Mamá que enviaron para esta plantación —menciona, y ella asiente, dándole la razón—. 63194, espero que no nos defraudes. Y ten esto, será parte de tu vida desde ahora.

El hombre de cabello negro se acerca en silencio a Emma. Porta en su cara una expresión aburrida, y un mechón le cubre el ojo izquierdo. Sin decir nada le extiende aquel bulto de sábanas, dejando entrever la carita de un bebé adentro.

—53705 —anuncia el muchacho, con total seriedad. Ella agarra al infante entonces, meciéndolo con cariño—, ése es su número. Tiene en su cuerpo un ADN de experimentación importante, así que necesito un informe diario acerca de ella.

_«Así que es ella»_ piensa la joven, enternecida, sin dejar de mirar a la dulce bebé que duerme en sus brazos de manera cálida.

—Espero que hagas tu trabajo correctamente —vuelve a hablar la Abuela, dando un paso al frente. Emma le mira, volviendo a mostrarse seria. En cambio, la mujer sigue sonriendo—. Y, por cierto, esta niña es tuya.

Eso la deja totalmente perpleja, y vuelve a mirar a la pequeña, casi horrorizada. Luego levanta la cabeza una vez más, hacia las dos personas que se encuentran ahí, quienes no han cambiado ni un poco su expresión ante su desconcierto y sorpresa.

Entonces lo comprende. Que su suerte es buena y mala a la vez a pesar de todo su enorme esfuerzo por mantenerla a un flote equitativo. Y es que en un mundo así no era posible que todo fuese tan bueno.

Sus facciones vuelven a suavizarse, y respirando profundo, se dedica a calmar su acelerada mente. Sus labios se curvan un poco e inclina la cabeza para con ellos.

—Entendido. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Declara con serenidad, ignorando a su interior gritando en desesperación.

—Espero sinceramente que así sea —sonríe aún la mujer, y luego mira al hombre de bata—. Es hora de volver.

El joven científico le lanza una última mirada a Emma, pero ésta tiene consigo algo de lástima y quizás comprensión. Después, simplemente da media vuelta, y se aleja. Sus pasos resuenan y luego se pierden en la oscuridad del largo pasillo.

—¿Sabes por qué te lo dije, niña? —Inquiere la mayor, llamando su atención de regreso y haciendo que niegue con la cabeza. Y entonces, por primera vez desde que apareció, borra su sonrisa—. Para que tomes la decisión correcta.

Y seguido de eso, da vuelta y sigue el trayecto de aquel chico.

Las rejas detrás de Emma se abren, y ella aprieta los dientes, tratando de menguar sus ganas de llorar de la impotencia. Sus ojos verdes se cierran con fuerza y da media vuelta, saliendo del gran corredor con olor a muerte y sufrimiento. Sus botas tocan por primera vez el pastizal del jardín de su nuevo hogar. El aire es fresco y al mismo tiempo cálido, es amable y hace ondear sus largos cabellos naranjas. El sol, en tanto, se encuentra en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la gran casa que se alza a lo lejos.

Sonríe, algo cansada y triste.

* * *

Luna:

—¿Ya pensaste en qué decisión tomarás desde ahora, Norman?

El joven no cambia el semblante sereno en su rostro. Peter sonríe.

—Eres alguien inteligente, siempre supe eso. Pero no hay que olvidar de dónde provienes —continúa, mostrándose un poco enternecido con el chico y su estoica forma de ser. Pasa un par de segundos en silencio, y borra un poco su mueca—. Espero que no cometas los mismos errores.

Es entonces cuando Norman finalmente hace una expresión amena y elegante. Una sonrisa de luna menguante, que advierte en silencio de un peligro suave y abrasador. Y él se inclina un tanto hacia adelante, poniendo una mano en el pecho, sobre la blanca y pulcra camisa que nunca ha dejado de ser su insignia —de una pureza falsa—.

—¿Cuándo siquiera he cometido un error, señor?

Esa respuesta satisface completamente al hombre.

—Bien. En ese caso, podré confiarte la sucesión como líder de la familia Ratri —explica, sonando algo más cordial y amable de lo común. Norman sabe que finalmente se ha ganado un puesto mayor en la lista de su falso padre, y eso le alivia—. Por supuesto, no ahora mismo. Primero habrá que probarte, Norman, para ver si eres completamente apto para el puesto y la responsabilidad.

—Estaré esforzándome, en ese caso.

Peter asiente complacido, y luego hace una señal con su mano para que se retire. El muchacho hace una reverencia y después da vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida del estudio. Y una vez afuera, suspira con pesadez, borrando al tiempo todo rastro amable de su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillan en enojo, aprieta la mandíbula, casi sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza al instante.

—Maldito...

Respira profundo y cubre su boca con una mano. Siente náuseas de repente, así que trata de calmarse. No puede ignorar el hecho de que, no siendo un ser humano completamente normal, debe tener cuidado con su forma de pensar, actuar y sentir. Por lo que no tiene que alterarse tanto pensando en cosas tontas.

Baja sus manos, y después se sacude un poco las arrugas imaginarias en su pulcra vestimenta.

Odia a ese hombre, y también el sistema en el que vive, sabiendo que mientras los Ratri y los demonios existieran, miles de inocentes niños serían sacrificados día a día, quizá para siempre. Ese hecho a veces le da lástima, aunque no es que en su posición actual pusiese hacer alguna cosa.

—Tendré que convertirme en el diablo, eh... —comenta para sí mismo, curvando un tanto sus labios en una pequeñísima y cruel sonrisa, recordando el puesto mayoritario que le esperaba una vez se deshiciera de ese asqueroso hombre.

Vuelve a suspirar, y camina rápidamente por el gran pasillo de la Sede. Si quiere que sus planes funcionen debe actuar cuanto antes, sin que nadie pueda descubrirlo. Planea una y otra vez, repasa lo que sabe y descifra lo que no. Su mente es un dilema de pensamientos de aquí para allá, todos bien estructurados, todos ordenados. No puede darse el lujo de simplemente dejarse caer o fallar alguna vez, eso significaría su completo fin.

_«Necesitaré algunas cosas del mundo humano» _recuerda en medio de todo el mar de ideas.

De pronto choca contra otro cuerpo, y confundido, mira a la persona.

—Fíjate por donde vas. —Gruñe el joven con quien había tropezado.

—Ray —la mujer a su lado suelta una advertencia, y el nombrado chasquea la lengua, desviando la vista. Al final ella le dedica una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa afable que Norman puede notar que es realmente falsa—. Lamentamos ese accidente, joven Ratri.

—No importa —declara, también sonriendo con amabilidad, moviendo una mano para dejar pasar el mal instante—. En realidad fue mi culpa, no me fijé bien.

Puede darse cuenta de que ella es la mujer que trae el codiciado puesto de líder en jefe de las cuidadoras y ayudantes, Abuela. Su vestido negro lo dictaba, aunque parecía algo joven aún. De reojo examina al chico también, de pelo negro y ojos plata. Trae una bata, lo que significaba que era un investigador, y al parecer uno muy joven también, más que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, incluso diría que tiene su misma edad. Su forma de hablar y actuar también decían que era alguien valioso que no podría ser asesinado fácilmente.

_«Alguien como él podría servirme»_

—Con su permiso.

Y seguido de ello, ambos azabaches retoman su camino. Norman gira, viéndolos irse. Y una mueca divertida y satisfecha se forma en sus labios.

—Serán una buena carta de juego.

_«Él incluso podría convertirse en mi carta del triunfo»_

Gira de vuelta y continúa su trayecto.

* * *

Estrellas:

—Sabes que con quien nos topamos es el siguiente líder del clan Ratri, ¿verdad? —inquiere Isabella, severa.

—¿Y eso qué? —gruñe, rascándose la nuca a causa de una ansiedad desconocida hasta por sí mismo.

La mujer le mira de reojo por un momento, y después suspira pesadamente.

—No hagas que te maten. —Advierte con suavidad y ligera preocupación disimulada.

—No pueden matarme, soy valioso para ellos —declara, un poco molesto y soberbio a la vez. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme y vuelve a chasquear a la lengua con fastidio—. Incluso soy más importante que todos esos otros científicos de pacotilla que tienen por aquí.

Ella se ríe, como si hubiese escuchado algo realmente gracioso. Ray no se inmuta ni se siente ofendido, simplemente sonríe de lado.

—Podría ser cierto, pero no olvides que quienes dominan a todos en este mundo son esos hombres. —Recuerda Isabella, tratando de dejárselo claro al muchacho de una vez por todas.

Él asiente, sin mostrar mucho interés en esas palabras.

—¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor de pronto?

Se detiene de la nada, ella también. La mujer puede notar que la pregunta le ha tomado por sorpresa, y que posiblemente se ha dado cuenta recién de ese hecho. Eso de cierra manera le recuerda que sigue siendo como un niño que no comprende su propio actuar o lo que lleva de emociones encima.

Se acerca a él, dedicándole una mirada dulce.

—¿Es por la niña? —aventura con suavidad. Él hace una mueca, un poco más molesto.

—¿Qué niña? —repite de manera hosca.

—No puedes engañar a tu madre —alega cariñosamente. Ray aparta la mirada con rapidez, ella no se muestra afectada por ello, pero igual le busca—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—No.

Isabella ríe de nuevo, y le aparta el flequillo. El joven solamente cierra los ojos, dejándose acariciar. De alguna manera se siente más calmado gracias a ello.

—Pareces un niño caprichoso. Y te entiendo, Ray. Después de todo, estuviste cuidando un año entero a esa pequeña. Era imposible que no le tomaras cariño.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y después se aparta de su madre, volviendo a caminar para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella. No quiere que note lo afectado que se encuentra tras oír esas acertadas palabras casi envenenadas.

—No la estuve cuidando —declara como última palabra, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella le escuchara—. Simplemente era mi deber mantener vigilado su desarrollo.

—No estás negando que el que la hayas querido.

Ray entonces se detiene. Sus manos formas puños dentro de sus bolsillos, y aprieta los dientes con fuerza. Quiere decir algo, quiere negarlo, pero sabe que si miente ella no tardaría ni un segundo en descubrirlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien, incluso más que él mismo, y eso le hervía la sangre porque le hacía sentirse completamente te vulnerable. Y era maleable, como un títere, por esa mujer. Lo bueno de todo ello era que Isabella no siempre era tan cruel, porque al menos tenía algo parecido a amor por él.

Pero su tipo de amor era aterrador. Su madre en sí era, por mucho, la más aterradora mujer que hubiese conocido jamás.

Bufa sonoramente.

—¿Y qué si es así?

—Que podrías sufrir si es que no logra sobrevivir a este mundo.

De nuevo siente ira. La contiene totalmente. Es más como frustración lo que tiende a embargarle desde entonces, y no es placentero. Así que no tiene de otra más que volver a sonreír con cansancio, como antaño, y esperar a que su madre le alcance de nuevo y espere a su lado. Ray la compara entonces con una chispa de fuego que se encarga de carbonizar a todo lo demás, a todo lo que hubiese en su camino, inclusive a él. No dice nada al respecto, no necesita hacerlo. Sólo pide en su interior que siempre esté de su lado, o de lo contrario, ambos podrían salir afectados de la peor manera.

—Pero estoy segura de que sobrevivirá.

La mira. Ella está sonriendo de nuevo para él, quien no ha hecho lo mismo de manera real desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Confío en que esa chica lo hará. Sus ojos se ven casi como los míos en el tiempo en el que comencé a criar niños. Ella no quiere morir.

—¿Quién querría hacerlo?

—Tú querías.

Hace un sonido de molestia con ese último comentario mordazmente acertado, de nuevo.

—Ya me tengo que ir, debo hacer papeleo. —Anuncia, volviendo a caminar, dirigiéndose a la zona donde se le había asignado desde hace ya casi nueve años.

—¿No irás a ver las estrellas?

No se detiene, pero comprende perfectamente lo que quiere decir con esa frase.

—Ella me mandará el informe, no necesito ir hasta allá.

(_Pero no va a negar que le gustaría ver esas estrellas._)

* * *

**Continuará.**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos, yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** no tengo ni idea de cómo terminaré este fic xD

Sólo aviso que nada aquí será de color de rosa, a diferencia de mis otros fics :^)

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

IV

* * *

Sus ojos de plata leen con cautela las palabras escritas en el papel que tiene entre sus manos. Y él se inclina un poco en su asiento, equilibrándose en las patas traseras de la silla, para sentir un poco de adrenalina, quizás. Es que últimamente no siente nada más que un desesperante dolor de cabeza. Pero su flequillo cae a un lado de pronto, dejándole una mejor visión ante el documento.

Sigue leyendo hasta el final del papel. Luego, cambia de hoja. Se inclina un poco más, tentando a la gravedad. La sensación de ligero vértigo se hace presente, pero no toma en cuenta el peligro.

‹_Ha sido muy saludable desde que llegó. Tiene una personalidad risueña, no llora, no se queja.›_

Unos ojitos azules y una risa infantil surcan su mente por un segundo o dos.

Se levanta de golpe de su asiento, casi llegando a tirar la silla, y deja con rudeza los papeles sobre la mesa. Deja escapar un gruñido de su garganta.

_Ya ha terminado de leer lo necesario._

—Maldición...

Siente un algo frío en el pecho, y no le agrada ni en lo más mínimo. Un zumbido imaginario en sus oídos no le deja concentrarse lo suficiente sobre las cosas que le rodean, y tiene muchas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Sabe de lo que probablemente se trate, pero no puede darse el lujo de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana justo en ese momento tan crucial. Mucho menos si el problema se hallaba con algo que era mucho más importante que su vida misma.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Se siente estancado en la nada.

Aprieta los puños con fuerza, y agarrando el informe que le había mandado la mujer de rizos naranjas —como los de aquella pequeña—, lo hace pedazos, regándolos sin cuidado por la mesa y el suelo. Siente tanta rabia e impotencia que hasta se atrevería a quemarse a sí mismo con tal de encontrar una rápida forma de salir de tanto desastre.

(_Y esa en realidad no es una mala idea, sabes._)

—¿Señor?

Se detiene de golpe, volviendo a la realidad, dejando atrás su cólera y mundillo de odio eterno para con los dueños de esa parte de las tierras que conforman el infierno de un planeta devastado hasta el núcleo. Sus manos sueltan los últimos trozos de papel y las deja caer a los lados.

Gira apenas la cabeza, logrando distinguir una figura delgada y un poco pequeña, que porta un uniforme idéntico al de todas las mujeres de la Sede. Ella es linda, piensa al verla más directamente, pero tiene los ojos apagados y la expresión de una muñeca sin alma. Su cabello de color de oro es demasiado largo, pero no es como que le interese algo como eso —aunque el pensamiento de cortarlo un poco surca su mente en algún instante.

(_Está perdiendo la cordura de a poco, con una lentitud tortuosa._)

Se da vuelta por completo en dirección a la joven, demostrando en sus facciones el aburrimiento y fastidio de siempre.

—¿Qué quieres?

La fémina no se inmuta ante su tono tan hosco y grosero, e inclina un poco la cabeza, como señal de un respeto que, sabe bien, no se merece.

—Norman Ratri quiere hablar con usted.

Ray enarca una ceja en señal de confusión.

—¿Y quién diablos es ese tipo?

—El sucesor de la familia Ratri, señor.

—Ah, cierto —se dice a sí mismo, golpeándose la cabeza en el acto—, lo olvidé. El imbécil con el que choqué la otra vez.

Ahora la muchacha parece hacer una expresión, algo que rompe un poco con su estoica carita de ángel. Él puede notar que ha querido reírse con esa última frase suya, y no puede evitar que una sonrisa algo aliviada se forme en sus labios por ese simple hecho. No es que le haya conmovido o lo que sea, sino que sirve como distracción porque, por un momento, ya no siente ganas de matarse por ser un imbécil.

La joven se aclara la garganta entonces.

—Lo llevaré con él. Sígame, por favor. —Pide de manera cordial, haciendo otra ligera reverencia, y dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar lentamente fuera del laboratorio.

Ray, tras chasquear la lengua una vez, la sigue en silencio. Pronto ambos se encuentran caminando por los amplios pasillos de la fortaleza que conforma la Sede de Grace Field. Y hay silencio entre los dos, omitiendo sus propios pasos, los cuales hacen un poco de eco molesto.

El azabache entonces, luego de unos pocos minutos, bufa de hastío. Eso llama la atención de la chica, quien le observa de reojo sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —aventura de pronto él, cortando con la tranquilidad del lugar.

Ella vuelve su mirada al frente, todavía sin mostrar alguna cara que no sea la estoica que trae en todo momento.

—Mi número es 48-

—No, no te pregunté tu número —la corta de manera nada amable, pero sin llegar a ser del todo aterrador. La rubia entonces se detiene y él igual. Tiene una expresión un poco confusa en su lindo rostro pero no es como si a Ray le importase de todo eso—. Tu nombre, cuál es.

—¿Mi... nombre? —murmura, sin cambiar su expresión cargada ahora de bastante sorpresa.

(_Es tierna y triste al mismo tiempo._)

—Sí, eso —insiste, cada vez con menos paciencia, aparentando que no le afecta conocer a alguien así de quebrado—. ¿O es que acaso lo olvidaste?

Se forma silencio de nuevo. La joven baja un poco la cabeza y desvía la mirada. Ray de pronto se siente un completo idiota, y algo de culpa se instala más hondo en su pecho. No puede evitar mirar también hacia cualquier otro lugar, buscando en tanto una disculpa correcta ante su poca sensibilidad para con ella. No es como si algo fuese culpa suya realmente, pero tiene en cuenta que es un maldito imbécil, y que no hay caso. Al menos debería tener la decencia de portar una conciencia.

—Lo lamento, no-

—Anna —le interrumpe, volviendo a alzar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Chocan negro y azul, y de repente hay una linda sonrisa en esos labios de preciosa flor de cerezo—. Mi nombre es Anna.

(_No se ve tan triste de pronto._)

Él sonríe una pizca, satisfecho con esa respuesta, y extiende una mano en su dirección.

—Mi nombre es Ray.

La mano femenina es cálida junto a la suya. Siente que no quiere soltarla más, pero no hay otro remedio.

(_Y en los ojitos de cristal se ven claramente la pena de muerte escrita al estar caminando sobre una cuerda floja._)

* * *

Las puertas del gran estudio privado y lujoso se abren de golpe y de par en par, logrando hacer que el albino quite su vista de los documentos y apenas la gire allí, donde se asoma con soberbia la figura de aquella contraparte suya —viese por donde viese.

—¡Oh, gran heredero de los Ratri! —Lo nombra el joven de singular cabello oscuro. Hay tanta molestia en su voz que casi sentiría veneno en las venas, además de que hace una exagerada reverencia en su dirección—. ¿A qué se debe el gran honor de que me llame?

La sonrisa cínica no opaca los orbes de plata marcados en dolor de unos recuerdos amargos y una vida que se basaba en dejar morir a otros.

Norman se siente tan satisfecho con esa vista, pero sólo deja ver su mueca pequeñísima de amabilidad pobremente genuina.

—Un gusto verte, Ray.

Una rubia hace aparición corriendo desde el pasillo, y se detiene en la puerta, tomando aire. El albino mira hacia ella, regalándole la misma sonrisa amable que le dice que todo está bien.

—Gracias por llamarlo. Te puedes retirar.

Ella hace una reverencia pequeña y elegante, y antes de volver a desaparecer de su vista, lanza una mirada que no sabría descifrar hacia el ente de insolente actuar despreocupado. Por supuesto, cierra las puertas con cautela, contrario al chico que las abrió sin una sola pizca de delicadeza.

Norman deja el libro en la mesa, y se pone de pie. El científico nota que sus orbes de cielo se han tornado oscuros y ya no lleva una máscara encima que oculte sus verdaderas intenciones ni aquella mueca que anuncia problemas y horribles desastres futuros.

(_Debe tener cuidado de ahora en adelante._)

—Seamos directos —habla el albino, rodeando el elegante escritorio. Ray se queda quieto en su lugar, esperando a que hable bien para entender la razón de su actuar tan repentino—. Tú me odias, ¿no es así?

El azabache rueda los ojos.

—Creí que había sido un poco obvio —bufa, sin un poco de temor para con el poderoso joven que tiene a unos pasos—. ¿Necesitas que choque contigo de nuevo para que lo notes?

Al contrario de conseguir una reprimenda, Ray ve que Norman se ríe con suavidad, como si hubiese escuchado un buen chiste. Pero a él no le causa ni un poco de gracia, puesto que hablaba totalmente en serio con lo de chocar y, quizás de paso, golpearlo.

Aunque debe admitir que la amenaza ha sonado un poco graciosa, la verdad.

—Sabes que si alguien escucha eso, te mandarán directo a un plato, ¿verdad? —comenta Norman, con calma y ligera advertencia.

El joven científico vuelve a bufar. Su fleco se alza un poco con el soplido, dejando ver por un segundo su otro ojo. Entonces sonríe de lado, sin demostrar el más mínimo temor en alguna de sus facciones.

—No es como si pudieran hacerlo. —Declara con seguridad.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no? —aventura, interesado y curioso.

—Posiblemente me quemaría vivo si sucediera eso. —Explica con total naturalidad, aunque un poco dudoso. Se rasca la cabeza, buscando a su vez algunas otras formas épicas de morir y llevar su cuerpo a las cenizas o a ser completamente inservible para un bocadillo demoníaco.

Norman ensancha un tanto más su mueca sospechosa, y se recuesta en el escritorio, sin dejar de ver al contrario.

—No temes suicidarte si es necesario. —Menciona en voz alta.

—Eso debería ser obvio luego de escucharme, ¿no? —Medio gruñe, aunque con demasiado desinterés añadido, que aún deja en su garganta una sensación algo penumbrosa. Al final cambia un poco su postura despreocupada, y cruza los brazos, terminando por lanzar una mirada retadora hacia su contrario—. No espero que un niño bendecido me entienda.

—Oh, pero sí te entiendo, Ray —alega, arrastrando el nombre en la última parte, como signo de amenaza y al mismo tiempo de genuina sociabilidad. El aludido simplemente le observa con desdén, no creyendo ni una pizca en sus palabras—. ¿No me crees?

—Eres un Ratri, se supone que tú-

—Ese apellido no asegura mi supervivencia —interrumpe, sin borrar su sonrisa. Ray traga pesado, sorprendido por la declaración tan burda y directa, que bien podría ser mentira pero;—. Lo que asegura mi vida es el que sea un buen peón y obedezca órdenes tales cuales se me impusieron. Si cometo algún error, también moriré en el plato de alguna bestia.

Ray no quiere creer en eso, pero le suena lógico si se trataba de ese clan de humanos tan sanguinarios y crueles (tanto como para atreverse a sacrificar niños inocentes por toda la eternidad sólo para salvar su propio pellejo).

Aunque le crea, en realidad, necesita pruebas. Pero sabe que no las va a conseguir de ese chico extraño y sospechoso a morir. Tendría que buscarlo todo solo si es que quería confiar plenamente en él, lo cual no era necesario ni le daba ganas, así que.

—Tú también quieres hundir este lugar, ¿verdad?

Y esa simple frase hace que todo su pensamiento se derrumbe.

La expresión helada y alegre que hace Norman le causa más escalofríos.

Y su coraza de mentiras heladas quiere quebrarse un poco.

_«¿En qué demonios me he metido de repente?»_

* * *

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Emma rápidamente se da vuelta, terminando de acomodar las sábanas por el tendedero, y se dedica a ver a la niña de pelo naranja claro que va corriendo hacia ella con muchas energías y algo de desesperación. No tarda entonces en notar que ella trae algo en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede, Carol? —pregunta suavemente, inclinándose para quedar a su altura en tanto le dedica una sonrisa dulce una vez la infante se detiene cerca suyo, jadeando por aire.

—¡Es que encontré un pajarito herido! —Anuncia un poco triste y eufórica a la vez, una vez se ha recuperado de su carrera. Entonces le enseña lo que trae oculto en sus manos, abriendo sus palmas juntas y dejando ver a un petirrojo pequeño entre ellas—. Estaba a un lado del árbol donde jugaba con los demás, ¡y John casi lo pisa!

—Oh, pobre... —murmura la mujer, llevando con delicadeza su mano a la avecilla y acariciando con suavidad la cabecita roja. Después vuelve a mirar a la niña, de manera emocionada—. En ese caso, ya que aún no puede volar por estar herido, ¿qué te parece si nos encargaremos de cuidarlo hasta que sane, Carol?

Los ojitos de la niña pronto se iluminan en gran ilusión, mostrando a su vez una cara emocionada.

—¡¿En serio, Mamá?! —exclama, feliz.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —afirma, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña de nueve años.

—¡Genial! Entonces iré a buscar materiales para hacer un nido de emergencia. —Anuncia, alejándose con rapidez de la mujer y dirigiéndose a la gran casa.

Emma la ve irse, y no borra su sonrisa en ningún momento, pero ésta se torna un poco triste al pasar de los segundos. Al final, termina soltándola por un instante, sin llegar a apartar sus orbes de verde prado del gran orfanato falso que se alza en medio del campo, que forma una distracción alegre y cruel para todos los niños que habitaban allí desde su supuesto nacimiento.

Suspira un poco.

Pronto siente un tirón ligero en su falda, y baja la mirada, curiosa, encontrándose con unos ojitos azules brillantes y un cabello idéntico al suyo, inclusive con aquella antena tan graciosa de la que no ha podido deshacerse con el pasar de los dolorosos años en ese lugar de pesadillas. Pero sus labios se curvan de nuevo en otra mueca de falsa y real felicidad en dirección a la bebé sentada sobre el pastizal.

—¿Qué pasa, Edith? ¿Tienes hambre?

La pequeñita solamente ríe divertida tras ver a su madre sonreírle, y Emma no puede evitar querer llorar un poco por ello.

(_Una vida en el Nunca Jamás es algo muy triste, y no había forma de escapar de los destinos que se avecinaban._)

Se inclina de nuevo, agarrándola en brazos con cuidado y dándole todo el cariño que es capaz de ofrecer con ese pequeño acto.

—Vayamos a preparar el almuerzo.

En silencio se dirige a la misma casa que le causa horribles pesadillas.

Pero antes de poder entrar, nota algo en la distancia.

Una persona se acerca. Un adulto.

Se horroriza por dentro, y por fuera, solamente mantiene una expresión calmada y feliz, como la madre alegre y amorosa que debe ser frente a los ojitos ilusionados de los niños inocentes que ahora son parte de su trabajo como verdugo.

La persona a lo lejos también sonríe de manera ilusoriamente cálida.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos, yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** -

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

V

* * *

—Niños, den la bienvenida a la Hermana Gilda. —Anuncia Emma, con una sonrisa animada y cariñosa, apuntando con una mano a la nombrada.

—Hola a todos. —Saluda la mujer de anteojos, portando en su cara una muy cálida expresión alegre. A su vez su cabello verde y corto llama la atención de los pequeños que le observan, y todos ellos devuelven el saludo con entusiasmo y grandes sonrisas animadas.

—Ella se quedará a ayudarme desde ahora —explica la pelirroja—. Así que espero que se lleven bien.

Los infantes asienten felices y entusiasmados con la idea, así que de inmediato se acercan a hablar con la mujer de dulces ojos grises y lentes muy redondos y graciosos. Todo el ambiente se vuelve ameno y muy alegre, tanto que hace a Emma sentirse muy bien, olvidando el inminente hecho de por qué se encuentra esa otra joven allí.

La Abuela Isabella se lo había dicho la noche anterior, luego del informe habitual en la radio.

«—63194, como ha habido algunas rebeliones en cuanto a las plantas, enviaremos a una segunda cuidadora a tu plantación. Según hemos descubierto, en Grand Valley cuatro Mamás dejaron ir a su ganado, y Grace Field no puede permitirse ese tipo de errores.»

Emma traga pesado, y hace una imperceptible mueca de enfado.

_«Ellos no confían en mí»_ se dice, molesta como pocas veces, y sigue observando a Gilda. _«Por eso la mandan a ella»_

Aunque tenían sus razones, tiene en cuenta ese hecho.

(_Y no es como si ella fuera capaz de matar a su propia sangre._

_No está dispuesta a convertirse en ese tipo de monstruo._)

No ignora en ningún momento la mirada brillante de la muchacha de ojos grises. A pesar de ello, no puede permitir que interfiera con los grandes planes que tiene para con la niña en sus brazos.

Edith no iba a ser devorada.

Así que con ese pensamiento, sonríe de nuevo hacia todos.

—Niños, la Hermana tiene que acomodar sus cosas en su habitación —anuncia, logrando que los pequeños se detengan de su atosigo hacia la de pelo verde—. ¿Podrían ir a jugar mientras la guío? Cuando vuelva, serviremos el almuerzo.

—¡Sí, Mamá! —exclama Carol, entusiasmada. Y agarrando las manos de los pequeños, los lleva hacia afuera junto con los demás.

Emma y Gilda los ven irse, y después ambas toman camino hacia las escaleras, pronto llegando al segundo piso en silencio.

Los pasos en el corredor son algo amargos para los recuerdos de la pelirroja.

—Escuché que fue asignada hace poco, señorita Emma. —Habla Gilda, cortando con el silencio.

—Así es. Hace una semana apenas —explica, con una pequeña sonrisa que finge un orgullo lleno de repudio—. Pero ya he logrado acostumbrarme y los niños a mí.

—¿Le agrada este tipo de vida?

La mayor se detiene de repente, y se gira un poco, dedicándole una mirada afilada y venenosa.

_«Todos son enemigos»_ se repite, aplacando al mismo tiempo el sentimiento doloroso que aflora con lentitud cerca de su corazón, junto con el miedo de que ese ente de forma humana se atreva a quitarle a la niña pequeña de sus brazos.

—No tienes que preguntar algo así cuando ya sabes la respuesta —suelta, de manera astuta, despistando un poco a su oponente y haciéndola titubear—. Esta es tu habitación —anuncia, apuntando con la mano la puerta que tienen enfrente—. Si quieres preguntarme algo, estaré abajo en la cocina.

Sin más, la rodea y se dirige de regreso a las escaleras.

—Señorita.

Se detiene ante el llamado.

—¿Está segura de que tenemos la misma respuesta?

Emma se abstiene de salir corriendo, y solamente continúa su trayecto con parsimonia.

Gilda sonríe enternecida y se acomoda las gafas.

Definitivamente, desde ese instante, ya nada sería fácil.

* * *

Es imposible no enloquecer en ese mundo.

Ray lo sabe perfectamente. Porque todos a su alrededor ya están locos.

Los demonios están locos. Las mujeres y cuidadoras están locas. Los científicos están locos. Los líderes humanos están locos.

Y él también está empezando a enloquecer.

(_No quiere eso._)

Así que solamente bufa en queja. Se siente un imbécil, pero no tiene ganas de hacer algo más que pasar sus ratos en aquel desolado y frío laboratorio de experimentación, observando los innumerables papeles llenos de anotaciones de otras personas. Y gracias a eso, por un momento, surca en su mente los recuerdos de su niñez, en todas las veces en las que se esmeró en sacar las mejores notas, lo que siempre lo llevaba en su comienzo a esconderse en algún lado a ahogarse en páginas de libros que un niño de su edad correspondiente odiaría desde el fondo de su corazón.

No tenía otra opción. No es como si fuera el ser más inteligente del universo. Tenía que estudiar. Aunque, al menos, en ese momento se mantiene en el rango más alto de científicos valiosos para los seres esos a los que sigue odiando con el pasar _tan_ lento de los años.

De pronto, la imagen del chico albino de la otra vez se hace presente, y una sonrisa ligera y cínica se forma en su rostro.

—Quizás a él no lo odie —dice para sí mismo, inclinándose en su asiento y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, quedando su mirada de ébano directo al techo—. Pero probablemente él es el más loco que pueda haber en este mundo tan asqueroso.

Ríe secamente, rememorando en tanto las palabras que le había soltado esa vez, en esa reunión tan poco ortodoxa que trataba sobre planear un derrumbe a la sociedad tan horrible en la que están sumidos, siendo humanos, y denigrados a ser simples aperitivos o esclavos sin oportunidad de libertad real, con riesgo de muerte constante marcada en los cuellos pintados con números.

Al igual que Ray, Norman portaba esos números que dejaban en claro su posición y el final al que caería si pisaba mal en algún lugar o movía de manera equivocada las piezas de ajedrez sobre de la tabla imaginaria en la que residen.

—Humanos que no pueden ser devorados... —recita, con cansancio, y luego tuerce la mandíbula en total hastío—. Qué estupidez pensar que algo así habría en este lugar.

—Señor.

Gira la cabeza en dirección a la voz, y pronto nota a su nueva ayudante personal, de pie en la puerta y sujetando una gran pila de papeles.

Una sonrisa diminuta surca sus facciones.

—Anna —la nombra con parsimonia, causando que la joven baje un poco la mirada, y sonría agradecida—. Trae eso acá, por favor.

Se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que ella entra y deja todo sobre el escritorio. Ray entonces se dedica a leer las primeras hojas, para luego tirar al suelo las que no le serían útiles, continuando rápidamente con las demás. En tanto, Anna simplemente observa curiosa y en silencio lo que su superior se encuentra haciendo. Además, también siente algo de preocupación cuando lo escucha empezar a murmurar algunas cosas extrañas y unos nombres que no logra descifrar del todo.

—¿Se trata de algo importante, señor? —se atreve a aventurar, con suavidad y un tono bajo.

El azabache la observa, y frunce el ceño. Ella empieza a temblar y regresa su vista al suelo.

—Siento haberlo interrumpido. Disculpe mi insolencia.

—No actúes como si fuera tu amo —gruñe, rodando los ojos. La rubia aprieta sus manos, sin saber qué decir. Él suspira con cansancio al verla temblar con más fuerza—. Sólo... no tienes que llamarme «señor» o usar honoríficos. Eso no se siente bien.

—Pero usted es mi superior —recuerda ella, alzando la cabeza un poco—. Si yo me atraviese a faltare el respeto, podría ser desechada y convertida comida.

Ray siente la ira carcomerle completo con demasiada rapidez, y golpea sus manos contra el escritorio, dejando los papeles justo allí y espantando a la chica en el acto, quien no puede sino volver a bajar la cabeza.

—Por favor, no digas cosas tan estúpidas —farfulla, sonriendo de manera torcida al mirarle. Pronto nota lo espantada que se encuentra la pobre, así que respira profundo, calmando sus nervios, y camina hacia ella, sintiéndose de paso un gran idiota por hallarse en una situación así—. Oye, no bajes así la cabeza.

—Pero-

—Anna, tú y yo somos humanos —la interrumpe, con un tono de lo más gélido pero a la vez cálido. De repente, él coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de cabellos rubios, causándole más temblores pero mucho confort—. Y ahora, mientras te encuentres bajo mi mando, no dejaré que mueras.

La muchachita abre grande los ojos, y luego su expresión de sorpresa se convierte en conmoción, logrando que pronto sus orbes azules dejen escapar muchas lágrimas. Su pálido rostro también se pinta en rojo y sus manos lo cubren, tratando de hacerse desaparecer como tantas veces deseó hacerlo en menos de un parpadeo.

Casi no hace sonidos, pero Ray puede notar que está llorando.

_«Las muñecas de cristal también lloran, eh»_

Rueda los ojos y chasquea la lengua, regañándose a sí mismo por su actuar. Pero no evita el abrazarle con una mano, en un infantil intento de consuelo.

—No habías oído esas palabras antes, ¿verdad? —pregunta con suavidad.

—No... —responde bajito y torpe, entre hipidos.

Él sonríe, satisfecho, aunque se vea como un completo insensible al estar haciendo algo así.

—Me alegro de ser el primero que te diga algo así.

_«Y posiblemente el único»_

(_Entonces quiere pensar que no todos podrían estar locos por allí._)

Sabe que nadie está tan demente como él— como para atreverse a decir que salvaría a otro ser humano con su propia vida.

* * *

—Norman, irás a Lambda. —Anuncia el hombre, con la perpetua sonrisa cínica y cruel en la cara, que a veces le causa escalofríos al muchacho albino.

Él, quien intenta no demostrar su horror ante el nombramiento de ese espantoso lugar al que alguna vez fue a ser experimentado —pero no como los demás, y eso es algo tan aliviadora que se siente asqueado de sí mismo por agradecerlo—, pasando sus días en una prisión blanca donde debía, día tras día, demostrar su valía mental y sus límites de inteligencia, los cuales a veces parecía no tener, y que ahora no supone de otra más que ignorar en recuerdos y asentir con la cabeza, mostrando a su vez una sonrisa pacífica. Aunque en el interior quiera gritar que no se atreva a enviarlo a ese lugar.

Un lugar tan espantoso y cruel.

(_Como él._)

—Entiendo, señor Peter —afirma con calma (contraria a su desesperado interior), y luego borra un poco la expresión inocente, mostrando una curiosa—. Pero, ¿podría saber para qué?

—Necesitan mejorar algunas cosas por allí, y tú eres perfecto para las pruebas —informa con total naturalidad, espantando y haciendo temer un poco más al joven—. Así que espero buenos resultados de ti.

—Lo comprendo —alega, cerrando los ojos por un unos momentos, para después regresar su helada mirada al superior—. ¿Cuándo saldré?

—De inmediato. Tú transporte está esperando afuera, no necesitas preparar nada, todo se encuentra allí. Que tengas un buen y seguro viaje, Norman.

Vuelve a asentir, y guardando silencio gira y se retira de la habitación. Una vez afuera camina con rapidez por el corredor, contrario a la salida.

Su ceño se frunce y tuerce la mandíbula en ira.

—Quiere deshacerse de mí... —murmura para sí mismo, llevando una mano a su pecho, habiendo captado la verdad tras las palabras suaves y la expresión de ese Ratri.

Lo había descubierto, pero no sabe cómo. Necesita pensarlo seriamente, pero no en ese momento. Sabe que no debe ni puede desperdiciar tiempo si es que quiere sobrevivir para acabar con todo ese mundo tan podrido, y en especial para hacer caer a ese horrible ser que no podría llamar humano nunca.

Una sonrisa llena de soberbia adorna su rostro entonces.

—No dejaré que lo logre tan fácilmente.

Entra a otra habitación, admirando lo que se halla dentro con seriedad y una pizca de alivio.

—Podría servirme.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** alv, amo este fic, porque me hace pensar hasta en el último y más pequeño detalle, para que así todo quede cubierto. Me hace apreciar incluso más el trabajo de Shirai-sensei y Posuka-sensei, ah *inserte un corazón*

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

VI

* * *

—Oh, lo encontré. —Alega un tanto sorprendido, sujetando a la vez una pila pequeña de papeles entre sus manos. Con esa ligera afirmación logra captar la atención de su compañera.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata? —aventura la rubia, acercándose delicadamente a él para observar desde lejos, cautelosa en todo momento aunque sintiendo bastante curiosidad por los supuestos papeles que han logrado sacarle una diminuta sonrisa de imperceptible satisfacción a su actual y extraño jefe.

—Son documentos del último experimento que se me encargó —explica Ray pacientemente, echando unos vistazos a cada página. Anna siente, comprendiendo, y él busca con ahínco entre todas las hojas—. ¿No quieres saber más? —sugiere, sin apartar la vista de su labor.

—No se me había permitido algo así hasta ahora. —Contesta, un poco apenada. El chico bufa y la mira seriamente, como preguntándole que si iba realmente en serio con eso, en especial luego de la charla motivacional que tuvieron hace poco tiempo y el discurso de confianza mutua que debía tener en cuenta.

Pero tan sólo recibe como respuesta unos ojitos azules serenos y un tanto confundidos. Así que se dice que es mejor dejarlo ahí por el momento, y concentrarse en su labor en encontrar lo que tanto había estado buscando desde hace días.

Lo halla, y agarra un único papel con muchas anotaciones, tirando lo demás hacia cualquier lado. Ella examina confundida ese actuar, pero no dice nada, sino que devuelve la vista a lo principal y trata de leer algo de lo que tiene la dichosa hoja que tanto había deseado el joven científico.

Ray abre grande los ojos al empezar a descifrar los datos allí escritos. Y una sonrisa torcida se forma en su cara con cada párrafo descubierto y la nueva información de la que había sido ignorante durante todo ese tiempo por dejar pasar las cosas como si no le importasen en lo más mínimo. Y, ha de decirlo, se siente un grandísimo estúpido por dejar pasar algo tan importante.

—Anna —la llama rápidamente, y ella le mira, esperando a su siguiente orden—, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra en este momento Norman?

La joven parpadea, confusa.

—No sé dónde se encuentra justamente ahora el joven Norman, pero sé dónde podría estar. —Responde, un tanto dudosa.

—¿Y eso es?

* * *

Varios golpes resuenan en todo el despacho, junto con algunos llamados que se podrían decir ligeramente hartos y desesperados, pero nadie los contesta. Así que las puertas se abren de golpe, dejando entrar a Ray, quien se halla más impaciente que nunca y con una mueca de fastidio puro.

—¡Hey! ¡Norman, te-!

Pero antes de que pueda acabar con su frase, lo que ve dentro lo deja un poco sorprendido y estupefacto.

Nada. Dentro del cuarto no había absolutamente nadie.

Curioso, busca con la mirada algún indicio, puesto que ese era el último lugar donde se suponía que debía encontrar al dichoso chico que formaría parte algún día de los líderes del mundo de los demonios. Más no logra encontrar nada más que unos papeles sobre el escritorio que recordaba tan pulcro, y la estantería hecha un gran desastre que de verdad no podría importarle menos.

Gruñe, fastidiado y desesperado como pocas veces. Maldice un par de veces antes de darse vuelta para salir de allí e ir a buscar en otro lado a ese imbécil que sigue sin agradarle ni un poco, pero que de verdad necesita ver lo antes posible, por asuntos que eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa tonta como su odio y ganas de incendiar toda la maldita Sede.

Sale de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza las puertas, haciéndolas resonar por todo el lugar y en los demás pasillos. Apresura el paso por el corredor con la finalidad de intentar hacer menos pesado el ambiente que se le forma en todo su rededor.

Hasta que alguien se interpone en su camino. Alguien a quien no puede ignorar como tanto le gustaría.

Chasquea la lengua, sintiendo la mirada helada de la mujer, que escanea cada movimiento que se atreva a usar desde ese instante.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquiere Isabella, usando un tono apático y poco común para con él, siendo que la mayoría de las veces era dulce y calmada a su lado. Algo como eso significaba que habría grandes problemas si es que no lograba ser astuto y poder engañarla correctamente.

Respira profundo, calmando su tormenta interior.

—Al laboratorio. —Contesta, neutro.

—¿En serio? —Ella enarca ligeramente una ceja y una sonrisa divertida se asoma por su semblante estoico, logrando tambalear la seguridad que Ray había sentido cerca—. Porque creía que irías a buscar a Norman.

El muchacho abre la boca, dispuesto a refutar contra eso. Pero se detiene al notar algo en la mano de su madre, y su mirada se oscurece.

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquiere, con la voz oyéndosele más fría y molesta que habitualmente.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a esto? —Pregunta con suavidad, alzando su mano y mostrando un pequeño interruptor, en tanto la bella y elegante sonrisa de dama sigue impresa adornando sus facciones—. Sólo interrogué un momento a la niña que estaba contigo.

—¿Que hiciste _qué_? —Gruñe, entre dientes, apretando los puños y acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer.

Ella no se inmuta, simplemente enseña los dientes, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver perder los estribos a su siempre sereno niño favorito.

—Tenía que saber dónde te habías metido y qué cosas estabas haciendo —explica pacientemente, notando la furia seguir emanando de esos orbes de plata que le parecen tan tiernos a pesar del tiempo que ya ha pasado de sus días de inocencia—. Es mi deber como madre el cuidar tu vida, ¿no?

—No digas estupideces —vuelve a gruñirle. Isabella ríe—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Quién? ¿48-?

—¡Ella tiene nombre! —Interrumpe, perdiendo por completo los estribos y arrebatándole de improviso el control de las manos. La mujer parpadea varias veces, mostrando una expresión confusa—. Se llama Anna, y no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar. Desde ahora, está bajo mi responsabilidad.

Seguido de eso, pasa a su lado y continúa su trayecto, dando grandes pasos que resuenan por el desolado lugar hasta perderse por completo.

E Isabella se queda allí, silenciosa y calmada, sintiendo un algo frío en el pecho. Pero regresa a curvar los labios en una mueca de dulzura y aceptación en tanto sus ojos se tiñen de nostalgia.

—Extraño los días en los que podía cuidarte mejor...

Finalmente, suspira.

* * *

Una vez más, abre otras puertas con fuerza, estampándolas contra las paredes blancas del cuarto. Por supuesto, no es eso lo que le interesa en un momento como ese, sino el hecho de que, apenas al entrar, ya puede notar el aroma a sangre en el ambiente.

—¡Anna!

La busca por el lugar, caminando apresurado entre las mesas que llevan encima muchos de sus experimentos y anotaciones pendientes, hasta lograr llegar a su objetivo, el cual se encuentra sentado en el suelo, la cabeza gacha y el rostro oculto tras sus rizos, y con chorros de sangre manchando desde su cuello hasta su pulcro delantal blanco.

Siente el horror trepar por su espalda.

—A-Anna...

La rubia alza la cabeza entonces, mostrando sorpresa y temor al principio, que cambia a un alivio genuino en cuanto logra discernir de quién se trata.

—Ray... —lo nombra, sonriendo dulcemente a la par que empieza a llorar—. Lo siento... Se lo dije, le dije dónde se encontraba. Es mi culpa.

—No, eso... —traga pesado, y se acerca, arrodillándose frente a ella para sujetarla del rostro. Preocupación es lo único que llega a captar dentro de sí, y se siente patéticamente débil—. Eso no importa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Esa mujer te hizo algo grave? ¿Y esa sangre de dónde es?

—Oh, no, yo estoy bien... —asegura, con la voz temblorosa. Pronto desvía la vita y lleva una mano a su oído izquierdo.

Ray nota que un hilo de sangre desciende por su brazo al hacer eso.

Le agarra de la mano, apartándola y viendo la herida bajo el cabello, justamente en su oreja, allí donde se alojan los transmisores.

Aprieta los dientes, sintiendo la furia emanando desde su interior. Tiene tantas ganas de matar a alguien.

—No es nada, señor... —afirma ella de nuevo, temerosa de la situación y de su incompetencia para con el científico y la Sede—. No necesita preocuparse. No es grave, voy a tratarlo y estaré bien, se lo aseguro. Incluso ya ha dejado de sangrar tanto, ¿lo ve?

—Eres una tonta.

—... ¿Eh?

—Que eres una gran tonta —farfulla, soltando un bufido de fastidio. Pero contrario a sus crueles palabras, pone con cuidado una mano sobre la cabeza rubia de la niña, regalándole han caricia suave—. Preocupándote por tu labor antes que por tu vida... Odio eso. La próxima vez que tengas que decidir entre tú o yo, ¿sabes lo que harás?

—Uh... ¿Ir a bus-?

—¡No! Maldita sea... —Niega repetidas veces, soltando improperios en voz baja—. Ugh... Eres desesperante. Ven, te ayudaré a limpiar la herida y hablaremos de tu seguridad personal después.

* * *

—Me alegra que se encuentre aquí.

Norman hace un pequeño asentimiento ante el hombre con bata blanca, pero no cambia su semblante de hielo, lo que causa ligeros escalofríos en las personas que se hallan alrededor suyo y de aquel doctor, aquellos quienes lo reconocen bastante bien y no sólo por ser la próxima cabeza de los líderes humanos que se quedaron por ese lado del mundo, sino también por el hecho de que ya había estado allí antes.

Esos eran recuerdos que nadie sería capaz de ignorar.

—El señor Peter me dijo que mi ayuda será necesaria para cierto caso —afirma finalmente con cautela, observando las reacciones del científico enfrente suyo—. ¿Entonces?

—Oh, por aquí —llama, señalando hacia su costado, caminando al próximo pasillo. Norman le sigue en silencio, esperando escuchar las siguientes explicaciones—. Verá, las instalaciones han sido ampliadas para una mayor cantidad de sujetos, pero creemos que existen fugas que no hemos logrado hallar con las construcciones. Así que necesitamos alguien que nos señale los problemas y nos dirija en nuestras nuevas labores —termina, dirigiéndole al final una mirada llena de sospecha—. ¿Y quién mejor que usted, el futuro líder, quien cuando apenas llegó ya había llegado burlar la seguridad varias veces?

Norman no contesta, no hace un solo sonido, no cambia su expresión. No tiene por qué hacerlo.

Tiene en cuenta que lo mejor era ignorar ese tipo de intentos de burlas.

—Entiendo que quiere lo mejor para el clan Ratri —habla sereno después de unos segundos de amigable paz, aunque de nuevo, logrando sorprender a los hombres que les siguen en silencio y causándoles más pavor del necesario. Frunce un poco el ceño, buscando una buena manera de ganar ante esa dura batalla mental—. Y por ello estoy a su disposición, dispuesto a confiar —sonríe amable—. Guíeme al lugar a donde debería llegar.

—Por supuesto. Venga por aquí, joven.

Norman sabe que se dirige a una trampa. Pero no es como si se encontrase sin una salida.

Todos se detienen finalmente ante una gran puerta de metal.

—Aquí se almacenan los nuevos sujetos —anuncia el hombre, señalando la barrera, a simple vista inquebrantable—. Todos y cada uno de ellos son los más valiosos, inteligentes y fuertes que alguna vez pasaran por nuestras manos, así que, por lo que es obvio que por ningún motivo debemos dejarlos escapar.

—Entiendo —acepta, mirándole con detenimiento. Pronto le dedica otra diminuta sonrisa llena de soberbia—. Me encargaré de mi trabajo.

El extraño científico asiente y luego hace una seña con la mano hacia una cámara de seguridad. Pronto las grandes puertas se abren lentamente, dejando ver adentro solamente oscuridad.

Su interior se remueve en terror, pero se contiene de demostrarlo, dando por fin el primer paso hacia adelante, adentrándose al cuarto secreto.

No se da vuelta en ningún segundo, ni siquiera quita la vista de enfrente, pero puede sentir las sonrisas de los hombres a sus espaldas, contentos con la vista de él entrando a la supuesta caída al inframundo.

(_Es ingenuo pensar que no están ahí ya._)

En consecuencia, también sonríe en cuanto las barreras vuelven a cerrarse.

Las luces se encienden y él entonces, finalmente, puede ver lo que hay dentro de ese asqueroso lugar que tanto quiere destruir.

* * *

—¿Necesita que la ayude en algo más, señorita?

Emma detiene el bolígrafo un segundo, y mira seriamente hacia Gilda, quien se halla sintiendo afable e inocente, lo cual es claramente falso de su parte. Así que simplemente le ignora y continúa con su labor, puesto que debe terminar el informe como se lo había ordenado ese escéptico científico que le entregó a Edith.

—No necesito nada más —asegura firmemente—. Puedes retirarte e ir a dormir. Yo haré una ronda nocturna antes de irme también.

—Entendido. Buenas noches.

Segundos después que la puerta cerrarse, y luego los pasos suaves en el corredor que se pierden de a poco hasta que solo queda silencio. Entonces ya puede relajarse y dejar caer la pluma sobre la mesa, sujetándose después el rostro, con los codos apoyados en el mueble. Siente demasiado cansancio, ni siquiera tiene ganas de ir a dar esa ronda, pero sabe que es su deber.

Aunque el cansancio no es exactamente físico. Su mente está a punto de explotar, luego de estar tanto tiempo planeando una ruta de escape viable y seguro para un niño ganado de Grace Field. Es algo muy agotador, inclusive más si se tiene en cuenta su posición en donde debe estar alerta en cada instante por cualquiera de los 38 niños que tiene en la casa a los que debe mantener contentos y distraídos, más la reciente integración de Gilda por órdenes de la Sede, la cual de por sí ya sospecha de las cuidadoras.

Nada está siendo fácil para Emma. Pero se alienta con la imagen de su pequeña Edith sonriendo fuera de un destino tan cruel como el suyo propio. Y tiene en cuenta que solo puede imaginar algo así, porque ella jamás podrá verlo gracias al hecho de haber aceptado su labor como verdugo de inocentes.

Suspira rendida, y tras erguirse regresa al trabajo, terminando de una vez el informe y tirándose de cara contra la mesa. Porque no importaba cuántos años tuviese, en el interior quiere seguir siendo aquella niña despreocupada de antaño.

—Desearía un poco de ayuda para esto...

No habría algo así, no importa cuánto lo ruegue.

(_O eso piensa._)

* * *

**Continuará.**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** tuve que reescribirlo, pero, uh... no fue tan malo, eh ;u;

Aunque tampoco es tan bueno como la primera versión, jaja _-cries-_

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

VII

* * *

Sus dedos golpean con suavidad el cristal, en un compás que se sabe tan de memoria como el hecho solo de existir. Es un tipo de melodía, pensaría alguien ajeno a su cabeza —que es siempre un enigma de ideas sin final adecuado sino con miles y miles de hilos entretejidos entre sí para acabar en un futuro incierto—, porque en realidad es algo complejo, es un lenguaje que pocos llegan a tomar como propio.

Oh, pero Norman sabe bien que esta vez es algo completamente útil.

—16194 —recita suavemente, leyendo con calma los números impresos cruelmente en el cuello del ser humano detrás del cristal, y también aquella marca en el pecho que simboliza la muerte cercana. Y no puede evitar sentirse dolido por ese desconocido—. Te prometo que te salvaré a ti. Y a todos los niños que han sufrido en este mundo.

Y continúa golpeando el cristal de manera acompasada.

Y de pronto se detiene. Una sonrisa conforme y ligeramente amarga acecha sobre su expresión de calma continua. Él gira, camina, y las zuelas de sus zapatos hacen eco en el silencioso laboratorio macabro.

Se detiene frente a las grandes puertas de metal que lo dejaron entrar a ese infierno disfrazado de salvación. Oye detrás suyo el aire comprimido escapar de la capsula del ser con el que ha mantenido una charla unilateral pero agradable, y después también le siguen los pasos suaves de carne que puede notar con facilidad.

Y ahora sí, su sonrisa se ensancha incluso más. Es pura alegría.

(_¿Es porque quizás ha conseguido un nuevo amigo? ¿O un nuevo esclavo? ¿O ambos?)_

No hay gruñidos, lo que le da una excelente señal. No necesita girarse para notar que aquel niño roto va a ayudarle a destruir ese horripilante salón de torturas.

—Ahora, ¿estás listo para pelear por la libertad?

Lo que le sigue a los pares de minutos tras abrir de nuevo las enormes barreras de seguridad, es la sangre de monstruos y demonios (porque no hay que confundir las especies, porque los humanos en contra de su raza siempre serán meros monstruos que han ignorado su humanidad, mientras que los demonios siempre pertenecieron al infierno) manchando aquel inmaculado santuario lleno de experimentos con sabor a carne podrida, sueños destrozados y llantos infinitos de tantos inocentes —con un poco de locura incluida para algo más de esperanza y rencor contra ello, ¿qué tal eso? ¡Oh, Norman por un momento cree que es un escenario tan bello de presenciar!

Está feliz de seguir vivo para ese instante.

Aunque tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que el disfrutar la vista de la masacre.

Así que se abre paso entre nuevos cadáveres que no podrían importarle menos y se encamina sereno hacia las celdas, para abrirlas todas. Y con ese lenguaje tan callado y bastante dulce (como una canción de cuna para niños asustados que desean dormir sin temer más al monstruo bajo la cama) les da órdenes específicas.

Por supuesto, entre sus filas, nadie pierde tiempo. Las horas son valiosas y ellos sólo pueden gozar de su efímera nueva libertad al lado de su nuevo salvador.

(«Pero se supone que los planes siempre tienen fallas, Norman.»)

* * *

—¡Mamá! —La voz animada de la niña resuena por todo el jardín. Emma pronto deja de mirar al cielo azul que en su mente es color rojo sangre, para verla a ella, acercándose corriendo y enseñando orgullosa el polluelo que han recogido hace días—. ¡Ya se encuentra mejor, ¿verdad?!

—Sí, al parecer sí —asiente la adulta, con una sonrisa que grita amor por todos lados, al menos a los ojos de todos los niños que le rodean—. Así que, Carol, una vez ya esté completamente curado, habrá que ver cómo vuela, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —La voz de la pequeña de pronto se ha tornado asustada. Sus ojos celestes miran de su cuidadora al pajarito sucesivamente, como si no terminara de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar—. Pero... Pero si vuela y se va... no volverá, ¿verdad?

Y ahora Carol le está dedicando una de esas miradas tristes que su corazón no puede soportar. Así que se inclina a su altura, y sonriéndole de manera reconfortante y paciente, pone una mano en sus mejillas de melocotón para empezar a explicarle claramente la razón de la libertad —que de vez en cuando ella también anhela.

—Carol, cariño, ¿a ti te gustaría quedarte encerrada en una jaula?

—Um... No. —Sincera seriamente, aunque confundida también.

—¿Ni aunque sea de oro?

—No. Igual sería una jaula, supongo. Y me sentiría atrapada.

—¿Y qué tal ver a tus hermanos alejarse de ti de a poco, fuera de la jaula?

—No. Eso tampoco me gustaría.

—¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir, de ser libre, de tener el poder de volar incluso, querrías estar dentro de esa jaula, o imposibilitada de decidir o desear escapar?

(_En este punto, Emma ya no sabe si está refiriéndose al ave todavía._)

—No... —murmura, triste y rendida. Regresa a ver al pajarito de alas rojas con lástima y culpa mezcladas—. Definitivamente no me gustaría una vida así.

La joven mujer se contiene de soltar esos gritos de agonía que siguen allí desde hace ocho largos años de descubrir la verdad de su existencia.

Y le sonríe a la pequeña.

—Entonces, lo entiendes, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Sí, lo entiendo, Mamá —acepta en voz baja. Suelta un pequeño suspiro para después reponer su sonrisa animada de siempre, esa que hace que la vida de su cuidadora no sea tan gris y helada como siempre ha sido—. Entonces, cuando se recupere, seré yo misma quien lo ayude a volar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, cariño —afirma orgullosa, acariciando los mechones naranjas claros de la infante—. Ahora ve allá a jugar. Te lo mereces por tu buen puntaje el día de hoy.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Mamá!

Sale corriendo, cuidando sus manos en todo momento, con toda la concentración que un niño podría tener. Y Emma está orgullosa de eso.

Aunque a su vez sienta algo amargo subir por su garganta.

Niega con la cabeza y se alienta en silencio a no dejarse caer. Respira profundo y se sacude el delantal blanco, dirigiendo una última mirada al tumulto de niños que juegan a las escondidas en el bosque. Después, forza una sonrisa dulce y se dirige a la casa, entra calladamente, saludando a sus pequeños y dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

Se detiene un momento frente a la puerta dela biblioteca. Allí encuentra a su forzosa compañera de trabajo, sentada en uno de los sofás, con un libro en el regazo y varios niños a su alrededor, escuchando atentamente lo que narra con voz aterciopelada, en tanto acaricia la cabecita café de otro infante y pasa página al mismo tiempo, sin titubear ni un sólo segundo a la interesante lectura. A la par, le dirige una mirada a ella, y la escanea con una rapidez eficiente y que causa escalofríos por su columna.

Emma camina de nuevo, sin prestar atención. Sigue sonriendo con dulzura genuina a los que siguen dentro de la mansión.

Hasta que se detiene al final del pasillo, frente a una puerta.

_«Gilda es eficiente»_ piensa con cautela, abriendo la puerta de su despacho y cerrándola tras de sí. _«Movimientos y reflejos agudos» _estudia, recordando las veces que la vio hacer varias actividades de una manera impecable y rápida. Su mano se desliza a su cuello y el collar que la lleva a su llave, para abrir la puerta que da a su lugar secreto detrás de su librero.

_«A pesar de su condición ocular, es capaz de notar movimientos sutiles y colores. Puede reconocer cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente a pesar de no tener lentes»._

La habitación es un tanto fría, pero pacífica. Se dirige a un armario, de dónde saca lo necesario.

Y una cuerda se estira entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que sus orbes de esmeralda brillan decididos.

—Pero no es nada de lo que no pueda encargarme.

(«Está decidido—»)

* * *

—Ray, hay algo que debes terminar.

El muchacho deja de jugar con la torre de lápices que ha creado, y observa desinteresado a su madre, a quien supuestamente debería tener total respeto al ser una de las mujeres más importantes del lugar.

Pero en realidad no le importa ese título. Sabe que no le afectará en lo absoluto, y tentar a la suerte deseando caer al vacío siempre es una buena forma de pasar los días en esa prisión eterna. Nada como la adrenalina de estar a punto morir para alegrar a un chico que ya ha visto demasiados niños caer frente a sus ojos, sin querer hacer nada al respecto.

Oh, y recordando eso—

—¿Hace cuánto fue la entrega de Cris?

Isabella no titubea. Ray en realidad no esperaba que lo hiciera realmente.

—¿Estás cambiándome el tema? —pero su voz se ha vuelto autoritaria.

Aun así, el joven adulto simplemente termina de poner cuidadosamente su bolígrafo rojo en la punta de la construcción.

—No —contesta tranquilamente, girando a verle con la cara tan inexpresiva y algo malhumorada de siempre—. De hecho, ese trabajo ya lo he terminado. Hace rato.

—No me esperaba menos.

—Así que, ¿hace cuánto? —repite, regresando a ver su obra de arte.

—Hace cuatro años —contesta finalmente. Ray no hace ningún ademán—. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora?

—Así que se fue a los diez años, eh...

Isabella lo oye reír, y no puede evitar la sensación helada en el ambiente.

No es enojo.

—Supongo que no pudo con los estándares para llegar a sus preciados doce años —suspira, tildando la cabeza a un lado y riendo otra vez—. Es una lástima. Por un momento creí que podría.

—Era inevitable —afirma, cansada—. Yo ya no pude criarlo.

—Supongo que es cierto, fuiste promovida por conseguir un producto de primera clase y una mente maestra, un esclavo más para esos monstruos, con el propósito de crear más ganado y llenar sus estómagos de carne de la mejor calidad que se hubieran imaginado —recita con cinismo, poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la torre. Gira un poco, observando a su madre con ojos chispeantes y apagados a la vez, y una sonrisa tan torcida como peligrosa—. ¿No crees que sea algo muy increíble? ¡Oh! El dios de este podrido mundo ha de amarte demasiado, ¿verdad? Tanta suerte, Isabella. Vivirás hasta envejecer.

—Ray, es suficiente —ordena severa. Pronto él borra su sonrisa y chasquea la lengua, girando su vista al desastre sobre su escritorio—. No me culpes de todos tus males.

—Como si fueras tan importante...

Unos golpecitos interrumpen la nueva reprimenda que ella estaba a punto de darle, y en cuanto Ray da la aprobación a la persona afuera, una cabeza rubia y una mirada azul muy silenciosa hacen presencia.

—Señor Ray, su compañero quiere verle —anuncia, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Al levantar la mirada, logra ver a la mujer de elegante vestido negro. Tiembla sin poder evitarlo y vuelve a bajar la cabeza—. B-buenas tardes, Madam Isabella.

—Llévame con ese idiota —gruñe el azabache, hablando antes de que su madre lo haga y cause alguna otra cosa que le saque de quicio. Pronto camina hacia la salida y estira del brazo a su asistente—. Tú vienes conmigo, no te apartes más de mí.

La puerta de cierra de nuevo. Isabella se queda sola, así que se permite suspirar y relajarse otra vez, sintiendo ligera melancolía.

Mientras tanto, Ray camina presuroso por los pasillos de las instalaciones, hasta que se detiene y entra a una habitación, junto con Anna. Cierra la puerta y encara a la persona que le espera allí.

—Smee —lo nombra, ligeramente hastiado, y camina hasta el viejo hombre de bata blanca—. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos. Espero que tengas una buena razón para llamarme de pronto.

—La tengo, aunque no pienso que dejar a alguien con ese uniforme cerca sería bueno. —Comenta sereno, observando de reojo a la chica rubia parada en la puerta, custodiando.

—No te preocupes, es de fiar —asegura, severamente. Smee asiente—. ¿Y bien?

—Me han descubierto —suelta secamente. Ray abre grande los ojos, bastante sorprendido, y dispuesto a hablar de inmediato para preguntar el ansiado _cómo, cómo demonios pudo suceder eso_. Pero el hombre le interrumpe;—. No me queda tiempo para explicar tan detalladamente como querría, porque están buscándome. Así que te doy esto.

Pronto alza un bolígrafo frente al rostro de Ray. Y éste, curioso y confundido a la vez, lo toma y examina.

No hay nada extraño.

—¿Y esto qué se supone que es?

—No es necesario que tú lo descubras —declara tranquilamente. El muchacho frunce las cejas, todavía muy aturdido—. Simplemente, deberás dárselo a un niño.

—Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Inquiere, ya finalmente sin saber cómo procesar los hechos—. ¿Dárselo a un niño? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hablas de uno de los niños aquí?

—Exactamente.

—¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso? ¿Y por qué a un niño? ¿Qué es tan especial en este bolígrafo?

—Sólo dáselo a alguien, cuanto antes —ordena, como última palabra. Ray no puede sino cerrar la boca y maldecir en el interior—. Y no hagas nada que arriesgue tu vida.

Ray se reiría en su cara si no le tuviera respeto por sobrevivir tantos años entre demonios y planeando salvar a los niños humanos de ese mundo.

Porque arriesgar su vida es lo que mejor sabe hacer.

—Entendido —viles mentiras. Aprieta el lápiz en su mano izquierda y sonríe cansado—. Ten por seguro que voy a entregarlo. Fue un placer conocerte, anciano.

Y Smee solamente puede sonreír satisfecho y ver irse al chico.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** se acerca el final :'^)

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

VIII

* * *

—Impresionante —suelta, quizás cínico, quizás sincero. Norman no quiere pensar realmente en la verdad de sus palabras puesto que siempre significaban cosas malas para él—. Realmente me parece increíble el hecho de que hubieras anticipado el que deseara matarte. Jamás pensé que los sujetos se pondrían de tu lado.

Ríe secamente. Su risa es como la de uno de esos monstruos y le martillea los oídos. Quiere cubrírselos y darse vuelta, ignorarlo a como diese lugar y apartarse para buscar la otra salida fácil de ese manicomio.

Pero eso es imposible, y él no puede comportarse como un niño.

_(No es parte del plan._)

Respira profundo. Su nuevo secuaz se halla detrás de él esperando a la más mínima orden que le dé.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Inquiere directamente, dando un paso al frente, poniendo ambas manos tras su espalda. Sus labios se curvan en una sombra de sonrisa altanera bien estructurada, o más bien, la más falsa que se hubiera podido crear—. Trataste de asesinarme. No creo poder seguir cumpliendo tus demandas luego de ese hecho.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—Los cobardes hablan mucho cuando tienen a alguien amenazando su cuello —se encoge de hombros, observando de reojo la pila de carne en una esquina. Siente náuseas—. Así que tengo pruebas y no tengo dudas.

Peter sonríe, y aplaude satisfecho.

16194 hace un movimiento pero Norman le detiene, golpeando después los dedos contra su palma de manera suave, imperceptible. Frunciendo el ceño, dirige una mirada cansada a su supuesto antecesor.

—Ya lo he dicho, impresionante —declara amablemente, hasta que su expresión se torna oscura y el ambiente helado—. Aunque espero que esta no haya sido tu única estrategia en contra mía. Sinceramente, si fuera de esa manera, terminaría como una simple rabieta de un niño malcriado.

—Destruí tu nueva granja de producción —alega como un dato amigable—. En la creabas cosas específicas para fortalecer tu gran ejército. No creo que sea una simple rabieta.

—Sí, ¿y qué hay después? ¿Vas a huir ahora, mientras yo me encargo de reconstruir este lugar? ¿Rechazarás tu puesto como la próxima cabeza del clan?

—Creí que eso era obvio —alega, volviendo a encogerse de hombros—. Y supongo que me iré.

Y apenas da vuelta, siente peligro desde cada dirección posible. Así que se detiene.

Ríe un poco.

—Así que no voy a poder irme, eh —comenta en voz baja, y regresa a mirar a Peter—. ¿Tan necesario soy para ti?

—De hecho no —declara desinteresado—. Quizás no lo sepas, pero tu cuerpo se está cayendo a pedazos.

Norman abre grande los ojos, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho.

—Es lo común, en unos diez años ya no aguantarás y morirás —explica como quien no quiere la cosa, tan tranquilamente que a Norman le da náuseas otra vez—. Traté de evitarlo, pero al usarte como conejillo de indias de este lugar era obvio que las consecuencias evitarían que fueses completamente sano.

_«Esa es una mentira muy descarada»_ se carcajea interiormente, con sequedad y rencor subiendo por su espalda. _«Desde el principio me quiso fuera»._

—No pienses que creo que eres inútil —pide casi amablemente—. De hecho, fuiste muy útil estos últimos ocho años, hasta ejemplar diría. Pero el problema, al final, era que parecía muy obvio. Al igual que mi hermano James, pensaste fervientemente en salvar la vida de los niños de este mundo. Eso lo arruinó todo.

El joven no necesita alzar la cabeza para notar las armas que apuntan en su dirección, desde tantas posiciones que hasta sorprendería.

¿Tanto miedo le tenían acaso?

—Y de verdad me duele decirlo, pero-

—Iré contigo.

Todo se vuelve silencioso. Peter parece procesarlo, y una vez pasan los segundos, hace una expresión confundida.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—Que iré contigo —contesta como si nada, y poniendo una mano en su pecho, sonríe cansado—. Dijiste que soy útil, ¿no es así? Y que, además, moriré en diez años.

—¿Y esperas que confíe en ti con eso?

—No quiero morir por una causa sin razón —aclara severamente—. Y si me queda poco tiempo, esperaría no arriesgarme. Estoy débil.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Esa es la diferencia entre James y yo, supongo —menciona pensativo, dando varios pasos hacia el frente hasta quedar cara a cara con Peter. Sonríe radiante, tan amable como se le conoce—. Así que, estoy dispuesto a entregarme ahora que sé que no hay remedio.

Entonces el hombre ríe, casi histérico. Y una vez se detiene, pone ambas manos en los hombros de Norman, quien no puede moverse pero tampoco sorprenderse.

—Me impresiona el poco espíritu libre que tienes —declara, con una sonrisa cruel—. Por supuesto, no es que me esté quejando. Saber que desde ahora serás un niño obediente me pone muy feliz.

—Entendido.

De pronto, el experimento desaparece. Pronto se escuchan varias cosas romperse a lo lejos, junto a los gritos de personas y armas. Peter vuelve a reír y Norman suspira.

_«Supongo que ya no podré verte, amigo» _dice como una despedida, en tanto camina detrás del hombre en dirección a su prisión original; Grace Field.

El lugar donde morirá.

—Sinceramente, no esperaba que fueras a entregarte tan rápido —comenta de pronto cuando ambos se hallan fuera del destruido laboratorio en llamas—. De hecho, hasta planeaba usar la amenaza de lastimar a alguien más.

—¿Lastimar a alguien más? —Repite, con una sonrisa un tanto torcida—. ¿Y quién podría ser esa persona?

—Mm... Alguien, que no conoces del todo, pero que seguramente amarías una vez la vieras —afirma animado—. O quizás a ese joven científico que es amigo tuyo, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Ray?

—No es mi amigo. Me detesta a morir.

—¿Y tú también?

No le contesta. Entra al auto silenciosamente.

* * *

El bolígrafo de cuadros gira entre sus dedos, uno por uno, de manera copiosa. Él en tanto, observa una pared mientras piensa y murmura mil y un cosas, mayormente probabilidades y momentos guardados en su perfecta memoria.

—¿En qué piensa? —aventura suavemente Anna, en tanto, deja una bandeja con dos tazas de té negro sobre el escritorio del chico.

—En qué niño sería útil para dejarle este bolígrafo —contesta seriamente, pronto regresando a murmurar. Hasta que se detiene de todo y abre grande los ojos—. Ella podría ser...

—¿Ya decidió a alguien?

Ray sonríe y gira, viéndole orgulloso, obviamente de sí mismo.

—Tengo alguien en mente, que estoy seguro, nos será realmente útil. Pero para poder entregarle el bolígrafo, habrá que esperar a que crezca un poco más.

—¿Crezca un poco más? —repite, curiosa, entregándole una de las tazas con té.

—Así es —afirma, agarrando y bebiendo sin tomar en cuenta la temperatura—. De hecho, es un pro– _es un niño_, creado con ADN específico de personas que, según sé por sus datos, tienen excelentes genes.

—¿Inteligencia y capacidad motriz a base de herencia genética?

—Esa es mi área —alega tranquilamente, dando otro sorbo—. Y el suje– _el niño_, con el que estuve trabajando, ahora mismo tiene un año. Cuando cumpla sus cinco años será un buen momento para darle el bolígrafo.

—¿Está seguro? —Pregunta, dudosa—. ¿No sería muy joven todavía?

—No, de hecho, sería perfecto. Cuando tenga esa edad podrá pensar por sí mismo. Y si es necesario, le contaré la verdad de este lugar, aunque lo veo poco probable de ser útil.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacer algo así? ¿Puede ir a una granja siquiera?

—Hay chequeos médicos cuatro veces al año, al comienzo de las estaciones. Voy a ir como un doctor. Será perfecto.

—Oh, entiendo.

Unos golpes fuertes en la entrada hacen que Anna casi deje caer su taza de té. Pronto Ray se levanta de su asiento y camina presuroso a atender, encontrándose con quien menos quisiera ver en ese momento.

—Madre.

—Ray, ¿tienes la muestra? —Inquiere con una sonrisa que amenaza con hacerlo salir corriendo—. Es necesaria para los preparativos.

—Sí —gruñe, dando media vuelta para agarrar lo necesario de un escritorio y dejárselo en manos de la mujer—. ¿Y se supone que este es tu trabajo?

—No me gusta estar mucho tiempo tras un escritorio —declara afable—. Me agrada más el trabajo de campo.

—Sí, ya veo.

—Ese es un lindo bolígrafo —alega, causando que el azabache quede estático y apriete con fuerza el objeto en su mano—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? No lo había visto antes.

—Me lo dio... un compañero. —Responde, tratando pesado y obligándose a mostrarse impasible para no levantar sospecha. Aunque la mirada amatista de la mujer declara que está estudiándolo con cuidado, así que no puede dejarse titubear.

—¿El que resultó ser un traidor?

Ray quiere cerrar la puerta, decirle que si ya no tiene nada más que hacer e ir de inmediato a otro cuarto a esconderse. Justamente en ese orden.

Pero sería malo porque de nuevo no sería normal en él.

—No, otra persona —aclara tranquilamente, o simulando con maestría. Isabella pronto demuestra relajarse—. Y si eso es todo lo que necesitas, con permiso, debo terminar otras investigaciones.

—Espero que sea eso solamente, Ray.

Y se va. Ray cierra la puerta lentamente, y recuesta su frente contra la madera, soltando el aire que estuvo reteniendo ante el tenso ambiente.

Anna sólo puede observar preocupada a su jefe, sin saber qué decir para animarle.

—Cambio de planes.

Ella vuelve a ponerse alerta, esperando paciente a que el chico la mire de nuevo.

—Iremos cuanto antes a una de las granjas, antes de que Isabella descubra la verdad de este bolígrafo.

—Pero, entonces, ¿a quién se lo darás?

—Eso ya lo veré. Lo principal aquí es que no me descubran a mí.

—Oh, entiendo.

—No me malentiendas, Anna —bufa, caminando hasta ella y entregándole el objeto con cuidado en las manos. Ella lo sujeta, firmemente, y le mira en silencio y curiosa—. Que me descubran no es una preocupación, o al menos, no lo era hace un tiempo.

—¿Ah, no? —aventura, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Si yo muero ahora, tú también podrías morir —aclara severamente, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza para acercarla a su pecho, en un torpe abrazo que él no quiere considerar como tal—. No puedo dejar que mueras, ¿entendido?

—¿Puedo... preguntar por qué?

—No, no puedes —niega secamente, apartándose con cuidado y sonriendo de lado. Ella sigue sin comprenderle del todo—. Ahora prepárate. Pronto empieza la primavera y las asquerosas flores tienden a causar muchas alergias. Es una buena oportunidad.

—¿Sabe a qué plantación ir?

—A la número tres —contesta como si nada—. Según sé, allí crían a los mejores.

—Entendido —hace un asentimiento con la cabeza, y después se dirige a la salida—. Prepararé lo necesario, señor.

—Que no me llames señor. —Ordena de mala gana, sorbiendo más té.

Anna ríe suavemente y guarda el lápiz en su bolsillo.

* * *

Golpea su dedo índice contra la madera de su escritorio. Recuesta su barbilla contra su mano mientras se apoya en el codo, y observa desinteresado el techo.

—Diez años de vida, eh...

Se detiene, y curvando sus labios en otra sonrisa dulce, decide recostarse contra el respaldo del cómodo asiento.

—Es más que suficiente.

Respira profundo, dándose ánimos para continuar. Después vuelve a erguirse en el asiento y observa el cúmulo de papeles que tiene que ordenar. Hace una mueca, puesto que el trabajo de oficina había sido por un momento olvidado totalmente. Y eso que sólo había pasado un par de días o algo así.

Aunque en Lambda uno nunca estaba seguro del tiempo que pasaba.

Suspirando, se dedica a ordenar el lugar. Pronto halla un sobre escondido entre la pila más pequeña casi escondida a simple vista.

Norman sabe que ese documento debía de ser importante y solo para él. Así que enseguida se dedica a leer lo que se halla en la supuesta carta. No va a admitirlo, pero le gustaría que fuese de algún amigo o admirador, mejoraría su desagradable día.

Aunque, al leer los primeros párrafos, entra en la cuenta de que es posiblemente lo opuesto.

—Un humano perfecto.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	9. IX

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** -

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

IX

* * *

—Ya me voy —anuncia, terminando de acomodar en su maletín los elementos necesarios para hacerse pasar por un genuino doctor de la Sede. Lo cierra, y mira a Anna de reojo—. ¿Tienes el bolígrafo?

Ella asiente y lo saca de su bolsillo, entregándoselo en las manos en silencio. Aunque su expresión dicta algo de duda y miedo. Ray no puede ignorar eso.

—¿Sucede algo? —aventura directamente, terminando de acomodar el objeto en un bolsillo oculto de su bata.

—Para ser de ayuda, me gustaría acompañarle. —Pide seriamente, aunque como siempre, con ese tono bajo y sutil.

—No puedes —declara estrictamente—. Necesito a alguien que se quede aquí para que pueda informarme de todo mientras no me encuentre. Posiblemente traten de retenerme en la casa al no haber avisado que iría, y tratarán de descubrir la razón a toda costa. Por eso, volveré a lo mucho en dos días. ¿Podrás estar bien mientras tanto?

Ella asiente en silencio.

—Bien —suspira. Sus manos tiemblan un poco ante el temor de dejarla caer mientras no se encuentre observando. Sabe que las mujeres no la tienen fácil en ese mundo, menos si parecen indefensas como Anna—. Mantente alejada de Isabella a como dé lugar —advierte, agarrando el maletín para dirigirse rápidamente a la salida—. Y evita hacer contacto con alguien de la seguridad.

—Entendido, señor.

El azabache se detiene en la puerta y suelta otro suspiro, esta vez sonando cansado.

—Mi nombre es Ray, ¿de acuerdo?

Y sale de ahí. La jovencita sonríe cálidamente.

—Entendido, Ray.

* * *

—Edith se parece un poco a mí.

Emma acaricia la cabeza naranja de la bebé que duerme en la cuna y después mira a Carol, la que ha soltado el comentario. Su carita es la de alguien que está pensando seriamente en la situación que tiene enfrente, y no puede evitar reír por ese mismo hecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Mamá? ¿Qué es lo que te causa risa? —pregunta curiosa, regresando a verle.

—Nada, nada —asegura en voz baja, moviendo una mano en ademán de dejarlo pasar, aunque la niña no parezca contenta con esa respuesta. Después, vuelve a mirar a la pequeña durmiente—. Es sólo que tienes razón. Se parecen.

—¿Verdad que sí? —de nuevo, se muestra emocionada, olvidando su anterior duda.

—Aunque no creo que ella tenga la costumbre de salir corriendo a cada rato por toda la casa. —Menciona, tocando con suavidad la nariz de la pequeña.

—Hey... —se queja, riéndose un poco.

La adulta también ríe junto a ella. Pero su risa es interrumpida al notar los pasos apresurados que hacen presencia desde el pasillo, hasta dar con un niño asomándose por la puerta, portando una expresión bastante emocionada.

—Mamá, Mamá —llama el infante, acercándose hasta ella. Emma espera pacientemente a que retome el aire luego de su carrera repentina—. Mamá, hay alguien viniendo hacia acá.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se borra, pero aunque sienta temor, sigue mostrando una expresión dulce para con los niños.

—Iré a ver quién es. ¿Puedes llevarme, John? —pide suavemente. Pronto, el infante le toma de la mano para estirarle con prisa a la salida.

Carol le sigue poco después, también curiosa de toda la situación.

En el jardín, Emma puede ver a Gilda a lo lejos en el bosque jugando a las escondidas con los demás pequeños, por lo que supone que está ajena a la nueva intrusión, y puede calmarse. Así que centra su atención a la reja que se alza a lo lejos, logrando divisar cerca a una persona que se acerca caminando.

No tarda nada en reconocerla. De hecho, sería imposible para ella olvidar esa expresión helada y ese poco común corte de pelo. Aunque está bastante confundida por el hecho en sí de verlo entrar a la plantación, teniendo en cuenta que no había recibido aviso de que iría.

Así que no puede evitar sospechar.

—John, ¿esperarías adentro? —pide suavemente, y el pequeñín, haciendo un puchero antes, obedece.

Pasa cerca de un minuto, y pronto ambos se encuentran cara a cara por segunda vez. En esa ocasión, él no le entregaría a otro niño y eso de cierta manera le aliviaba.

—¿Alguna razón para que visite sin avisar? —inquiere directamente, usando su mejor faceta de mujer inquebrantable y fría, la que nunca deja ver frente a sus queridos hijos.

Él rueda los ojos antes de contestar.

—Es inicio de primavera —anuncia como si fuera obvio—. Se supone que a cada cambio de estación viene un doctor. ¿No se suponía que sabías de eso?

—Lo sé perfectamente —afirma severa—. Pero no recibí aviso de su llegada, así que debo de decir que es una sorpresa no muy grata. Es mejor si los niños, y yo, mantenemos un estado de calma, sin sorpresas fuera de lugar.

—Es una visita médica —alega entre dientes—. No hay que armar un drama por ello.

Emma quiere decirle que puede irse al demonio, pero sus años de supresión a sus propios impulsos hace que simplemente asienta y dé la vuelta, dando la aprobación para que continúe con su labor, sabiendo que esa persona estaba ligeramente más arriba que ella en estatus y sería bastante peligroso recibir su enojo.

Más tarde, manda llamar a todos los niños y a Gilda a la casa, con la excusa de que había alguien a quien debían conocer. Y una vez todos dentro, Emma se dispone a presentar al nuevo (intruso) invitado del orfanato.

—Él es el doctor Ray —anuncia animadamente, con una sonrisa que simula completa calma y alegría. En cambio, él solamente hace una expresión que varía entre el fastidio y el aburrimiento—. Viene a hacer la visita y revisar que no estén enfermos. Así que sean amables con él y también obedientes, ¿de acuerdo?

El coro de niños le dedican un gran sí a su cuidadora, y segundos después la mayoría de infantes se hallan rodeándolo y haciendo miles de preguntas, a las que él simplemente contesta de manera monótona y corta, generalmente con mentiras.

—¿Quién de ustedes sufre de alergias por las flores? —inquiere seriamente, cambiando de tema una vez las preguntas se vuelven más difíciles.

Porque le habían preguntado por qué era tan atractivo a pesar de ser hombre.

No tiene idea de quién fue, pero está seguro de que no fue una de las niñas.

Mientras tanto, Emma se reiría y premiaría a Alex por ser siempre tan directo con lo que piensa acerca de las persona a tal punto de decirlo en voz alta con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Pero como se supone que es una adulta madura, deja escapar una sola sonrisa. Aunque a su lado, Gilda no demuestre la misma expresión.

—No hubo aviso de su llegada —declara con enojo disimulado. La pelirroja hace un sonido vago de afirmación—. Es peligroso confiar en él. Hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

—Yo estoy a cargo en este lugar —informa secamente, logrando hacer titubear a la de anteojos, y bajar la mirada—. Yo decido de quién desconfiar y lo que habrá que hacer con lo sospechoso. Tú solamente eres mi apoyo y harás lo que yo te pida.

—Entendido.

Por supuesto, a Emma no le agrada del todo usar esas palabras contra un ser humano que ha sufrido lo mismo que ella, pero tiene muy claro que es necesario si quiere mantener su puesto y conseguir salvar a su niña. Así que, armándose de las fuerzas necesarias, gira a ver a su compañera.

—Prepara una habitación para el invitado. Si queremos saber la razón de su llegada sorpresa, habrá que descubrirlo por cuenta propia si no queremos molestar a la Sede.

Gilda asiente y prontamente va a cumplir su labor. La pelirroja, en tanto, examina las reacciones del muchacho que se encuentra hablando de cosas complicadas y respondiendo preguntas médicas a los niños, usando un tono más hosco que cualquier doctor que hubiere visto antes. Pero puede notar a simple vista que, a pesar de eso mismo, deja entrever su comodidad con todos los infantes.

* * *

—Se quedará, ¿no es así?

Sus pasos son acompañados por las botas del hombre, y entonces ambos se detienen en medio del pasillo. Él tilda la cabeza a un lado, con la cara tan inexpresiva de siempre.

—¿Acaso tengo opción?

La sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de la muchacha deja ver que claramente la respuesta es negativa.

—Usted no es simplemente un pediatra, lo sé muy bien —afirma con calma, rodeándolo para abrir la puerta de la habitación que ha mandado preparar, y haciéndose a un lado para que entre—. Fue quien me entregó a Edith cuando fui ascendida. Se supone que los doctores encargados de eso no tienen contacto con los niños nunca más.

—¿Edith? —es lo único que pregunta, entrando al cuarto y dejando el portafolio sobre una mesa.

—53705 —aclara, con la voz un tanto amarga al recitar ese número. Él chasquea la lengua—. Así que, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Tenía curiosidad —comenta naturalmente. Se abstiene de soltar algo sobre que necesita investigar más al ganado (para ver quién sería apto para dejar el lápiz de Minerva)—. Quería ver con mis propios ojos cómo crían aquí.

Por supuesto, él sabe perfectamente cómo se encargan de mejorar la calidad, puesto que ha vivido como uno de ellos. Aunque esa mujer no tiene por qué saber algo como eso cuando puede sacar ventaja de la ignorancia.

—Mañana me-

Un llanto interrumpe su oración, y antes de poder darse cuenta, la cuidadora ha salido disparada del lugar. Curioso y confundido por ese actuar tan repentino y poco habitual de la calma que consta a las Madres, sale del cuarto y sigue la misma trayectoria que ella hasta dar con otra habitación.

Un poco sorprendido, se encuentra con los ojitos azules de una niña pequeña en brazos de Emma. Misma mirada inocente que reconoce desde hace tiempo y le parece tierna todavía.

—Tranquila, cariño —arrulla la pelirroja, acunando dulcemente a la bebé, quien ha dejado de llorar pero que sigue un tanto triste y quizá hasta asustada—. Mamá está aquí.

Ray por mera inercia da varios pasos hacia el frente, sin dejar de examinar las reacciones de la infante. Cuanto finalmente se halla lo suficientemente cerca, se detiene y guarda completo silencio. Se queda casi en blanco.

_«Ha... crecido desde la última vez que la vi»._

Aprieta los labios, y detiene su mano de acariciar esas mejillas regordetas y tiernas. Frunce el ceño, y mira a la adulta, quien hace caso omiso de su presencia.

—¿Es habitual que llore? —inquiere directamente, disimulando totalmente su preocupación.

—No realmente, pero cuando despierta por una pesadilla, sí.

—¿Pesadilla? ¿Tiene pesadillas? ¿Cada cuánto? ¿Muy a menudo?

Emma alza la cabeza para verle, dejando entrever una cara de extrañeza y sorpresa mezcladas. Ray entonces entra en la cuenta de que ha sonado justo como no quería sonar: preocupado por el bienestar de la niña. Así que, un poco avergonzado, da un paso hacia atrás y mira hacia cualquier otro lugar.

Aun así, la fémina no le quita los ojos de encima.

—¿Le preocupa Edith? —interroga suavemente.

El joven abre la boca, dispuesto a contestarle, pero pocos instantes después la vuelve a cerrar. Su indecisión hace que ella esta vez frunza el ceño, curiosa.

—No es que me preocupe _específicamente_ por ella. —Excusa, incómodo, aclarándose la garganta y evitando el contacto visual.

—Fue usted quien la cuidó en su primer año de vida, según sé.

Ray se siente atrapado. Ni siquiera puede alzar la cabeza. Quiere huir.

—¿Se ha encariñado con ella, acaso? ¿Ha venido hasta aquí para verla?

Él chasquea los dientes, y con una mueca de hastío, niega.

—Solamente vine a-

Pero en cuanto vuelve a ver la mujer, ya no encuentra a aquella que le recuerda a su madre, como un muro incapaz de traspasar no importaba cuántas veces le buscara el final. Ya no se ve como el depredador feroz con colmillos y a punto de saltar a su cuello para matarlo y salvar sus dominios.

Ahora solo hay una joven con una sonrisa amigable y unos ojos agradecidos, por algo que no logra entender.

—Entiendo.

Ella da vuelta y con cuidado deja a la dormida bebé de vuelta en su cuna, y en silencio la observa. Ray sabe que ahora mismo está dejando ver un lado débil. Ambos lo hacen, casi inconscientemente.

Apretando la mano dentro de su bolsillo, y reprendiéndose cruelmente por sus siguientes y realmente arriesgadas acciones, camina hasta quedar al lado de la chica y le tiende el bolígrafo.

Ella, confundida, mira el objeto con curiosidad, y después a él.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Quieres salvarla también, ¿no es así? —Habla secamente, a lo que muestra una cara de horror, sin saber cómo contestar—. Usa esto, no dejes que absolutamente nadie lo vea. Cuando sea el momento, deberás dárselo a ella. ¿Entendido?

Emma agarra rápidamente el lápiz.

—Entendido. —Afirma decidida.

Ray lo puede ver entonces, que no se ha equivocado del todo, y que la muerte todavía no piensa aparecérsele enfrente.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que necesite el doctor?

Ante la voz intrusa, ambos quedan tiesos en sus lugares. Emma se reprende por no haber prestado atención al entorno ni predecir que ella aparecería.

Respira suavemente y esconde el bolígrafo en su espalda al mismo tiempo que gira para ver a Gilda, sonriente. Él también gira apenas, sin dejar de observar a Edith.

—No, por ahora nada. —Contesta distraídamente.

—Bien. Entonces me retiro.

Cuando oyen los pasos alejarse, pueden respirar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Gilda aprieta los dientes, sintiendo la rabia carcomerle de a poco.

—Ella está planeando algo —se dice en voz baja, pensativa. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción surca su rostro—. Y yo voy a desenmascararla.

Día y medio más tarde, Ray estaba preparado para irse. Por órdenes de Emma, Gilda no pudo detenerle como esperaba para sonsacarle información o ponerla de su lado. Los niños lo despidieron alegres, contrario a él que siempre se mostraba estoico.

Y Edith reía cada vez que le veía, así que eso hizo más difícil su ida del lugar. Pero una vez fuera de la burbuja de fantasía, tiene claro que su vida sigue en peligro y la de todos con él.

—Misión cumplida. —Festeja una vez se halla ya frente a las rejas y observando el oscuro pasillo. Por primera vez en varios días, sonríe realmente satisfecho. Al menos, sabe que Emma es de fiar puesto que comparten su deseo por hacer caer ese territorio de muerte pintada como una vida alegre.

Camina con calma dentro del corredor.

_«¿Qué habrá hecho Anna mientas no estaba?»_

* * *

**Continuará.**


	10. X

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** -

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

X

* * *

—Ya regresé —suspira el muchacho, entrando pesadamente al laboratorio y tirando a un lado su bolso. A la par, se quita la bata blanca y la cuelga en un perchero cercano—. Es horrible trabajar con niños. Estoy exhausto.

Debido al silencio que le sigue a sus palabras, se da cuenta de que está solo en el cuarto. Entonces se da una palmada en la cara.

—Creo que me acostumbré a tener su compañía... —comenta para sí mismo, refiriéndose a la presencia de la chica rubia. Deja de lado ese pensamiento enseguida, evitando sentirse sentimental, y va a sentarse a su escritorio.

Pasan los minutos. Él se encarga de ordenar el desorden que tiene enfrente, pero por más distracción que quiera evitar para centrarse en su labor, no puede evitar extrañarse al no ver la entrada de su asistente a la habitación.

_«¿Debería buscarla?»_ se pregunta un momento. Justo después, se queda paralizado, y suelta una carcajada. _«No. Eso sería tonto. Seguramente vendrá después»_ se convence, regresando a trabajar.

Unos minutos más tarde se encuentra revisando los demás laboratorios y pasillos en busca de la muchachita, teniendo en su cabeza la preocupación de que algo realmente malo le hubiera pasado mientras no estaba.

—¿Anna? —Llama, curioso, adentrándose en otro cuarto que, según sabe por medios confidenciales, es el de la rubia. Se detiene un momento a observar el simple lugar que le rodea, notando lo insanamente ordenado que se encuentra.

Sale rápidamente de ahí. Obviamente, no está.

No tenía idea de dónde más buscarla.

—¿Y si la transfirieron?

Se detiene a mitad del corredor, abriendo grande los ojos y quedando fijos en la nada. Miles de pensamientos pesimistas surcan su cabeza y le obligan a tomar su última opción.

Desertar de buscarla. Porque era claro que ya no la encontraría, de todas maneras. No cuando la descuidó creyendo que estaría bien.

—¿Preocupado?

Mira a la mujer, con cansancio. Ella sonríe dulcemente y se acerca, con una mano haciendo a un lado con suavidad el fleco largo que cubre su ojo izquierdo. Le dedica una caricia en la mejilla, y eso no logra despertarle de su trance.

Hasta que lo hace y trata de apartarse.

—Hace tiempo que no veía esa cara en ti —comenta de pronto, apartando el tacto y dedicándole algo así como una mirada cariñosa. Ray quiere hacer una mueca y largarse, alejarse de ella—. ¿Tan importante es esa niña para ti?

—No sé de qué hablas —gruñe—. Pero no estoy de humor para charlar de cosas inútiles.

Antes de que pueda huir, ella sujeta su brazo impidiendo su escape.

—¿Acaso no quieres saber dónde está Anna?

El azabache aprieta los dientes después de sorprenderse por esa declaración.

Eso no podía ser cierto—

—¿Qué hiciste con ella de nuevo? —Inquiere, fríamente, conteniendo su ira. Isabella ríe sutilmente—. Te dije que no te acercaras.

—No me puedes dar órdenes, eres mi hijo —recita con soberbia. Él frunce el ceño pero queda callado—. Y en cuanto a tu amiga–

—No es mi amiga —interrumpe, frívolo—. Los amigos son inútiles.

—A mí no me puedes engañar —declara, segura. Ray rueda los ojos otra vez—. En fin, ella ya está en un mejor lugar.

Entonces él siente su mundo tambalearse, y piensa que sus rodillas están a punto de convertirse en gelatina. Su mirada se torna casi desesperada y una mueca torcida hace presencia manchando su cara inexpresiva. Apenas siente la presión a su alrededor.

Y el corazón martillea con fuerza contra su pecho. Pero es demasiado doloroso como para ser normal.

—¿Qué...? —Y si voz sale como nunca quiso; es débil, frágil y cargada de temor. Todo él pareciera desmoronarse frente al imponente espectro con forma de dama con aura de muerte. Así que, torpemente, no puede hacer nada más que apartarse, con una expresión lamentable en la cara—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—No. —Suelta tranquila, sin titubear su dulce mueca. El muchacho cree que puede verla convertirse en un monstruo de a poco, y nota realmente los hechos.

Isabella siempre supo que en algún momento dejaría sola a Anna, y entonces tomaría la oportunidad de quitarla del camino cuanto antes.

_¿Cómo no pudo notarlo?_

—De hecho, ella no podría estar mejor —prosigue, con falsa afabilidad—. ¿No estás feliz, Ray?

_¿Por qué no fue más cuidadoso?_

—¿Qué si estoy feliz? —Repite, aturdido. Sus manos se deslizan hasta los hombros de la mujer y se detienen cerca de su cuello. Hay una especie de gesto de histeria y dolor mezclados, puesto como una sonrisa bastante macabra—. ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

Isabella no se inmuta ante el peligro que trae encima las reacciones de su hijo, la amenaza contra su existencia que crean esas manos entornándose a su cuello de a poco, tanteando con cuidado a que encaje para terminar rápido.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy feliz ahora? —Pregunta, sinceramente, sin pensar correctamente en las palabras que debiera soltar frente a esa mujer—. ¿Es una broma? Yo... Yo ahora estoy...

Ella tilda la cabeza y pone sus manos sobre las de él.

—¿Ahora estás triste?

Supone que sus ojos brillantes en lágrimas son prueba de ello. Así que espera, con paciencia, a que esas mismas manos que antes recordaba pequeñas terminen por aflojarse hasta casi caerse, junto con él, quien no tiene de otra que finalmente rendirse. Aunque ella evita que se caiga.

—Sí quieres a esa niña, Ray. Tienes un buen corazón, hijo —afirma en voz baja, casi como un importante secreto. Él no hace sonido alguno en respuesta—. Aunque lo niegues, es imposible ocultarlo. Esa es una cruel debilidad aquí, y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque era lo necesario para que sobrevivieras.

Ante esas palabras, se aparta bruscamente y le da la espalda, empezando a alejarse.

—No hagas una estupidez.

No la escucha más. Y encerrarse un rato en su cuarto, con gasolina y unos cerillos le parece una idea tan genial que quiere hacerlo de inmediato. Sólo que no tiene los productos a la mano y por ello no podrá acabar incendiándose junto al resto del laboratorio.

Sólo le queda rendirse, porque ha fallado tan patéticamente que incluso se reiría de sí mismo.

(«Tan ingenuo y egoísta como sólo él puede ser»)

* * *

—¿Tuvo una charla interesante con el doctor, señorita Emma? —aventura Gilda con tono afable y curioso, como si se tratara de una amiga creando conversación con otra.

Pero Emma no es tonta en lo absoluto —sólo un poco soñadora, quizás—. Y tiene claro que no puede cometer errores frente a su contrincante en la silenciosa batalla que se arman por conseguir sus anhelos e ideales.

Así que la pelirroja sonríe, terminando de escribir sobre el papel el próximo informe a enviar.

—Solamente indicaciones —contesta vagamente, con su máscara de soberbia puesta encima justo en ese instante—, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo, ¿no?

La Hermana no contesta, simplemente asiente, fingiendo sumisión.

—Por otro lado, hay que enfocarnos en nuestro verdadero trabajo, en vez de sospechar del personal más leal de la Sede, ¿no lo crees? —Claramente es una advertencia a que ya no tiene permitido hablar si no quiere resultar más humillada que antes. Gilda se muerde la lengua de la rabia—. Por el momento, según la Abuela, vamos de maravilla. La entrega de nuestro producto será en pocas semanas, así que debemos estar preparadas. Concéntrate y sigue mis órdenes.

La joven hace otro asentimiento silencioso.

—Mientras tanto, hay varias cosas que quiero que hagas —declara, poniéndose de pie con un sobre en la mano. Gilda no entiende hasta que ella le extiende la carta—. Entrega esto en la reja, es el informe del más reciente producto que se halla en esta plantación. Te lo encargo.

Los ojos de Gilda se iluminan, y una sonrisa soberbia se asoma por su rostro. Toma el sobre con gusto.

_«¡Es la oportunidad perfecta!»_

—Por supuesto, señorita.

_«Te voy a hacer caer con el más mínimo error que vea, Emma»_

Porque está segura, de hecho, de que la joven Madre debía de estar, de alguna manera, haciendo algo que no debía. Y tenía que usar eso a su favor una vez lo encontrara.

_«Quizá hasta podría convertirme en Mamá»_

—Con permiso.

Emma la ve retirarse solemne del lugar, y al hallarse sola en el despacho, lleva una mano a su boca y oculta su risita de diversión.

_«¿Por qué cree que tiene oportunidad contra mí?»_

Deja de reír y mira por la ventana el paisaje nocturno. El bosque a lo lejos se nota oscuro y lúgubre, aunque como es primavera, hay flores nocturnas cerca del comienzo. Si lo piensa bien, la mejor estación del año para salir seguros y que afuera no fuese más difícil de sobrevivir para sus niños era el invierno. Aunque debe asegurarse mejor y planear todas las rutas necesarias.

Respira profundo, calmando en vendaval de ideas y desesperación que quiere hundirla. Las emociones son cosas que han de esconderse en esas tierras si es que desea seguir adelante.

Agarra entre sus manos uno de los documentos sobre su escritorio, y con pesar, lee la descripción de su primera entrega.

—Esto será más difícil de lo que creí.

* * *

—¡¿Nada útil?! —Ruge, acabando la última línea del informe que se le había encargado. Hace una mueca y se abstiene de presionar sus dedos contra el papel, para mantenerlo liso y sin pruebas de que había sido posesionado por alguien más. Inhala y vuelve a guardarlo en el sobre correspondiente, sellándolo con maestría, como si nunca hubiese sido abierto—. Maldita sea. Tengo que descubrir a esa mujer.

Sin poder hacer nada más que desear asesinar a alguien, se dirige hacia las rejas, donde la espera alguien que debe de enviar la carta a su destinatario.

* * *

—Los planos, documentos de contrato entre los nobles y los clanes correspondientes, y las administraciones actuales de las plantaciones de baja calidad —habla firmemente el hombre, dejando con cautela y en orden todos los papeles sobre la mesa de su superior—. Todo terminado por Norman, señor.

—No me esperaba menos —afirma satisfecho, bebiendo otro sorbo de vino y luego observando la copa y su contenido—. Ese chico es... simplemente una buena inversión. ¿No lo crees, Andrew?

Andrew asiente silenciosamente.

—Si me permite decirlo —empieza de repente—, sigo sin confiar mucho en él, y pienso que su deceso traería menos peligro para la integridad de los acuerdos de paz.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo finalmente controlado —alega seguro y con una mueca de genuina satisfacción—. Él no será un problema para nada. Lo utilizaré todo lo que quiera, y dentro de unos años él solo caerá.

El inexpresivo guardia vuelve a asentir, conforme con las palabras de su jefe.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra ahora mismo? —interroga Peter, bebiendo el último trago dentro de la copa.

—Todavía en su despacho, acabando más tareas.

—¿Nunca descansa ese niño?

* * *

Sus ojos azules observan ligeramente sorprendidos la cantidad de vidrio desparramado por todo el cuarto, y con calma, busca algo que no sea simple basura entre el caos. Aunque tampoco halla sangre y eso le alivia ligeramente.

Pronto, entre todo eso, encuentra a su objetivo sentado a lo lejos, sobre una silla e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás de tanto en tanto, como si quisiese tirarse de espaldas al suelo en cualquier momento. A su alrededor, un montón de libros silenciosos, llenos de páginas con miles y miles de letras silenciosas, le acompañan en su especie de depresión. Y, Norman debe decirlo, es algo lamentable de ver.

Así que se acerca calladamente hasta quedar a su lado. Nota que el joven no trae encima su bata y su cabello está más desastroso que de costumbre. Definitivamente, no es algo digno de ver.

—¿A qué vienes ahora?

Su tono, por supuesto, es hosco. Y su voz rasposa, como si hubiese gritado por mucho rato.

—Iba a preguntarte algo importante, pero no creo que estés en las condiciones para hacerlo.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —ríe secamente, mirando de reojo a su contrario.

El albino traca pesado. Se siente culpable de pronto. No dice nada.

Ray bufa sonoramente.

—¿A qué viniste? Ya estás aquí, habla.

—¿Es verdad que creaste un ser humano perfecto?

De forma silencio por unos segundos, que le saben eternos.

Y de pronto el mayor estalla en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Me sorprende que lo llamen perfecto —alega entre pequeñas risas amargas. Después inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y mira directamente al albino—. Sólo fue una mezcla de lo necesario.

—¿Y era necesario mi ADN?

No le contesta de nuevo, simplemente regresa a ver al frente, o a cualquier lugar, o a nada. De hecho, Norman no puede estar seguro de qué está pensando ese chico, o si es que se había vuelto loco ya.

—Digamos que eres un espécimen con una alta capacidad cerebral —empieza a explicar Ray, con tono afable y hasta paciente, sumado a un tanto de cansancio—. Eras imprescindible. Aunque tienes tus fallas, por lo tanto, no sería algo muy útil crear un clon tuyo, por si preguntas a que ello hubiera sido una mejor opción.

—¿De qué tipo de fallas hablas específicamente?

—Cuerpo débil —aclara, penumbroso—. Todos los Ratri son débiles. Por eso mismo, tuve que usar otros genes para crear a lo que cualquiera llamaría «el ser humano perfecto».

—Eso quiere decir que hay otra persona involucrada. ¿De quién se trata?

El azabache vuelve a mirarle, con la cara inexpresiva.

—Qué te importa.

Norman rueda los ojos, y golpea suavemente con los papeles que trae en sus manos la frente del joven científico. Éste ni se inmuta.

—Porque estamos hablando de un ser humano con mis genes —su voz se torna más autoritaria, e incluso frunce el ceño, hastiado. Aun así, Ray sigue sin hacer o decir algo al respecto, o mostrarse interesado—. Ray, ese niño que creaste podría ser mi hijo.

El azabache vuelve a reírse.

—Eso es tan dulce. Es un pensamiento muy positivo, de verdad —sincera con fingido ánimo, y después observa desafiante al chico—. Especialmente si eres incapaz de engendrar hijos.

—No estamos hablando de mí, aunque considero realmente un caso perdido el tratar contigo en tu condición actual. —Profiere fríamente, ignorando la burla anterior y declarando entonces su retiro de la conversación y del lugar.

Ray sólo chasquea la lengua, y regresa a su propio mundo.

Norman se detiene en la entrada.

—La carta sobre mi escritorio que decía esto, fue tuya, ¿no es así? —Inquiere calmadamente. El azabache no le responde, una vez más—. ¿Por qué?

—Se suponía que harías algo, ¿no? Porque quieres liberar a los niños de este mundo —comenta cínicamente—. Esperaba que ese fuera un buen incentivo a que tomaras acción de una vez.

Norman no puede evitar reír un poco.

—¿Apoyabas mi descabellada idea?

—Apoyaba el querer salvar a alguien cuanto antes —sincera en voz baja—. Pero ese alguien ya no está. Y tú también has caído.

_(Hay tanta verdad tras sus palabras de rencor._)

El muchacho de blanco traje no puede negar ese hecho.

—No creo que haya algo más que hacer... que rendirse.

Norman esconde el papel en su abrigo, decidiendo que no sería buen momento para dejarlo en manos de Ray.

Emma tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	11. XI

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** hice muchos cálculos para este capítulo, ah.

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

XI

* * *

**48705:**

Puede escuchar una voz, de eso está seguro. Lo único que no tiene claro es si es real, o un simple recuerdo, o quizás un fantasma.

El fantasma no era necesario de mencionar. Realmente, por el hecho de que, si no fuera porque no creyera en las cosas sobrenaturales y de carácter mágico o lo que sea, probablemente tomaría muy en cuenta que de verdad se trataba de un espectro.

El espectro de Anna.

—Maldita sea.

Se muerde la lengua, evitando así dejar libre sus ganas de derrumbarse otra vez. Y es que aún tiene el recuerdo de esa jovencita rondando por su cabeza, una y otra vez. Sabe que es la culpa lo que le impide olvidarla, puesto que después de todo fue él quien la dejó morir al tenerla a su lado y creer que estaría a salvo solamente por ese hecho.

_Qué ingenuo._

Lleva una mano a su cabeza y despeina y estira su cabello, tratando de regresarse a la realidad.

De repente, varios papeles son lanzados frente a su cara sobre su escritorio, sorprendiéndole. No necesita alzar la cabeza para saber quién ha hecho eso.

—Las puntuaciones de los niños de las cinco plantaciones —recita Isabella. Ray sabe lo que dirá a continuación, porque se ha vuelto una costumbre y un deber al mismo tiempo—. Revísalos y ordénalos. No quiero fallas.

—Sabes que no fallo en mi trabajo —gruñe en respuesta, tirándose hacia atrás en su asiento, y observando a su muy querida madre, quien apenas le dirige la mirada de tanto en tanto cada vez que se encuentran, desde aquella vez hace ya cuatro años—. ¿Alguna otra cosa con la que quieras ahogarme?

—No. Concéntrate, Ray.

Y seguido de esa fría advertencia, se retira del lugar.

Él suelta un bufido habitual y se dedica a examinar lo que traen las hojas. Como siempre, empezando con los niños más jóvenes primero, puesto que, contando el tiempo, había alguien a quien debía seguir cuidando, porque a ella todavía no la había perdido.

—53705: Puntaje perfecto de nuevo. —Comenta con falso desdén, solo para él mismo. Hace una mueca de ligero orgullo.

_«Si sigue así por los próximos seis años, definitivamente podrá sobrevivir en este mundo»._

De pronto, otro número capta su visión.

—48705 —nombra en voz baja, y continúa leyendo—. Un niño nuevo, empezando —murmura desinteresado, suprimiendo el sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar los primeros dígitos en el cuello de cierta persona. Pero su semblante cambia totalmente al notar la puntuación allí impresa—. ¿Qué? ¿Puntuación... perfecta?

_«Ni siquiera Edith consiguió ese número cuando hizo su primera prueba»._

Se pregunta de dónde habrá salido un infante como ese. Nunca en sus años de investigador había visto a un producto conseguir esa cantidad de acertamiento en su primera prueba.

Y tiene una duda sobre si habrá sido él el causante de tal atrocidad. Teniendo en cuenta que con algo así de increíble, los demonios se volverían locos por ese cerebro tan bien desarrollado. Incluso podrían ordenarle que recreara más de ese tipo y, sinceramente, no sabe ni de cuál de sus experimentos es.

Aunque, por supuesto, había alguien que sí podría saberlo.

—Isabella...

Se pone de pie inmediatamente, decidido a buscarla cuanto antes para exigir los detalles. Pero se detiene abruptamente tras pensarlo mejor en menos de un segundo.

Es un movimiento arriesgado, e inútil. Si lo hiciera, ella se enteraría y podría ser la misma quien dejara que aquel niño fuera devorado apenas cumpliera sus seis años. Después de todo, esa despiadada mujer no siente remordimiento y no quiere a ningún otro ser humano además de a ella y, dudosamente, a él también. Y eso era peligroso.

Necesitaría a alguien más que consiguiera información y que no se atreviera a traicionarlo.

Pero la idea de encontrarse con esa _otra_ persona no es del todo agradable. Por supuesto, no tiene de ninguna opción de más si es que quiere impedir que se desate un desastre por causa del puntaje de un infante cualquiera.

O, de todas maneras—

—Esto no me incumbe.

_(Después de todo, ¿qué hay de malo en simplemente no hacer nada por los demás?_)

Los humanos no son importantes ni tienen oportunidad de vivir en ese mundo.

Debía aceptar eso. Al menos, no correría el peligro de convertirse él en comida en vez de esos desconocidos.

—Ah... Ya estoy cansado de esto.

Deja el papel sobre el escritorio, y estirándose para desperezarse, se dirige a la salida del laboratorio.

Isabella sonríe satisfecha al ver el punto claro en el mapa moviéndose. Cierra el reloj.

_«Finalmente está todo controlado»._

* * *

**53705:**

—Niños, adivinen qué.

Todos y cada uno de los infantes dentro del salón hacen silencio y observan curiosos a la Hermana Gilda, parada frente a la puerta, con Carol enfrente suyo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Una pareja ha decidido adoptar a Carol.

Enseguida fuertes jadeos de sorpresa escapan de algunos niños, otros ríen y otros hablan. Pocos segundos después casi todos se acercan corriendo a la dichosa niña de ya casi doce años de edad, quien se halla más contenta que cualquiera allí por las ideas a futuro que tiene una vez salga, y se las cuenta a cada uno de sus emocionados hermanitos.

Emma sonríe. O, al menos, finge hacerlo. Y su expresión es la perfecta encarnación de la felicidad.

_(La verdad es que quiere romperse, como todas las veces que ha escuchado esas palabras y las ha dicho también. Pero no puede quebrarse frente a sus niños._)

Y de pronto nota que alguien no está junto al grupo.

—Edith, ¿qué pasa? —aventura preocupada, acercándose a revisar a la niña quieta en medio de la habitación, que sigue mirando solamente hacia donde se hallan los demás, como si los viera lejanos.

La suave voz de Mamá hace que los demás detengan su barullo y se acerquen también, curiosos de la situación y también de la reacción de la menor.

—¿Qué sucede, Edith? ¿Qué tienes? —interroga Carol, acercándose a su hermanita.

—T-te vas... —murmura, con voz rota. Alza la cabeza hasta ella y su expresión se desborda en tristeza—. Carol, ya te vas. Ya te irás... —solloza bajito, empezando rápidamente a llorar. Entonces, se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza con fuerza—. ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Eres mi hermana! ¡Quédate conmigo!

(_Emma va a llorar también._)

Carol le devuelve el abrazo y le dedica una gran sonrisa reconfortante.

—Tranquila, Edith, no me iré para siempre —ríe alegre, dando palmaditas a la espalda de la pequeña—. Yo prometo que volveré, te voy a visitar muchas veces, y te traeré todos los regalos que quieras. ¿Está bien?

—¡No! ¡No está bien! Yo no quiero regalos, ¡solamente te quiero a ti!

Pronto, los demás infantes se unen al llanto y al abrazo, pidiendo entre lágrimas que su querida hermana mayor no se vaya de su lado.

Gilda los calma a todos, recordándoles que había una cena que devorar, y que sería muy amable de parte de ellos si le regalaban a su querida hermana esa importante cena.

Horas más tarde, Emma se encuentra caminando por el corredor del segundo piso. Ya ha arropado a los niños pequeños y dormido a los bebés. Gilda estaba entregando el informe habitual en la reja y tratando de buscar pruebas que la hicieran caer —porque no es como si no estuviese enterada de ello, solo que en realidad no era el momento adecuado de deshacerse de ella todavía.

Baja las escaleras, en total silencio, hasta que un escalón hace un chirrido. Se detiene ahí mismo.

Y piensa.

Piensa que se parece a ese escalón porque —es la única en su estatus en Grace Field que está dispuesta a dejar escapar su ganado— está a casi nada de romperse.

Respira profundo.

Y sigue bajando. Camina por el recibidor, pasa el comedor, y se detiene en la cocina.

Allí la ve.

—Carol.

La niña casi suelta un alarido, y deja caer su vaso con agua al suelo.

—A-ah... Hola, Mamá —saluda, temblorosa, girándose a encarar a su cuidadora. Suelta unas risitas nerviosas al ver su seria expresión—. En realidad, estaba a punto de dormir. Es sólo que me dio sed.

—Entiendo —asiente, caminando hasta ella—. Pero quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante. ¿Vienes?

Extiende su mano hacia la niña, y ella asiente, confundida, tomándola. Ambas caminan tranquilas por la casa vacía y silenciosa hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde la mujer guía a Carol hasta su oficina. Ella, todavía aturdida, se abstiene de preguntar aún la razón de su extraño actuar, puesto que no era realmente normal ver a su madre con un rostro tan serio por tanto tiempo.

Finalmente, cuando cierra la puerta, la escucha suspirar.

Definitivamente algo _debía_ de estar mal.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede? —aventura, temerosa.

Emma sonríe cansada y triste. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillan a causa de las lágrimas retenidas, y Carol cada vez tiene más miedo de lo que fuere a ocurrir.

—Carol... Yo... te contaré la verdad de este lugar.

_(Finalmente, una grieta se forma. Una que amenaza con arrasar toda la construcción que ha hecho por ocho años de entrenamiento y cuatro años fingiendo ser lo que no es._

_Y, sinceramente, la idea no le suena mal como castigo por sus pecados._)

—¿Q-qué...? —Susurra, con los ojos azules claro apagados como nunca, demostrando más y más horror con el pasar de los segundos. Entonces todo su cuerpo retrocede, apartándose lo suficiente del ente que siente ya no reconocer—. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Mamá? ¿Granja? ¿Ganado? ¡¿Cosecha?! ¡¿Es una broma?!

Aunque lo fuera, Carol no se divertiría jamás. Pero también, aunque desea que lo fuera, el rostro de su madre dicta lo contrario.

—Es todo verdad.

Lleva sus pequeñas manos a cubrir su propia boca, ahogando allí un jadeo de incredulidad. Después, las lágrimas le queman los ojos y se deslizan rápidas por su cara.

—No es cierto —dice, ruega, con la voz opacada. Suelta sus brazos y mira a su querida Madre, esperando de nuevo hallar algún indicio de sus mentiras. Pero no logra ver nada—. Dime que no es cierto, que es una broma. Que no es verdad eso de los demonios y que soy su comida. ¡Que no voy a ser cosechada!

Ahora la adulta llora también y no la mira.

Carol cae de rodillas al suelo, estupefacta. Y suelta jadeos fuertes que son a causa del terror que la carcome con demasiada rapidez. Emma va hasta ella, y arrodillándose, pone una mano sobre la cabeza de cabellos naranjas claros.

La niña no la aparta.

—Cristal, Alex, Miel, Azrael... —nombra en voz baja, todavía entre su llanto e hipidos bajitos. Alza después la cabeza, viendo con dolor el rostro de la mujer—... incluso John... Todos ellos... todos ellos fueron cosechados... Todos ellos están muertos, ¿no es así?

—... Sí...

—Y a todos ellos... tú te los llevaste en sus noches de entrega...

—Sí...

—¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste?! —Grita, soltando más alaridos y sollozos, golpeando sus puños contra el suelo una vez e inclinando su cara hasta allí—. ¡Eran mis hermanos! ¡Eran mi familia! ¡Ellos eran inocentes!

—... Lo sé.

—¡Si lo sabías, entonces por qué–!

—¡Porque no tuve la oportunidad de salvar a nadie! —Exclama, deteniendo los llantos de la infante. Carol alza la cabeza, sorprendida en demasía, no creyendo escuchar lo que acaba de soltar esa mujer. Más al ver su rostro pintado de culpa y miseria, no tiene palabras—. No pude salvar a ninguno, porque las oportunidades escaparon de mis manos. Porque yo, al igual que tú, fui una niña que creyó hasta sus doce años que vivía en un orfanato y pensaba que sus hermanos conseguían sus vidas de la manera más hermosa posible. Y porque soy débil.

La pequeña llora otra vez. Se hace un ovillo en el suelo. Emma pone ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Pero no todo está perdido, Carol.

(«Detente»)

—Hay una manera...

(«No sigas»)

—Hay una manera de salvar a tus hermanos.

(«No»)

La niña le mira, esperanzada.

—¿La hay? —Inquiere, sonriendo apenas. Emma aprieta los labios y asiente. Pronto los ojos azules de Carol se pintan de decisión, y se limpia todas las lágrimas con las mangas de su piyama—. ¿Cuál es esa manera?

—Te advierto que...

(«Detente, Emma, por favor»)

—Tú no podrás verlo.

—... Igual lo acepto.

_«¿Qué he hecho?»_

* * *

Ray se maldice a sí mismo.

Sabe que ha tomado el rumbo equivocado, y que esas puertas que se alzan frente a su rostro no son de su cuarto. De hecho, dan al lugar y a la persona que no quiere ver ni en millón de años luego de la decepción de haber caído igual.

Sin embargo, entra allí.

—Es una sorpresa el que decidas visitarme después de cuatro años, Ray.

Ray piensa que su voz es tan irritante como lo recordaba, incluso peor. Aunque no dice nada y solamente camina hasta el escritorio donde el muchacho genio se encarga de toda tarea asignada mientras su antecesor disfruta de sus vacaciones.

(_Eso es explotación por extorsión, ¿verdad?_)

Y pone ambas manos sobre la madera, llamando la atención del diligente joven.

—¿Necesitas algo importante de mí? —inquiere, quizá divertido, quizá en serio. Era difícil saberlo si en todo momento tenía esa sonrisa de blanca luna creciente en su rostro.

Pero al azabache solamente se le forma una mueca que se extiende de lado.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Norman ríe suavemente.

—¿Qué pasó con el bolígrafo? ¿Ya se lo entregaste a un niño?

Y, entonces—

Ray no puede evitar sentirse sorprendido. Su sonrisa incluso se ensancha.

—Sabía que había algo que se me hacía conocido en ti.

Los orbes azules del chico de blanco se tornan océanos tormentosos. Es simplemente aterrador.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	12. XII

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** un chingo de gracias a los que leen esto. Los amo _*inserte un corazón pendejo*_

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

XII

* * *

_Alfil:_

—¿Tú eras William Minerva?

Norman ríe, pero niega con la cabeza.

—De hecho, sería más como un sucesor —aclara pacientemente—. O sólo alguien que ha tomado el título.

Ray cruza los brazos y se recuesta en la pared, sin dejar de examinar minuciosamente su contrario. Una mueca de incredulidad y algo de gracia se forma en su rostro.

—Nunca te rendiste realmente, ¿verdad? —No es una pregunta en realidad, aunque de todas formas el albino asiente con la cabeza—. Y todo estuvo planeado por ti. El bolígrafo antes de ir a Lambda, Smee que me lo entregó, la caída del laboratorio, la huida de los experimentos de allá, el que te atraparan, y, si no me equivoco, también Anna.

Norman guarda silencio.

—Tú mandaste a Anna a que se quedara conmigo, ¿no es así? —Pregunta suavemente, con una expresión lastimera—. ¿Por qué?

—Como no querías aliarte con nadie realmente, necesitaba una forma de acercarme a ti —explica con parsimonia. Ray baja la mirada, sintiéndose un grandísimo estúpido por no haberlo visto venir—. Aunque, al final, ella resultó ser más leal a ti que a mí.

El azabache enarca una ceja y regresa a mirarle.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Mis órdenes pasaron a segundo plano para ella. Incluso evitó que yo pudiera acercarme. Fue el puente, pero no permitía que yo lo cruzara, solamente tú. De verdad, ella era increíble.

—Lo era. Pero también una tonta.

—Realmente no cambias —comenta divertido, ganándose una mirada de odio—. Aunque, volviendo al tema principal, puedo deducir que el bolígrafo no se lo entregaste realmente a un niño, ¿verdad?

Ray se sorprende, aunque por supuesto, lo disimula.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, se lo entregaste a la Madre de la plantación número tres —expone con calma. El científico siente que le da escalofríos—. Aunque planeabas dárselo a 53705, justo a la edad que tiene actualmente. ¿No es así? En todo caso, bien hecho, esa mujer es completamente digna de confiar una tarea así.

—¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes todo eso?

—Porque la conocí antes.

Recuerdos de una niña llorando en un corredor lejano le regresan a la mente entonces. Él nunca había deseado evitar que una persona se derrumbara así hasta que se cruzó con ella, notando la gravedad de las consecuencias de desear convertirse en adulto en el Nunca Jamás.

_«¿Quizá fue desde ese momento que me decidí a no aceptar las reglas de este mundo?»_ se pregunta, un poco curioso y confundido. Aunque no es la primera vez que desea que alguien más le conteste sobre su persona como si le conociera mejor que sí mismo.

Pero regresando a la realidad, puede finalmente borrar su sonrisa.

—Era ella el objetivo. —Declara Ray, comprendiendo más o menos al albino.

—Así es.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste por Smee que se lo mandara a ella?

—¿Me hubieras creído?

No le responde, pero por la cara que hace es obvio que la respuesta es negativa.

—De todas maneras —suspira Norman, poniéndose de pie y abriendo un cajón, de dónde saca varios sobres y una carpeta blanca—, ten.

—¿Qué es? —interroga, agarrando todo lo que se le encarga y dando una mirada rápida.

—Los sobres, son informes de los niños 53705, de la plantación tres, Edith —explica, señalándolos—; y de 48705, de la plantación dos, Ariel.

—¿Y por qué me los das ahora?

—Creí que estarías curioso acerca de cómo han avanzado esos dos niños estrellas de Grace Field. Después de todo, es por causa tuya que tengan esa inteligencia sobrenatural.

—Es ciencia, en realidad, pero si quieres tomarlo como magia no hay problema para mí.

—Lo que hay en las carpetas —prosigue, ignorando su comentario anterior—, son lugares importantes y seguros fuera de Grace Field, recientemente investigados por mi parte. Debes hacer que lleguen a Emma de alguna manera, y ella se encargará del resto.

—Espera, espera... —pide, mostrándose confundido con la situación. Norman le observa en silencio, esperando a que piense bien en las palabras que está a punto de decirle—. Si ya has llegado hasta aquí con todos tus planes estando solo, ¿por qué me lo mandas directamente a mí ahora?

—Voy a morir, Ray.

Un silencio sepulcral inunda la habitación. Ray queda estupefacto. Norman, por otro lado, tiene las manos juntas de manera calmada y le sonríe tenuemente, con un cansancio destrozante apareciendo desde sus ojos.

—¿Qué...? —inquiere el azabache una vez más, esperando no volver a escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Que estoy a poco tiempo de morir —aclara, recitando las palabras más odiosas que Ray hubiese escuchado antes—. De hecho, ya estoy débil. Aunque no es que esto vaya a detenerme del todo, aún respiro, y mientras lo haga, voy a ayudar. Ten en cuenta que si hay problemas yo me encargaré de solucionarlos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Seré el alfil de la partida.

—No te preocupes —asegura, regresando a su expresión desinteresada de siempre—. No causaré desastres. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras que haga?

—De hecho, sí.

* * *

_Torre:_

—Carol, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Los ojitos relucientes de la pequeña observan curiosos a su hermana mayor, quien sentada en su cama, le dedica una sonrisa demacrada que la confunde bastante. Hay un ambiente frío en la habitación que siempre es cálida, y eso le causa cierta intriga y miedo.

La mayor le hace la seña de que tome asiento a su lado sobre el colchón, así que lo hace. Se miran la una a otra y—

—Este lugar no es lo que crees, Edith.

Edith está todavía más confundida luego de eso.

—¿De qué hablas? —aventura, acercándose para notar algún tipo de señal a que se trataba de una broma o lo que fuere.

—Escúchame —pide Carol, poniendo las manos sobre las mejillas de la infante y dedicándole una mirada muy severa—. Nada de lo que hay aquí es real. Nada de lo que crees, de lo que todos creemos, es real. Todo es una mentira.

—¿Qué? Me estás asustando, Carol. No entiendo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme realmente?

—Si te lo digo, no me creerías —sonríe tristemente, con los orbes llenándose de lágrimas y sintiendo culpa por las próximas palabras a soltar—. Por eso, tendrás que verlo por ti misma.

«—Reprime tus emociones. Hay enemigos aún, y ellos no deben ver que eres débil o te atacarán. No te dejes caer.»

Carol no se puede permitir llorar más. Hay a quienes debe salvar todavía, y las lágrimas no serían de ayuda para ello.

—Esta noche, quiero que vayas a la reja.

—Pero está prohi–

—Sé que lo está —interrumpe con tono dulce, y acaricia suavemente la carita inocente de la infante. No puede evitar sonreír melancólica—. Quiero que seas la última despedida, ¿está bien?

—... Está bien.

—Te dejaré una puerta abierta, búscala —pide animada, y Edith asiente. Carol piensa que es triste el hecho de lo que está haciendo, aunque sea por su bien y su vida—. Además, te dejé un regalo escondido en un árbol del bosque.

Enseguida los ojos se le iluminan a la menor.

—¿En cuál? —pregunta, emocionada por la mención del obsequio.

—Busca el que tiene un nido con un petirrojo viviendo allí. No está lejos.

—¿Y por qué no me lo diste antes?

—Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Es mi regalo, por si no regreso para entonces.

—Oh, ya entiendo.

La mayor vuelve a sonreír, y deja un beso cariñoso sobre los cabellos naranjas, idénticos a los de su Mamá. De pronto, nota entre los mechones uno muy peculiar.

—Una media luna. Es lindo.

—Gracias, Carol.

—Ven aquí —ordena divertida, abrazándole con fuerza y despeinándola más. Risas se escuchan por todo el cuarto de parte de ambas niñas—. Te quiero mucho, Edith.

—Yo también te quiero.

No hay una sola mentira en ello. Por eso, en lo que resta de la tarde, Edith juega con ella y come su última comida a su lado, hablan y escuchan un montón de cosas, como si fuese otro día normal, sin despedidas de por medio.

Y cuando cae la noche, la hermana mayor se encuentra frente a la puerta, usando un uniforme perfecto de lindos colores, y la maleta —vacía— donde se lleva consigo lo más importante. A su lado, Madre observa y espera a que los más pequeños terminen de despedirse, con llantos y risas y quejas y mucha alegría también.

—¿Ya estás lista, Carol?

—Mamá —la llama entonces, y una gran sonrisa de verdadera felicidad adorna sus labios. Emma no comprende qué pasa de pronto, no logra predecir lo que va a decirle;—, esta vez, me gustaría que me acompañara la Hermana Gilda.

Gilda enseguida se deja ver sorprendida, y los niños confundidos. Emma lo procesa con cuidado, y después camina hasta su niña, acariciando si cabeza y dejando notar una mirada que varía entre lo triste y lo agradecido como nunca antes. Pareciera incluso dejarle claro lo que significa todo eso.

«_Gracias por todo, Emma»._

—Está bien. Puedes ir con ella.

Así que entonces la jovencita se encuentra poco después caminando tranquilamente en la noche, en dirección a las dichosas rejas prohibidas, acompañada de aquella mujer que, no importaba cuántos años pasaran, siempre terminaría siendo un enigma.

Y un enemigo muy cruel.

—¿Es feliz usted, Hermana Gilda?

—Lo soy, Carol. Por supuesto que lo soy.

Emma no le contestaría con tan gélida mentira, porque su madre siempre ha sido cálidamente sincera.

A ella no le queda nada más que observar la imagen lúgubre que le regala el pasillo. Y pronto, de entre las sombras, nota los brillos de los ojos de bestia que observan hambrientos su carne.

Tiene tanto miedo que sus rodillas tiemblan. Pero toda ella es un cúmulo de emociones selladas hasta el final, porque ya no hay oportunidad de desear algo así como una vida más larga.

—Edith, lamento no poder estar presente en tu cumpleaños...

Cierra los ojos, y una flor blanca y cerrada se acerca a su pecho.

—Edith, ¿a dónde vas?

La pequeña se detiene abruptamente ante el llamado confuso de su hermanito. Pronto da media vuelta y mira un poco nerviosa al pequeño.

—Es que... Carol olvidó su cepillo... y yo quería llevárselo. —Explica, titubeante. El adormilado niñato simplemente bosteza y asiente, caminando después de vuelta a su dormitorio, ignorando los actos de la pelirroja.

Y una vez libre, Edith sale corriendo, pisoteando sin cuidado las hierbas y flores, ignorando la hermosa noche estrellada con luna llena, y olvidando su curiosidad por el regalo escondido en un árbol desconocido. Simplemente desea con todas sus fuerzas que Carol no se hubiera ido ya y ella no hubiese podido darle la última despedida.

Qué importaba que la regañara la Hermana. O Mamá. Carol quería que se despidiera y eso haría.

Así que su sonrisa se ensancha en cuanto las luces de la entrada alumbran el pastizal, dándole un brillo y color diferente. Baja la velocidad hasta que camina a la par que jadea, y una vez se halla realmente cerca, tapa su propia boca para no hacer ruido y asoma la cabeza a ver.

Y en cuanto lo hace, todo se cae a pedazos.

(_Carol puede ver a su hermanita por última vez, y siente hacerse pedazos al notar la expresión en su tierna carita._)

Y Edith finalmente comprende lo que Carol le había dicho sobre que lo que creía de su vida solo se trataba de una mentira.

Emma observa el reloj, a los puntos cercanos uno de otro, con una expresión realmente desolada.

Y uno de ellos se apaga.

«—Dile a Edith la verdad.

Los ojitos azules sorprendidos e incrédulos de la niña es lo único que recibe.

—¿Qué? ¿Decirle a Edith? —Repite, estupefacta. Su Madre asiente—. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Y por qué _solamente_ a ella?

—Ella es la única que podría cargar este peso, lo sé, la conozco. Pero eres tú la que debe decírselo, o mandarla a ver la verdad.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tú, Mamá? Si lo hicieras, ella–

—Se pondría de mi lado —interrumpe, severa. Carol demuestra no comprenderla—. Y si se pone de mi lado, ambas podríamos fallar. Quiero que tenga a alguien a quien odiar, y soy la única que se lo merece.

—Pero eso... no... —masculla, volviendo a llorar—. No está bien. No es... tu culpa, ¿verdad?

—Es mejor que ella crea que lo es —asegura con dulzura amena, limpiando los rastros acuosos de su pequeña joya—. Y mientras lo piense, me convertiré en una torre que la encierre y de la que tenga que aprender a escapar. Que es como debe ser.

—... Está bien.»

—Lo siento, mis niñas.

Cierra el reloj.

Y mientras los segundos pasan, su unigénita llora amargamente sobre el pastizal en medio de la helada noche, a su hermana que ya no existe.

Y empieza a odiar ese mundo —una vez más.

* * *

_Dama:_

—Abran las rejas. —Ordena, con la voz autoritaria y helada habitual que hacen a la pobre cuidadora sentir escalofríos.

Enseguida su decreto es acatado, así que aparta la mirada amatista de la joven niña y se dirige serenamente hacia el canal abierto. El sol le ilumina el rostro y hace que su negro vestido ya no parezca tan tenebroso.

Respira profundo el aire fresco y puro que le rodea y que nunca ha dejado de amar. Sus labios se curvan una sonrisa ambigua pero feliz por el hecho de encontrarse en ese sitio otra vez. Así que, renovada en ánimos, retoma camino en dirección a la gran casa de campo en medio de la hermosa jaula pintada de libertad y con aroma a sueños dulces.

Muy pronto escucha las risas alegres de infantes inocentes recorriendo presurosos y curiosos los campos primaverales.

—¡Miren! ¡Es la Abuela!

Rápidamente todos ellos se amontonan a su alrededor, así que la mujer muestra su genuina felicidad y disfruta de lo que sabe que es una mentira, fingiendo ser lo que no puede ser.

—Hola, niños. Es un gusto verlos de nuevo.

—Mamá está en la casa, si es que quieres verla. Está en la cocina con Ariel.

—Entonces iré a saludarla también. Mientras, sigan jugando ustedes. Ya vendré después a acompañarlos.

Todos ellos aceptan y regresan a su mundo. Isabella se siente enternecida con la imagen, pero pronto decide dirigirse a la casa. Entra y recorre la construcción un poco, sintiendo algo de añoranza.

Hasta que se encuentra con ella otra vez.

—Veo que has progresado sin ayuda —afirma orgullosa. La joven asiente en silencio—. Y también veo que lo tienes todo controlado.

En claridad, ella está refiriéndose al pequeño niño de mirada fría a su lado, con un rostro tan inexpresivo e imperturbable que fácilmente alguien podría decir que no era del todo normal.

O humano.

Isabella siente que le recuerda bastante a Ray. Aunque era obvio que lo haría si—

—Sigue así, Anna —el semblante de la rubia titubea ligeramente—. Al menos, si realmente quieres vivir.

—¿Él está bien? —Es lo único que deja escapar la muchacha de entre sus labios. Da un paso al frente después, con la incertidumbre haciendo mello con los segundos que Isabella tarda en responderle—. ¿Ray está bien?

—Ray se encuentra bien, sí —asiente con paciencia—. Y seguirá estándolo si continúa haciendo lo que le ordeno, sin distracciones. Tú igual lo estarás. Yo me encargaré de todo, puesto que soy la dama de este juego.

Anna aprieta los labios, y baja la vista.

—Lo entiendo, Abuela.

La mayor entonces dirige su mirada al infante en la habitación, y caminando hasta él, pone una mano en su cabecita de hebras oscuras y suaves. Él no hace ni dice alguna cosa al respecto, solamente observa sus acciones.

—Impresionante... —declara Isabella, sonriendo otra vez—. Ariel, es como un muñeco sin vida.

Anna aprieta sus manos una con la otra, sintiendo el pesar y la culpa abrumarle en pizcas ácidas.

—Y supondré... Que este niño tiene cierto privilegio por saber del secreto de este lugar.

Y él finalmente deja ver una sonrisa ligeramente triste.

Y muy cruel.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** esperé tanto el momento de escribir esto~

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

XIII

* * *

«—Mamá, yo... Sé el secreto de este orfanato... Quiero hacer un trato contigo.»

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que oyó esas palabras salir de la boca de Edith? Quizás eran ya—

_Seis años._

Así que, con cuidado, termina de arropar a la pequeña bebé en su cuna. Cansada como pocas veces, la ve reflejada con el rostro de decenas de niños que ya ha dejado morir a manos de esos asquerosos demonios sin poder hacer nada más que sentir impotencia y llorar a escondidas, disculpándose una y otra vez hasta desear morir ella en su lugar.

Respira profundo, alejando esos pensamientos.

«—Quiero vivir a salvo hasta mis doce años.»

Finalmente habían pasado seis años de eso.

La palabra «fin» da el término a su lectura, y ella cierra el libro. Después, lo deja sobre la mesa.

Se levanta de su asiento, y de su bolsillo saca la carta escrita con la letra de su difunta hermana y mejor amiga. Lee de nuevo lo que ya se sabe de memoria.

_«Querida Edith:_

_Primero que nada, discúlpame por no presentarme en tu cumpleaños. Así que en esta carta te escribo ¡feliz cumpleaños número seis! Y deseo con todo mi corazón que cumplas muchos más, más de los que yo he cumplido, más que la Hermana Gilda, más que Mamá, más que cualquiera._

_Sé que, si estás leyendo esto, significa que fuiste esa noche a verme, y cumpliste con lo que te pedí. Lo lamento si viste algo doloroso. Quizás esto te haga llorar, yo incluso he empezado a llorar, pero no hay por qué ponerse triste. Además, no hay tiempo. Este mundo no va a detenerse a esperar a una niña triste, se la comerá. Así que límpiate esas lágrimas, sonríe y lee con cuidado._

_A diferencia de mí, tú tienes la oportunidad de vivir. Solo que necesitas planear correctamente cómo salir, y si te es posible, también llevarte a nuestros hermanos contigo. Que todos escapen de este infierno. Sé que lo lograrás, porque eres inteligente, más que yo incluso, y podrás serlo más que Mamá. Además, tienes otra ventaja._

_Edith, tú eres hija biológica de Mamá. Usa eso a tu favor, ella te ama más que a cualquiera de los niños, aunque por supuesto, no más que su vida. Pero por el momento, hasta esa pequeña cosa sirve. Haz un trato con ella, pide un cambio, ella no tendrá oportunidad de desecharte porque sigues siendo valiosa._

_Sé inteligente, Edith. Cuídate de las mentiras y los engaños. Y también cuídate de la Hermana Gilda. Inclusive de Mamá. Todos son enemigos._

_Querida hermanita, espero que esto te haya sido de alguna ayuda. Y también espero y deseo con todo mi corazón que escapes de este lugar, que continúes adelante y que salves a los que puedas. Y perdóname por dejarte esta carga, pero eres en la que más confío, y ambas sabemos que también eres la más capaz._

_Con mucho cariño, tu hermana mayor, Carol.»_

Dobla de vuelta el papel y lo regresa a su bolsillo.

El reloj da las doce y ella oficialmente tiene doce años.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí.

Tantos años viendo irse uno por uno a sus hermanitos, pasar por esas puertas, morir al llegar a la reja. Hasta incluso a veces siente que puede oír los sueños ajenos quebrarse al ver por primera vez al monstruo que ella ya vio antes. El que le dio pesadillas esa noche y las siguientes 2190 noches.

Oh, no. En realidad son 2189 noches.

Esa noche no iba a dormir, y no iba a soñar con esos demonios.

Respira profundo, y da un paso hacia el frente, dirigiéndose con prisa a las habitaciones donde sus hermanos, los más grandes, los que saben la verdad y le siguen a pesar del peligro, aguardan para moverse y escapar de una vez.

Pero algo interrumpe su trayecto.

Mamá se encuentra en la puerta, sonriendo como nunca lo ha hecho. Y a Edith se le tambalea la tierra.

No se suponía que estuviese allí. Se suponía que—

—No puedo dejar que te vayas.

La niña aprieta los dientes con fuerza, sus manos se hacen puños y fuerte adrenalina recorre por sus venas. Está lista para hacer lo necesario, se ha preparado para ello.

—De todas formas, necesitarías esto para tu escape, ¿no es así? —Acompañado de la pregunta, le enseña una bolsa de tela. La infante se espanta al reconocerla como la que guarda sus preciadas cuerdas—. Oh, y hablando de escape, las bombas del baño son impresionantes. Casi hago que exploten al intentar apagarlas.

—¿Q-qué...?

—También las trampas con veneno en mi habitación —prosigue la adulta, con rostro apacible. La menor se siente cada vez más débil—. Y el té, que se supone que me mataría de a poco. Por eso me lo mandaste regalar de parte de Lily, ¿verdad?

La jovencita siente que está entrando en pánico rápidamente. Todas sus salidas y distracciones, formas de ataque y evasión, todo está siendo burlado por su madre de una manera increíble.

—No puede ser...

Lo que se había esmerado por tantos años, los niños que dejó morir por la causa, por salir de allí con quien pudiera a la edad que pudiera. Todo su trabajo, sus engaños, su tristeza, su dolor, sus esperanzas y las de Carol, todo de pronto se—

_Se había derrumbado en menos de treinta segundos por culpa de Emma._

—Pero realmente quieres salvar algo, ¿verdad?

Regresa a la realidad tras esa pregunta, ignorando su cúmulo de emociones desbordándose, y vuelve a mirar a esa despreciable mujer, que ahora porta una cara bastante arrepentida y triste, quizá hasta melancólica.

No lo entiende.

—Ten —ordena autoritaria, acercándose rápidamente para dejarle la bolsa entre las manos. Edith inmediatamente queda estática, en blanco—. Llama a tus hermanos, rápido. Despierta a todos, hasta a los de cuatro años para abajo. De los bebés yo me encargo. Salgan por la puerta trasera.

De repente, saca de su bolsillo un bolígrafo y se lo entrega.

—Cuando subas el muro con los demás, abre esto.

—¿Qué es esto? —atina a preguntar, extrañada por el objeto.

—No es momento de preguntar, Gilda sigue despierta —explica rápidamente, y de su vestido saca una botella que Edith reconoce como uno de sus explosivos de emergencia. Emma se aparta de ella y se dirige al centro del comedor—. Ve, rápido. Yo me encargaré de distraer a esa mujer.

* * *

Una gota roja mancha su mano de repente, y otra más mancha el papel con el que estaba trabajando, y se mezcla con la tinta negra del bolígrafo. Enseguida él se inclina hacia atrás, y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se limpia la boca toda de color carmín oscuro.

Observa la blanca tela en su mano, toda mancillada de sangre.

—Supongo que ya es hora, eh.

Levanta la cabeza, y mira divertido a su compañero.

—Es hora de empezar.

Él sonríe grandemente, como uno de esos monstruos de cuentos que generalmente traen consigo demasiados problemas.

—Creí que nunca lo dirías.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, la casa se encuentra abarrotada con humo. Gilda prontamente baja al primer piso, donde halla a Emma, enfrente de las llamas que consumen rápidamente el comedor, tratando de apagarlo con un extintor.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —Grita, espantada y furiosa—. ¡¿Y los niños?!

—¡Edith está ahí! —Exclama como única explicación, refiriéndose al abrasador fuego, haciendo que Gilda quede estupefacta—. ¡Ve a sacar a los pequeños, de inmediato! ¡Y después saca el comunicador de mi oficina!

Con un movimiento rápido, Emma se quita el collar con la llave y se la lanza a la Hermana, quien lo agarra con maestría y sale corriendo a toda velocidad. Primero se encarga de despertar a todos y sacarlos a toda velocidad por una zona segura hasta el jardín, y regresa a la casa, subiendo las escaleras e irrumpiendo en la oficina de la pelirroja.

Hace a un lado el librero y entra al cuarto secreto que jamás había podido visitar antes. Toma inmediatamente la radio que hay allí y se dirige de vuelta a la salida.

Pero en cuanto trata de colocar la llave para volver a abrir, ésta no entra. Así que lo intenta con más fuerza pero sigue sin funcionar.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Ruge, histérica. Al final, termina por romper el objeto y ahoga un grito, pensando en otra manera de abrir. Pronto da patadas a la barrera, sin poder hacerla caer—. ¡Maldita sea!

De repente, siente algo mojado en los pies, y nota que la habitación está llena de agua que sube rápidamente. Busca la causa por todos lados y ve, desde detrás de otro estante, unas tuberías rotas.

—¡No! ¡Demonios, no! —Corre hasta ese lugar e intenta taparlo con un trapo, atando con fuerza, pero eso no impide que la cañería completa se venga abajo, haciendo que se llene más rápido—. ¡Debe ser una maldita broma!

Busca otra manera de salir de allí, e intenta encender el aparato de comunicación, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que necesita un código que no conoce para lograrlo. Siente la desesperación subir tan rápido como el agua en su cintura.

Hasta que logra captar algo más.

Un rastro de humo desde otra pared se hace presente. Trata de correr hasta allí y cuando llega, patea la pared de madera. Puede notar que es más delgada que las demás, pero aun así, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar otras diez patadas.

Hasta que cede un poco. Gilda ya casi no tiene oxígeno para entonces, y su salvación consta de lo rápido que vuelve a bajar el agua gracias a un agujero del tamaño de su zapato.

Logra romper lo que sigue, y finalmente sale. Mira el comunicador adentro, y puede decir a ciencia cierta que ya no ha de servir para nada. Así que, furiosa, camina entre el humo tratando de no respirar tanto, baja las escaleras y esquiva el mural de fuego que se alza a su izquierda. Corre por el primer y segundo piso pero—

—¿Dónde está Emma?

Entonces rememora los sucesos.

Y que Edith estaba usando un gorro cuando salía junto a los demás niños.

—No puede ser cierto.

Pronto corre a la salida, e ignorando la casa en llamas a sus espaldas, empieza una verdadera carrera hasta las rejas.

_«Debo informar de esto a la Sede cuanto antes»._

Llega y golpea los barrotes, llamando la atención rápidamente de una persona que se encontraba haciendo la habitual ronda nocturna.

—¡Hey, avisa a la central que ha habido un escape! —Anuncia a viva voz, y temblando de arriba para abajo debido a todo el esfuerzo físico reciente—. ¡La Mamá de la plantación tres está ayudando a escapar al ganado! ¡Hay que darse prisa!

La persona en las sombras camina con lentitud hacia ella.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué no obedeces?!

—Se supone que no debo escuchar al ganado.

Gilda queda estática en cuanto la sombra deja ver su verdadera forma. Y nada más y nada menos que un hombre con una capa blanca es lo que se encuentra.

—Esto no...

Aprieta más los barrotes y suelta un gruñido. Finalmente, da media vuelta y sale corriendo.

_«¡La voy a hacer caer con mis propias manos!»._

Y bajo la noche nublada, lejos del desastre llameante y las personas, Emma se encarga de atar un pequeño al hombro de uno de sus niños mayores. Y éste, sin mirarle, salta y se desliza por la cuerda hasta llegar al otro lado.

—Era el último de tres años y once años —dice para sí misma, y gira para ver a los demás—. ¿Quién sigue?

—Mamá...

Edith se abre paso entre los demás niños, hasta pararse firmemente frente a Emma. Ella apenas sonríe, y la jovencita pareciera querer llorar, pero se mantiene severa.

—Vendrás con nosotros, ¿no es así?

Mas la mujer solamente se inclina, y quitándose un botón del largo vestido color salmón que se ha puesto esa noche tan especial, deja ver en su pecho una gran cicatriz que hace que todos los pequeños suelten un jadeo.

Y que Edith perciba el dolor subir por su garganta. A lo que termina levantando una mano, temblorosa, y tocando la herida cerrada.

—No podré, lo siento... —murmura Emma, dedicándole una gran sonrisa acompañada de gruesas lágrimas—. A diferencia de ustedes, no puedo escapar nunca más de esta jaula. Yo... moriría si lo hiciera, y no quiero que me vean morir.

Todos guardan silencio, procesando el hecho que les acaba de contar la imagen de su madre.

(_Su querida madre, a pesar de todo._)

Y entonces uno de ellos llora. Y otro más, y otro. Y pronto todos se abalanzan a abrazar a esa mujer, que les ha regalado un cariño real y cruel durante todos esos años. Piden perdón al mismo tiempo que ella, y dejan fluir el temor que tienen, la culpa que sienten, el dolor y el miedo de saber que ya no les cuidaría, ni les haría sus comidas preferidas, ni curaría de sus heridas, una vez todos se encuentren fuera de Grace Field.

—Tranquilos mis niños —pide, riendo suavemente por ellos y limpiándose la cara, dejando de llorar—. No es momento para esto. Si no se apresuran, todo será en vano. Vayan, rápido. Y Edith.

La niña da un paso al frente, firme como solo ella puede ser. Los demás, corren al otro lado del abismo que ya no les causa ningún temor.

—Abre el bolígrafo ahora.

Ella asiente, y tras sacarlo, lo abre.

Una gran luz viaja al cielo por un minuto.

Todos pueden verlo.

—¡En marcha! ¡Ahora!

* * *

**Continuará.**


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** ¡ya casi es el final! _*gritos de perra loca*_

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

XIV

* * *

**16194:**

‹_Corre. Encuentra. B06-32.›_

Él lo sabe. Hace tiempo que ha perdido algo, o quizá todo. Su existencia misma la siente caer a pedazos con cada día que pasa. Pero a pesar de eso él—

Ese chico que le liberó del salón de torturas al que había sido confinado le dio unas órdenes. Debe cumplirlas, se lo debe. Él le ha salvado. No puede no intentar ser útil para alguien que se ha arriesgado a destruir lo que le hacía daño.

Así que por eso, luego del tiempo que no puede contar, se encuentra finalmente allí. Y puede ver la luz reflejada en cielo.

‹_Luz. Vuelve. Salva. Niños.›_

Por eso de nuevo se halla corriendo para allá, y esta vez no está solo. Y, al igual que como le han salvado, va a salvar.

—¿Estás seguro de que debemos confiar en esa señal?

Dirige su mirada al veterano de afilados ojos que ya han visto la masacre de cerca, de una manera que no logra comprender del todo. Se le nota que no está teniendo la fe necesaria aun cuando el libertador le hubiere comunicado lo que había que hacer una vez fuese el momento.

Él no entendía por qué no creer en alguien como el hombre de blanco.

Asiente, rápidamente. Lo escucha hacer un sonido vago de fastidio luego de eso, y dirigirse a las tropas que les siguen a sus espaldas. Todos los niños que han llegado a ser adultos dentro del cruel Nunca Jamás, que han sobrevivido a monstruos cazadores, a bestias salvajes, a vidas de ensueño que desde el principio fueron mentiras, al dolor de romperse una y otra vez de mil maneras diferentes. Todos ellos, de pie y esperando a continuar hasta con lo último que les quedara de aliento.

—¡Es hora! ¡En marcha!

16194 asiente, y con una señal de despedida, se adelanta puesto que es el más rápido de todos allí. Corre entre el bosque, mata las bestias más cercanas que se interponen en su camino, y salta sin miedo al vacío que se alza frente al muro que forma parte de unos recuerdos que ya no posee.

Y clavando unos cuchillos a éste, trepa velozmente.

* * *

**65194:**

Sus pies empiezan a doler, pero se centra únicamente en el camino que se ha memorizado. Esquiva los baches, las rocas y las trampas que han puesto. Tropieza con una por accidente, y ésta corta un poco de su pierna, haciéndola la caer sobre el pastizal mojado y la tierra húmeda. Su delantal se ensucia, y rompe un pedazo de su vestido para atarse la herida sangrante.

Regresa a ponerse de pie y comienza carrera otra vez. Usa toda la concentración que puede para soportar el dolor punzante que poco a poco hace que pierda velocidad.

Hasta que finalmente llega al muro. Busca con la mirada, desesperada, algún indicio de que hubieran escapado desde allí. Pronto entre la oscuridad logra notar unos lazos blancos y los utiliza para trepar. Una vez arriba, no se detiene a perderse en la imagen espantosa del abismo negro infernal y de nuevo corre. Corre con todas sus fuerzas, siguiendo aquella luz que baja de intensidad con cada segundo que pasa.

Esa es la única señal.

Y finalmente lo consigue pero—

Ve a Emma empujar a otros niños hasta el otro lado. Edith, a su lado, se ata las últimas cuerdas, y le observa antes de dirigirse al hilo que la separa de su verdadera vida.

Quiere atraparla, pero la mujer de ojos de esmeralda se interpone.

Así que, segundos después, su mirada viaja con el cuerpo de la niña balanceándose hasta esconderse en el oscuro y frondoso bosque que se pinta de una verdadera libertad.

Su cuerpo entero grita en dolor, y mira a la pelirroja, horrorizada.

—¿Qué has hecho? —inquiere, incrédula. Su expresión, a diferencia de la confiada y dulce de su contraria, demuestra el mayor terror que antes hubiere dejado ver a alguien.

La mujer de preciosos cabellos de atardecer le mira, sin una pizca de odio ni rencor o algo negativo en su semblante. En cambio, hay tanta dulzura que siente asquearse, y su estómago dar un revoltijo, causándole grandes ganas de vomitar.

—Lo que tenía que hacer.

Y sus palabras son como miel.

_Es horrible._

_Es completamente horrible._

Gilda aprieta los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, sus puños se vuelven blancos por la presión que ejerce, y la herida en su pierna no es más que una picazón lejana. Hay tanta rabia y enojo recorriendo su ser que ya no podría pensar, ni lo hace, en ninguna otra cosa que no sea acabar con Emma con sus propias manos, justo en ese instante.

Da un paso al frente.

—Ocho años... —masculla, con la voz entrecortada por la cantidad de euforia que le abruma—... entrenándome para ser la mejor, para sobrevivir un día más dentro del infierno. Y once años sirviendo a una escoria como tú, esperando algún día sobrepasarte, hacerte caer cuando tuviera la oportunidad de ver un error en ti. ¡Soporté tanta humillación, tanto dolor, tanta rabia por tanto tiempo, sólo para sobrevivir en este mundo de porquería! ¡¿Y tú simplemente haces que todo se caiga a pedazos?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!

La pelirroja guarda un momento de silencio, y nota el poco espacio que les separa. Puede oler el instinto asesino emanar de la mujer con la que convivió todo ese tiempo.

Si tan sólo hubiera podido ayudarla también.

Inhala lo que considera el último resto de aire puro que le brinda su oscuro paisaje.

—Soy Emma —contesta finalmente, con tono firme, decidida como nunca ha demostrado antes. Camina hasta su contraria, quien tampoco se deja desfallecer, pero la convicción podría simplemente caer de un soplido y eso lo sabe muy bien—. Y era una niña ganado de Grace Field, al igual que tú. Crecí y me esforcé, al igual que tú. Quise vivir muchos años, al igual que tú. Y me hice cargo de mis decisiones, al igual que tú. Pero lo que nos diferencia, es que yo sí amo algo más que mi propia vida.

Gilda finalmente flaquea en ligera sorpresa. Emma no, sino que sonríe, dejando ver su mayor orgullo enfrente de la cruel situación y su inevitable futuro.

—Y estoy dispuesta a morir por ello en cualquier momento.

—¡Ya basta de decir cosas tan inútiles! ¡No quiero escuchar más sandeces tuyas, traidora!

—¡¿Y a quién crees que traicioné?! —grita en respuesta, mostrándose, finalmente, harta.

Y la mujer de pelo verde queda en blanco.

Porque no quiere cómo responder a eso sin sonar de manera monstruosa, aunque las mentiras le sientan mejor, de todas maneras. Y si no es así, en ese caso.

Sólo desea llorar.

Sus manos aprietan con fuerza la tela rota de su vestido. Busca, con el tacto, alguna manera de mantenerse firme. Pero simplemente no puede.

La visión borrosa no es por culpa de sus anteojos empañados, pero no desea aceptarlo. No puede aceptarlo. Ya lo había perdido todo, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, lo que más amaba. Su corazón debía estar prácticamente hecho una roca.

Entonces, ¿por qué—?

—¡Cuidado!

Y es su culpa, en serio. Y se siente patética de pronto, puesto que no hizo caso a la presencia cercana a su espalda, y ha terminado siendo empujada a un lado por la persona más detestable dentro de su pequeño círculo de seres que ha conocido.

Y ahora está en el suelo, siendo protegida por Emma, quien decidida, encara sin una pizca de miedo al ser humano vestido con un uniforme que no reconoce.

—Ustedes, maldito ganado inútil —gruñe el hombre, dedicándoles miradas de desprecio—. Si no hubiera sido alertado a tiempo, seguramente no tendría el placer de matarlas con mis propias manos.

El extraño hombre les apunta con su arma. Gilda puede ver que no muestra miedo, remordimiento o siquiera culpa de estar apuntando a seres de su misma especie.

¿Acaso ella se veía así de horrible cuando llevaba al matadero a esos niños?

Sin poder evitarlo, termina devolviendo a su costado todo lo que se halla en su estómago a causa de las náuseas que le provoca ese extraño y su expresión que refleja su misma persona.

—Tan patético...

Escucha el seguro del arma, mas no el disparo que se suponía acabaría con Emma y con ella.

Cuando regresa la vista al frente, puede ver claramente la sangre salpicar el suelo, y después cómo el cuerpo es lanzado al acantilado como si de un juguete de trapo se tratase. No escuchan nada por unos segundos.

Hasta que suenan las alarmas.

Pero Gilda no las oye, porque su escasa visión ha logrado captar algo que hace tiempo no veía.

—Tú eres...

Y aunque no reconozca la forma, el aspecto, las ropas, la expresión.

Los ojos muertos que acompañan su semblante amargo.

Jamás olvidaría esos números tatuados en el cuello, porque ningún niño podría tenerlos iguales.

—Tú... estás... vivo...

* * *

**48194:**

Norman observa paciente cómo Ray se encarga de acabar con los últimos demonios que iban en camino a la salida a atrapar a los niños fugados. Su arma, el veneno que se encargó de perfeccionar a su lado, funciona más rápidamente de lo que esperó.

Eso hace que sonría satisfecho. Aunque no tanto como el azabache, quien parece enormemente divertido con la masacre de esos guardias.

—¿Eran los últimos que quedaban? —inquiere el hombre de bata, sacando de su bolsillo frascos llenos del mortal líquido.

—Al menos, los que se encuentran dentro de la Sede —explica con toda la calma del mundo. Ray chasquea la lengua, demostrando su descontento con el informe—. Pero los refuerzos se encargarán de los de afuera.

—¿Refuerzos? —Repite, enarcando una de sus cejas, o tal vez ambas. Seguía siendo difícil saberlo con su peinado—. Nunca me hablaste de eso.

—No consideraba importante decírtelo. —Sincera, un tanto cínico. Su contrario rueda los ojos.

—Como sea —acepta, casi de mala gana—. Iré a hacerme cargo de otra cosa. Recuerda que aún hay alguien a quien los demonios no deben conservar por ningún motivo.

—48705 —recita, sereno. Asiente con la cabeza, dándole la autorización para que vaya y que no se preocupe por él—. Adelante. Sácalo de aquí cuanto antes.

Ray vuelve a sonreír, y rápidamente corre hacia alguna dirección a la que no le presta atención. Porque en su cabeza rondan otras cosas que se pregunta, casi con la intensidad de la curiosidad de un niño, y que tienen que ver mucho con el triunfo de su plan.

Y él solamente puede suspirar, deseando encontrar respuestas, aunque le sepa imposible.

—Me hubiera gustado... —murmura para sí mismo, con melancolía—... ver al niño que consiguió el bolígrafo.

Traga pesado, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su paladar. Es algo asqueroso.

Mientras tanto, Ray camina presuroso en dirección a las rejas de la plantación número dos, donde se halla aquel producto de calidad Premium que se ha vuelto inhumanamente peligroso para el bando que fuera enemigo del que se lo quede. Y él no piensa permitir que los humanos pierdan por un humano —que él ayudó a crear.

Cuando llega, se encuentra con una ligera molestia en medio. Aunque, por supuesto, llamar de esa manera a su madre no es permitido.

Respirando profundo, camina con calma. Ella se mantiene impávida, contraria al desastre en toda la Sede que amenaza de a poco su cuello. Ray llega hasta ella, quedando cara a cara, y guarda silencio.

Hasta que la rodea y continúa con su camino.

—Gracias por todo.

Y entonces, finalmente—

Después de tantos años puede escuchar el muro de hierro hacerse pedazos en un llanto lastimero.

Pero él no tiene tiempo que perder.

Muy pronto sus botas pisotean sin cuidado las flores del campo. Las alarmas se vuelven lejanas con cada metro al que se acerca a la gran casa. La noche no es linda, a su parecer, sino que es desesperante.

Y Ray se detiene en cuanto nota un pequeño cuerpo, de pie en medio del jardín, observando el firmamento azul con lindas constelaciones. Los números que resaltan en su cuello indican que es la persona que ha de sacar de allí. Y, ha de decirlo, queda un poco sorprendido por el hecho de encontrar a su objetivo justo afuera en el momento más oportuno.

Se acerca, sin temor. El niño deja de mirar hacia arriba para mirarlo a él. Ray piensa que tiene la expresión de un cadáver, como si ya estuviese completamente muerto. Eso, sinceramente, le causa muchos escalofríos.

—¿Vienes a llevarme?

Y su voz es la más calmada que hubiera escuchado antes, casi adormecedora. Quizás un poco triste, también.

Pero Ray no tiene tiempo de examinar más a fondo al jovencito.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué?

¿En serio se lo estaba preguntando?

—¿Por qué necesitas saberlo? —Gruñe, dando más pasos hasta quedar frente a él. Su rabia aumenta al ver que no cambia su expresión, o muestra alguna menos depresiva—. ¿Es que acaso no sabes la verdad de este lugar?

—Sí, de hecho la sé —aclara frescamente, y después bosteza, regresando su mirada al cielo estrellado. Ray está confundido con las palabras y las expresiones que no combinan en lo absoluto—. La supe desde el principio, porque lo recuerdo todo.

_«¿Hipermnesia? ¿Cómo yo?»_ el hombre se pregunta eso, sorprendido. Aunque mantiene su calma por el instante tan abrasador que tiene afectando todo.

—¿Y no quieres vivir?

Ariel regresa a mirarle de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué querría vivir?

_«Este chico...»_

El adulto tuerce la mandíbula y siente unas grandes ganas de golpear algo, especialmente aquel semblante despreocupado que le regala el infante.

_«Está totalmente demente»._

Ray ya no puede prestar atención a nada más que a ese desgraciado que hace que su paciencia colapse. Así que no logra ver a la mujer en la puerta, que observa callada el encuentro de esas dos personas que se han vuelto realmente importantes.

El hombre pone ambas manos en los hombros pequeños. La mirada celeste de Ariel sólo le dedica cansancio.

—Tienes que vivir... para ser de utilidad para quienes lo necesitan. No seas simple basura humana, no elijas lo más fácil.

_«No cometas mis errores»._

—Y busca algo a lo que aferrarte para así continuar.

(_Según Ariel, ese adulto debía estar demasiado loco._)

Y el jovencito piensa seriamente en esas palabras.

—Bien —acepta tranquilamente. Su contrario queda un poco extrañado con su nueva expresión, y la diminuta sonrisa que le dedica de la nada—. Entonces buscaré lo que me pide.

Ray tiembla ligeramente, y tratándose el coraje que siente, sonríe de manera torcida.

—Larguémonos de aquí, mocoso.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	15. XV

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Pero los Oc's son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones exageradas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** ¡final! :D

Aunque de hecho falta el epílogo, xd

* * *

_**Niños del Nunca Jamás**_

XV

* * *

Ray:

Siempre ha sido egoísta, y lo sabe.

Y lo será un poco más, por ahora.

Por eso, hace que Ariel cruce la salida y se reúna con los otros niños, que lo esperan impacientes para salir inmediatamente de allí, lejos de todo el desastre en el que se ha convertido su supuesto hogar. No le pregunta si el niño quiere irse, de hecho, lo empuja con toda la delicadeza que puede y dirige una severa mirada de advertencia, pidiendo en silencio que obedezca por su propio bien y el suyo también.

Y una vez lo ve irse y perderse en el bosque, siente que puede respirar.

Da media vuelta, y sacando un interruptor de su bolsillo, lo observa cansado un par de segundos.

—Hasta aquí llegamos.

Después, lo presiona.

Y el lugar explota.

(_Y es justo como había soñado morir tantas veces._)

* * *

Emma:

Un estruendo hace que el suelo tiemble y ella se tambalee. Pronto se aparta del borde del muro y observa el pilar de humo que se hace presente desde el sitio donde se encontraba la Sede, y una tristeza la embarga. Está pensando entonces en todas aquellas mujeres dentro que desde su comienzo han sido esclavas del lugar y seguramente han caído con él.

Es un pensamiento muy triste.

—Espero que todas... encuentren el paraíso prometido.

Las lágrimas nuevas solamente siguen estorbando el cruel paisaje que ya no se anima a contemplar más. Así que se gira y dedica su atención a las otras personas junto a ella.

Y piensa, de manera melancólica, que es la primera vez que ve a Gilda hacer una expresión real. Y aunque sea una desolada y triste, está contenta con ello.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —Murmura la mujer, empapando sus anteojos con sus propias lágrimas, que salen a montones con cada centímetro que se acerca al ente que las ha salvado—. ¿Qué te hicieron, Don?

Emma no lo entiende del todo, pero basta con creer que ha de ser otra pobre alma destruida que alguna vez fue importante para la niña rota que tiene a un par de pasos.

La que pone cuidadosamente las palmas lastimadas y ensangrentadas en las mejillas adornadas de cicatrices del hombre de mirada muerta y con los números en el cuello como ellas. Y siente ligera pena por ese pobre niño destrozado.

(_Si mira mejor, él y ella están tan resquebrajados que siente que juntos podrían verse igual a algo así como un rompecabezas perfecto._)

—Duele, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Gilda, forzando una sonrisa y bajando la cabeza—. Duele... mucho. Debe de doler mucho. Lo siento...

Emma se siente una simple espectadora por primera vez. Y piensa que eso es relajante de alguna manera.

—Perdóname, Don... Fui débil, y me convertí en lo que ambos odiamos... Lo siento tanto...

La mujer llora como una niña, pegada al muchacho. Y él, silencioso, espera pasar los minutos hasta poner una mano sobre la cabeza, regalando un consuelo bastante peculiar.

Emma no puede evitar sonreír con la imagen, porque son tiernos y tristes al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Norman:

Sus manos escarban con cuidado entre la tierra y las rocas, pacientemente. Pronto halla lo que estaba buscando, y haciendo uso de su última energía, lo sujeta y aparta de la destrucción. Arrastra el cuerpo lejos del polvo y el vidrio, hasta quedar en un lugar cómodo en medio del pasto de alguna de las plantaciones que no han sido arrasadas por la explosión.

Toma asiento a un lado del azabache, y suelta un sonoro suspiro. Mira las estrellas con gusto.

—No es tan fácil morir, Ray —comenta con un tono divertido. Su compañero gruñe, dándole a entender que de verdad eran ciertas sus sospechas—. Estabas lejos de la explosión —menciona, más para sí mismo que para su contrario—. De hecho, muy lejos. ¿Decidiste vivir?

—Qué te importa.

—¿En serio dejaste que te cargara hasta aquí?

—Estoy cansado —excusa, medio molesto. Aunque unos minutos después también se sienta y mira el desastre frente a él—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Tan solo quería que me acompañes a ver un amanecer desde el muro —declara más animado, con una sonrisa amena surcando de nuevo su cara manchada de su propia sangre y del polvo del derrumbe—. ¿Lo harías?

—Suena aburrido y cursi —niega el azabache, sacudiéndose la cabeza y quitándose la arena del cabello—. Pero lo haré.

—¿De verdad?

—Si me dices cómo demonios conseguiste tal cosa.

Cualquier persona normal no entendería a lo que se refiere específicamente Ray.

_Pero Norman no es una persona normal._

Así que, respirando hondo, se pone de pie y ayuda a su amigo a hacerlo también. Así ambos se encaminan hacia el bosque cercano de allí, en dirección al muro que no puede verse todavía.

—Yo fui recogido a mis doce años —empieza, con calma. Ray guarda completo silencio y presta atención—. Aunque tenía sospechas del lugar, fue hasta el día de mi entrega que lo comprobé, así que me preparé para lo peor. Aunque, al contrario de morir, tuve la oportunidad de vivir. Al tener sangre de un Ratri, mi destino era convertirme en el sucesor y seguir con la promesa.

—¿Y lo rechazaste? —inquiere, molesto.

—No. Lo acepté, de hecho —aclara, borrando su sonrisa. Ray abre un poco más grande los ojos, sorprendido al escucharle—. Sentí alivio de saber que viviría, y no me importó que eso fuera a llevar a miles de niños a su muerte. No los conocía, no había por qué preocuparse por algo así como sus muertes.

—Eras asqueroso.

El albino se ríe, ligeramente nervioso.

—Lo era —acepta como si nada—. E iba a seguir siéndolo hasta el día de mi muerte. Pero entonces me topé con alguien muy especial cuando cumplí trece años.

—¿Alguien especial? ¿Quién, tú madre?

—No recuerdo su nombre, creo que no me lo dijo —suspira—. Pero ella, a diferencia de las demás mujeres de la Sede, no se inclinó ante mí. De hecho, me miró con odio. Yo entonces pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que ella había sufrido, así que sin darme cuenta–

«—Lo siento.

La voz resuena débilmente por el corredor, pero llega perfectamente a aquella jovencita, quien tras analizar el significado, queda completamente en blanco.

Norman mueve los labios de nuevo.

—Lo siento —repite, y esta vez, es él quien baja la mirada. Siente que los papeles se están invirtiendo, y prefiere no prestar atención a eso—. De verdad lo siento.

—¿Lo... sientes...?

Lentamente, vuelve a mirarla.

Y nota los ojitos brillantes diluirse en algo así como tristeza genuina y culpa, junto con melancolía.

—¿Por qué tú...? —Balbucea la niña, rompiéndose otro poco. Cubre su boca y baja la cabeza, apoyándose en la pared cercana para no caerse—. ¿Tú no eras... como ellos...?

La ve derrumbarse, y por ello siente algo oprimiendo su pecho. Así que se acerca, y arrodillándose, le dirige una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento.

—De verdad lo lamento. Y yo... prometo que... intentaré ayudarte.

Ambos lloran en voz baja, a escondidas de los monstruos que quieren devorarse su carne blanda. Porque al final, siguen siendo simplemente un aperitivo y siempre lo serán.»

—Prometí que destruiría este mundo y pondría a salvo a los Niños del Nunca Jamás.

—Sigue siendo muy cursi —bufa en voz baja—. ¿Y cómo es que lograste todo esto? —interroga, abriendo los brazos para demostrar la masacre del lugar.

—Es complicado. Tuve que usar muchos recursos —declara cansado. Ray hace una cara de descontento, esperando a escuchar lo que tiene que decir—. Poco tiempo después, empecé a trazar el plan. Conseguí información sobre William Minerva de la base de datos de los Ratri, usé códigos que nadie antes había obtenido para hallar pistas, me encontré con Smee y él me entregó el bolígrafo, y yo lo modifiqué para enviar cierta señal a un hombre fuera de las granjas que había escapado de una plantación y se escondía en un refugio, ubicado en cierto lugar al que William Minerva había localizado como «B06-32». Con él me comuniqué antes de que cometiera su suicidio, y lo convencí de cooperar conmigo.

—Lo obligaste, ¿no es así? Como lo hiciste conmigo.

—Si quieres tomarlo así... Le di información de cómo destruir un lugar llamado Goldy Pond, y luego de eso... conseguí su apoyo incondicional. Nuestro contacto se cortó en cuanto fui enviado a Lambda, donde experimentaron conmigo por un año. En ese tiempo, logré inducir en los niños del laboratorio un nuevo lenguaje a base de código morse. Cuando regresé aquí, me convertí en el peón de Peter Ratri y, teniendo acceso a los documentos más importantes de las plantaciones, logré dar con sus fallas y las usé a mi favor. Mandé al hombre de B06-32 a Grand Valley y Glory Bell a que liberaran los niños de allí, por eso esas plantas cayeron hace doce años y en Grace Field decidieron imponer la ley de que cada Mamá tuviera una Hermana de apoyo por si las cosas se complicaban.

—Sí, entiendo eso.

—También me encargué de que la niña con la que me encontré fuera ascendida a Mamá en cuanto acabaran sus pruebas, ya que era imprescindible porque...

—Porque fue ella quien te dio este sueño, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —afirma, con un tono nostálgico y una mueca amarga. De pronto, suelta una risita—. Aunque, no esperaba que al final fuera ella quien diera a luz al niño que tiene mi ADN. Eso no era parte del plan, el niño en sí no lo era.

—¿Nunca oíste el término «accidente»? Según el mundo humano, así llaman a los niños que no han sido planeados.

—No quiero llamar a un niño de esa manera —se queja, un poco fastidiado. Ray rueda los ojos—. Aunque, por cierto, tú de hecho tampoco formabas parte de mi plan inicial.

—¿Ah?

—Cuando me crucé contigo, y me golpeaste...

—No te golpeé.

—... supe que serías de utilidad —prosigue, ignorándolo—. El odio se podía ver en tus ojos, pero era un odio abstracto. No era a «alguien», era a «algo». Y después de investigarte, pensé en todas las cosas útiles que podrías hacer. Especialmente, si es que yo moría antes de lo previsto.

Ray guarda silencio, no quiere decir algo hiriente luego de oír esas palabras tan heladas contra la vida. A pesar de que, de hecho, él estaba a punto de quitarse la suya.

—Afortunadamente, no sucedió. Cuando me mandaron de vuelta a Lambda, pude comunicarme perfectamente con un niño a quien, según sé, tuvo el mejor historial físico de experimentación. Sentí lástima al comienzo por lo que le hicieron, pero él de inmediato dejó que yo le usara para llevar a cabo el plan. Fingí hacer una revuelta y destruir ese laboratorio, y él fingió huir. Antes de irse, le di pistas sobre lo que debía hacer.

—¿Y eso es?

Norman sonríe, y se detiene de pronto. Ray igual, aunque mostrando una expresión de extrañeza por el actuar de su compañero. Pero cuando mira al frente, a donde observan los ojos azules del albino, queda paralizado.

Un hombre lleno de cicatrices se halla a un par de pasos, llevando en sus brazos a una mujer, posiblemente una Hermana, con el vestido rasgado y ensangrentado, y durmiendo plácidamente.

—Que protegiera a los niños heridos.

Y tras un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, los pasa de largo y se dirige hacia algún lugar que no les importa realmente.

Ellos pronto retoman su caminata.

—¿Qué hay de Smee? —aventura distraído.

—Huyó al mundo humano en cuanto pudo. Sigue vivo, creo, o espero. Perdí contacto con él.

Ray asiente, no muy conforme.

Finalmente, se detienen frente a la enorme pared gris. Observan alrededor y hallan las sogas. El azabache sube primero, y ayuda a su compañero a hacerlo, puesto que su débil estado apenas le permite seguir caminando.

Y en cuanto llegan a la cima, pueden notar que el cielo empieza a hacerse más claro.

—¿Y cuántos años de tu vida de quitó este maldito plan? —atina a inquirir el mayor, frunciendo el ceño con bastante descontento.

—Um... Veinte años, supongo.

Ray se atraganta con su saliva, y mira horrorizado al albino. Éste le dedica una expresión confundida.

—¿Qué?

—¿Veinte años para un simple escape de una granja?

Al contrario de recibir un regaño o una cara de ofensa, como esperaría realmente, Norman le sonríe pacientemente.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, Ray? —Pregunta con suavidad. El azabache queda bastante aturdido, así que no responde—. Prácticamente, he destruido los obstáculos más difíciles, he dado la llave y conseguido los recursos, y he abierto un camino para que los niños escapen de este mundo. Para que rompan la promesa de estas tierras. Y todo está en sus manos ahora; el bolígrafo, el ejército, la familia, los individuos más inteligentes que antes hubieran existido, que serían capaces incluso de sobrepasarme, y la ruta al dios del Nunca Jamás.

—¿Qué...?

—Por eso, lo logramos, Ray. Logramos hacer que los niños ganado vivan.

—Y yo estoy agradecida por ello.

* * *

Niños del Nunca Jamás:

Ambos giran al escuchar esa amigable voz femenina.

Y al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos del sol emergen, la mujer les dedica una gran sonrisa cargada del más puro cariño y el más gran agradecimiento.

—Estoy agradecida desde el fondo de mi corazón por lograr hacer que mis niños vivan en libertad. Y por darme a mí la oportunidad de redimirme, a pesar de que realmente no lo merezca.

—Diríamos lo mismo, ¿o no, Ray? —Comenta el albino, mirando a su amigo, quien simplemente se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda. Entonces ríe nervioso y vuelve a mirar a la pelirroja—. Lo siento, suele ser un poco tímido cuando apenas conoce a las personas.

—No hables por mí. —Gruñe, fastidiado.

—Un placer conocerte —alega de manera amable, acercándose a la pelirroja y estrechando dulcemente la mano con ella—. Tú debes ser la madre de Edith.

—¿Conoces a Edith?

—No personalmente, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo —sincera, sintiéndose más desesperanzado de pronto. En cambio, la fémina agranda su sonrisa y con eso basta para devolverle los ánimos—. Mi nombre es Norman.

—Yo me llamo Emma —responde con calidez—. Un placer conocerte, Norman.

—Emma... es un lindo nombre.

—Gracias, y... De nuevo, gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberme ayudado por tanto tiempo —declara, con la voz rompiéndose rápidamente, aunque ya no se hallen más lágrimas en sus lindos ojos. Norman puede sentirse desesperado y feliz al mismo tiempo—. Por apoyarme y confiar en mí.

—No, de hecho, gracias a ti —contradice el albino, con un tono que deja ver su modestia ante la situación y una sonrisa que dicta su orgullo—. Nada de esto hubiera sido posible si no hubieras criado a estos niños, que se han vuelto fuertes a pesar de todo.

Después, ambos miran a Ray, y éste queda extrañado hasta que, pasados los segundos, comprende el punto.

—No voy a agradecerles, no soy un idiota como ustedes dos —vuelve a gruñir, hastiado. Aun así, lo único que recibe son miradas intensas que esperan impacientes—. ¡Bien! Ugh... Cursis de mierda... Gracias por existir, sin sus genes no hubiera sido posible este plan, de hecho.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Emma, curiosa y confundida. Por otro lado, Norman pronto empieza a entrar en pánico.

—A nada, a nada. —Trata de excusar el albino.

—No, de hecho... —continúa Ray, mirando el horizonte luminoso—... ¿Qué no acaba de escaparse la futura sucesora del Clan Ratri?

—Oh... Peter estará tan furioso. —Ríe Norman, divertido.

Los tres se sumen en ese momento ameno, y observan pacientes la salida del sol y los primeros rayos que golpean sus rostros con suavidad, alumbrando el desastre causado y la libertad que trajo con eso.

_Es simplemente muy hermoso._

—Saben... —Norman es el primero en romper el silencio, y observa a Emma y Ray a cada lado suyo. Una enorme sonrisa de genuina paz y alegría adorna su pálido rostro—, me hubiera gustado haberlos conocido mucho antes. Hubiéramos sido... buenos amigos.

—Jamás sería amigo de alguien como tú, Ratri. —Declara el de pelo negro.

—Yo sí —afirma Emma, divertida, agarrando la mano del muchacho vestido de blanco—. Yo definitivamente hubiera sido amiga de ustedes dos.

Y el ambiente se vuelve tan dulce que empalaga.

Hasta que el ácido lo corroe, porque Norman cubre su boca de repente y se dobla hacia adelante. Chorros de sangre escapan desde su palma y caen al concreto, todo él termina por perder la fuerza y cae.

Emma lo sostiene y lo acuesta con sumo cuidado en el suelo, haciendo que use su regazo como una suave almohada. Norman no se queja, pero—

Sigue escupiendo sangre.

—Debemos tratarlo —explica Ray, con una voz quejumbrosa y desesperada—. Pero no aquí. El portal al mundo humano que se halla en Grace Field todavía no ha sido destruido, si vamos allá podremos–

—No.

Queda estupefacto, y observa de la misma manera al moribundo hombre.

—... ¿No...?

—No... es necesario —asegura débilmente, con una mueca nerviosa dibujada en la cara manchada—. No hay caso, Ray... Mi cuerpo ya no lo soporta.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Pide el científico, con una sonrisa torcida, la misma que deja ver cada vez que su mundo se tambalea.

—Me gustaría bromear, pero nunca fui bueno haciendo bromas —ríe ligeramente—. Así que esto es verdad... Simplemente, déjame descansar aquí. Estaré bien.

—No... ¡No, maldita sea! ¡No! —Ruge, poniéndose de pie y negando repetidas veces, furioso—. Tanto trabajo, tantas dificultades, ¡¿y me vienes con esto?! ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?!

—Déjalo, Ray —pide ella, suavemente. Acaricia con cariño las hebras de blanca nieve de su compañero—. Al igual que yo... ya has aceptado tu destino, ¿verdad?

Norman sonríe a la par que siente sus ojos arder como el infierno.

(_Nunca ha llorado de verdad. El sentimiento es desagradable, y quizá piensa que, de hecho, es realmente horrible._)

—Así es, Emma.

Y Emma le sonríe una vez más.

_«Tengo tanto miedo, pero...»_

Está feliz de saber que eso será la última imagen que verá antes de dormir para siempre.

_«Está bien»._

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Ya puedes descansar, Norman.

Cierra los ojos por el cansancio que sobrepasa al dolor.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

**¿Fin?**


End file.
